Passion Secrète
by Jijisub
Summary: Ichigo croise à plusieurs reprises son professeur d'architecture dans la même journée et lorsque le soir, ils se retrouvent en boîte et finisse par s'embrasser, cela donne un couple de paille ou une longue histoire? Yaoi ByaxIchi - UraxGrim - Terminée !
1. Rencontre Fortuite ?

Bonjour à toutes !

Me revoici avec une nouvelle fic. Cette fois-ci, je l'a classe en M, parce ce qu'après réflexion mes fics. sont plus à classer dans cette catégorie.

Je remercie Ma petite Ernia qui me corrige cette histoire !

J'espère que cette dernière vous plaira autant que Dernière Notes. Encore une fois, je sors les personnages de Bleach hors de leurs contextes habituels.

Il va y avoir de tout dans la fic. de la violence, des jurons, du sexe et vous verrez. Bien sur, les allergiques aux boys & boys son exclus ! Dommage, vous ne savez pas ce que vous ratez ! lol...

Pairing : Ichi x Bya et Grim x Ura

Disclamer : Évidemment, Bleach n'est pas de ma production... sinon, ce manga serai Yaoi !

**Bonne lecture à toutes !**

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo voyait enfin arriver l'heure où il pourrait enfin quitter son service. Encore une quinzaine de minutes et il pourrait enfin rejoindre ses potes pour faire une virée. Il débarrassa les tables que certains clients avaient laissé encombrer et prit ensuite son chiffon et son spray et nettoya les tables.

Il travaillait dans un café français et avait des horaires aménagés en fonction de ses cours. Et, oh combien chanceux, ce travail se situait pas très loin de son appartement et de son université. Enfin, le comble de la chance, ce café appartenait à l'un de ces oncles qui l'avait embauché car il avait besoin d'une personne mais pour peu d'heures par semaines. Cela les arrangeait donc tous les deux.

Il allait partir lorsqu'un client arriva et l'interpella. Il leva la tête et reconnu son professeur d'architecture. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il se dirigea vers celui-ci et attendit que l'homme relève la tête. Il regardait la carte posée devant lui. Enfin, il leva les yeux.

- Je prendrais un expresso, s'il vous plaît.

- Bien, je vous apporte cela tout de suite…

Byakuya Kuchiki plissa les yeux et regarda le garçon de café attentivement alors que le jeune homme le quittait pour préparer sa commande. Lorsqu'il revint, Ichigo plaça la sous-tasse sur le côté de la table, l'homme ayant encombré une partie de celle-ci avec une revue. Il allait partir quand son professeur l'interpella.

- Vous êtes bien Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Surpris d'avoir été reconnu, l'étudiant baissa son regard ambré vers son client.

- Oui, oui… Kuchiki-san.

- Vous travaillez ici après les cours ?

- Oui. Enfin, j'aide mon oncle de temps en temps.

- Hum…Je comprends mieux pourquoi vos résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur de vos capacités.

- Ichigo rougit légèrement. Mais de quoi je me mêle ?

- Ichigo, lança la voix chantante de son oncle, tu n'avais pas un rendez-vous ce soir ?

- Euh… si, si.

- Très bien. Alors va vite te changer, je vais m'occuper du reste.

L'orangé se tourna vers son client et lui demanda :

- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?

- Non merci.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser !

- Faites !

Ichigo quitta la pièce. Il était troublé par cet échange avec son professeur. Il lui avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil. Il n'était absolument pas attiré par les garçons mais, ce prof dégageait une aura particulière. En fait, même s'il terrifiait tous ces étudiants, les filles comme beaucoup de garçons en étaient tombé amoureux. Mais chacun savait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir lui parler un jour en dehors des cours. Le surnom que certains étudiants lui avait donné était l'Iceberg, parce que l'homme était froid, impassible, inabordable, gardant son self-contrôle en toutes circonstances.

Ichigo soupira. Il avait échangé sa tenue de garçon français contre une tenue décontractée. Il arborait un jeans noir, un t-shirt orange avec des motifs géométriques, un blouson noir et portait une paire de lunette de soleil dans les cheveux. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et quitta la pièce du personnel avec son casque de moto et traversa la salle. Il s'arrêta au comptoir pour signaler à son oncle qu'il partait.

- Kisuke, je pars… Je passe demain ?

- Oui. Demain c'est samedi et ils ont prévue une belle journée. Il risque d'y avoir du monde. Passe vers 16 h.

- Ok ! J'y vais 'ciao

- A demain, soit prudent !

Ichigo lui envoya un petit geste de la main pour lui signifier qu'il le serait. Au passage, il croisa les yeux insondables de son prof, qui le salua de la tête.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

- Oï Ichigo, t'as vu le retard qu'on a accumulé ? Tu fais un strike au moins…

- Baka… si on en est là, c'est de ta faute. T'as pas été fichue de faire tomber une quille au tour précédent !

- Attends, j'étais déconcentré. Cette nana était trop bien roulée pour que je l'ignore !

- Renji boucle là ! Tu me déconcentres…

- Oh, oh Kurosaki. Serais-tu mauvais perdant ? demanda perfidement Ishida.

- Toi aussi boucle là !

- On était censé se détendre, remarqua Chad.

- Comment veux-tu avec des boulets pareils qu'on puisse jouer tranquillement, décréta Ichigo.

- Mauvais perdant, déclara Mizuiro.

- Arrête de déconcentrer Ichigo, Mizuiro. C'est pas loyal, intercéda Kiego.

Ichigo abandonna la conversation et se concentra sur la piste de quille devant lui. Il plaça la boule devant lui et fit un mouvement de balancier avec son bras en même temps qu'il bougeait d'un pas sûr vers le trait inscrit au sol. Il fit glisser la boule de bowling gracieusement mais fermement vers la piste. Cette dernière entreprit de décrire une courbe vers le bout de la piste et il fit un magnifique strike !

Un hurlement de joie se fit entendre dans le groupe d'Ichigo… Ishida, Chad et Muizuro, eux, firent la grimace. Ils venaient de perdre !

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Chad.

- Ishida regarda sa montre

- Il est 23h30, on peut finir la soirée dans un club !

- Ok… On va en centre ville ou près de la plage ?

- Prêt de la plage déclara Mizuiro. J'ai emballé des filles la semaine dernière au Cap'Club. Faut que j'y retourne.

Comme cet endroit était vraiment sympa, il fit l'unanimité dans le groupe.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

L'ambiance était survoltée dans le club. Une bande de joyeux drilles qui devaient fêter un évènement important, avait décidé de mettre de l'ambiance sur la piste.

Mizuiro avait été happé par un groupe de filles et était suivi de Kiego qui essayait de s'incruster. Chad avait trouvé Inoue sur la piste… autrement dit, plus de Chad de la soirée. Rukia et Tatsuki étaient venu rejoindre le reste du groupe. Bientôt, Tatsuki dansa avec Ichigo une danse endiablée. Ils étaient écarlates à la fin mais riaient de très bon cœur. Ichigo plaça la main sur la taille de Tatsuki et ils rejoignirent le groupe. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux. Assis à leur table se trouvait Byakuya Kuchiki. « Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? ». Ce dernier tourna la tête vers eux et posa regard froid sur la main d'Ichigo qui enserrait la taille de Tatsuki.

- Ichigo ! Regarde, j'ai vu Nii-sama à l'entrée de la boite, il allait partir. Mais, je lui ai demandé de se joindre à nous.

« Mais bien sur ! » pensa le jeune homme mal à l'aise. L'ambiance sembla soudain plombée pour lui. Les autres, ne faisaient pas particulièrement attention. Il faut dire que les autres, ne l'avait pas comme prof. Il n'y avait qu'Ichigo qui le connaissait avec sa sœur. Tatsuki se dirigea vers Uryû pour l'inviter à danser. Ce dernier accepta et Renji vint voir Ichigo et plaça un de ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu vois Ichigo… je sais que ce soir est mon soir de chance !

- Tant mieux pour toi, Renji. Mais qu'est ce qui te met dans un tel « état » d'optimisme ?

- Tiens !

Il tendit son autre main et lui donna un petit papier sur lequel était noté « Ce soir est votre soir de chance, vous trouverez l'élu de votre cœur ».

- T'as eu ça où ?

- Ah, c'est Mizuiro. Eh Mizuiro, apporte des gâteaux chinois pour Ichigo. Il n'en a pas eu !

- Tu crois à ces conneries toi ? Quoique ça ne m'étonne pas ! Ichigo avait les sourcils froncé.

- Fais pas la gueule et prends en un !

- Mouais !

- Ichigo plongea la main dans le paquet et sortit un petit biscuit.

- Allez, voyons voir si tu vas avoir de la chance !

- Tu peux me lâcher Renji ! On va finir par croire qu'on est un couple, marmonna Ichigo.

- Mdr, mais on en est un, mon ange !

- La ferme crétin !

Ichigo avait cassé le gâteau et lu le message « Une relation inattendue débutera pour vous aujourd'hui ! ». L'étudiant sentit son cœur battre plus fort. L'image de Byakuya Kuchiki flotta devant ces yeux. « N'importe quoi ! » s'admonesta-t-il.

- Alors, c'était quoi ? Montre !

- Des conneries, et il chiffonna le bout de papier.

Ichigo le jeta dans le cendrier et se dirigea vers le bar pour se prendre une bière. Un bras vint enlacer ses épaules. « Décidément ! » Il se retourna…

- Renj… Grimmjow ?

- Alors mon petit Kurosaki. Tu as pensé à ma petite proposition ?

- Va crever Grimmjow !

- Là, tu rêves Kurosaki. Je te veux dans mon équipe, et je te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit « oui » !

- Un des camarades du bleuté lança :

- C'est une demande en mariage ?

- Ça se pourrait bien aussi, déclara Grimmjow, un sourire pervers sur les lèvres.

Ichigo repoussa son camarade de classe.

- Dégage ! J'ai pas le temps pour tes conneries.

- Attends, tu es le meilleur joueur de basket de tout ce putain de campus ! C'est normal que le capitaine de l'équipe essaye de te recruter !

- Prend ta pelle et ton seau et va jouer. J'ai autre chose à foutre…

L'étudiant le quitta brutalement et se dit que sa soirée commençait sérieusement à être pourrie et décida de prendre l'air. Il traversa la salle et se retrouva à l'extérieur, seul. Il y avait quelques groupes disséminé sur le parking mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il se dirigea vers un petit muret en retrait et s'assied dessus. Peu de chance qu'il soit dérangé, puisqu'on ne pourrait pas le voir, là où il se trouvait. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette et s'en alluma une. Il observait les étoiles en tirant sur le cylindre, pensif.

- Vous semblez avoir beaucoup de succès auprès des garçons, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer. Lui qui pensait être tranquille, voilà que Byakuya Kuchiki venait lui faire la conversation. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. « Encore lui ! ». Ichigo soupira intérieurement. Il devrait s'y faire. C'était son jour.

- J'ai cette grande malchance, effectivement !

- Pourquoi malchance ?

- Vous croyez que c'est normal de plaire au même sexe que soi ?

- Dans les mœurs actuelles ? Non… mais après, la question à savoir si vous aimez la personne ou pas et si cette dernière vous aime en retour. Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer et d'être aimer que les partenaires soient de sexes différents ou du même sexe !

- Mouais… je suppose !

- Vous n'avez jamais été amoureux ?

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il écrasa son mégot et regarda son prof. Son regard était inexpressif comme d'habitude mais, l'encre de ses yeux le captivait complètement.

- Je ne sais pas, finit-il par dire franchement.

- Vous avez quel âge ? 22-23 ans ? Vous avez encore le temps vous me direz. Mais c'est dommage de ne pas avoir une personne avec qui partager ses sentiments !

- Connerie, marmonna Ichigo.

- Non, vraiment, vous n'avez jamais aimé. Vous ne diriez pas ces paroles.

- Pourquoi… vous avez aimé quelqu'un vous ? Cela m'étonnerait avec le surnom que l'on vous donne et votre façon de vous comp…

Byakuya Kuchiki venait d'écraser les lèvres du jeune homme contre les siennes. Ichigo sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Les mains de l'homme l'enlaçaient et il fut surpris par la fougue du baiser. Bientôt, il sentit une langue qui voulait s'inviter dans sa bouche. Et, inconsciemment, il ouvrit le passage pour permettre l'envahissement de sa cavité chaude et humide par cette langue si conquérante. Ichigo ne pensait plus. Seules ces sensations comptaient. Il se sentait étourdit par tant d'impétuosité. Byakuya le dévorait, littéralement. Il gémit lorsque Byakuya descendit le long de sa gorge, sa langue laissant une trace de feu derrière son passage. Des mains habiles avaient passées sous sa chemise et caressait ses muscles fins et déliés.

- Si tu savais le temps que j'ai attendu pour te tenir dans mes bras… Ichigo, murmura Byakuya de sa voix chaude.

Ichigo essayait de revenir sur Terre. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il tremblait littéralement dans les bras de son prof. Un désir violent le parcourait. Le sentant, Byakuya plongea ses yeux où toute froideur avaient disparu dans ceux du jeune homme.

- Me désires-tu autant que je te désire ?

Ichigo hocha la tête lentement. Il n'arrivait pas à prononcer un seul mot.

- J'ai dit à Rukia que tu étais parti. Elle a prévenu les autres. Veux-tu passer la nuit avec moi ?

- Oui… murmura Ichigo

- Viens… Byakuya l'entraîna à la suite et Ichigo entra dans le coupé de son prof.

°0°0°0°0°0°

L'étudiant regardait autour de lui, dans le loft qui servait d'appartement à son prof. Ce dernier lui prit la main et l'attira à lui. Bientôt leurs regards se croisèrent et Byakuya insista :

- Es-tu sur ?

- Tout à fait…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous observe depuis très longtemps également…

Le brun eu un petit sourire et leurs visages se touchèrent. Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou de Byakuya et approcha son visage. Ils reprirent leurs baisers passionnés. Les vêtements volèrent un peu partout dans l'appartement. Byakuya entraîna le jeune homme vers sa chambre. Quand ils y arrivèrent, ils étaient complètement nus. Ichigo avait l'impression d'être en feu, cet homme le rendait fou de désir. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il voulait bien être tombé amoureux de son prof mais de là à ressentir une telle passion ? Il n'avait jamais ressentis cela avec aucune femme. Cependant, quand il entra enfin en lui… il se crispa. Son corps était devenu complètement raide. Byakuya lui murmurait de se détendre, qu'il attendrait mais il avait l'impression de ne pas entendre. Il s'accrocha aux épaules larges au dessus de lui. Son regard inquiet plongé dans ceux empli de tendresse pour lui. Finalement, son corps se mit à bouger et son amant répondit à son appel. Bientôt, Ichigo se laissa emporter par la passion et oublia quelque peu sa douleur. Son visage avait pris une légère teinte rosé lorsqu'il rencontra ses yeux si noirs, si perçant… si attentionné. Qui avait dit que cet homme était un Iceberg ?

°0°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite !

Vous pouvez me laisser une petite review... C'est toujours apprécié


	2. Une petite chance

Yo les filles !

Me voici avec un deuxième chap. de passion secrète !

En espérant que cela vous plaise...

Disclamer : Non... non, ça ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Byakuya arrête de me menacer avec Senbonzakura !!! Merde, j'ai les jetons à force !

- C'est un bon moyen pour te l'enfoncer dans le crâne !!!

Merci Ernia pour ta correction ^^

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin un peu groggy. Où était-il ? Puis sa nuit passée avec Byakuya Kuchiki lui revint en mémoire. Il tourna la tête sur le côté et vit l'homme plus vieux allongé près de lui. Son visage était complètement détendu. Ses longs cheveux ébène cachaient en partit son visage mais, la beauté de ses traits n'en était pas altéré. Son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Certes, il se croyait amoureux de cet homme mais, de là à faire l'amour avec lui… Que lui était il arrivé la veille ? Il n'avait pas bu plus que de raison et lui semblait avoir toute sa raison aussi. Il se déplaça lentement et sortit du lit défait. Il parcourut l'appartement et récupéra ses affaires. Il s'habilla rapidement et sortit ou plutôt, il prit la fuite.

L'orangé regarda sa montre, il était 7h25 du matin. Heureusement, les lignes de métro étaient ouvertes. Il emprunta la ligne qui lui permettrait de rentrer directement à son appartement. Il traversa rapidement la rue et ouvrit la porte de son immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et jura silencieusement. Il finit par ouvrir la porte de son appartement et se laissa aller contre la porte qu'il avait verrouillée à double tour.

« Merde ! J'ai cour ce matin avec lui en plus ! » Il se redressa et prit une douche bien chaude et se frotta partout. Il se remémora sa nuit quand ses mains parcouraient son corps. Les mains de Byakuya traçant des lignes de feu sur sa peau. Ses baisers sur son corps, ses gémissements, leurs corps qui se mouvaient ensemble… « Merde ! J'avais jamais pensé à cette « partie » de l'histoire. Pour moi, ce type était inaccessible ! » Il finit par s'habiller et attrapa un toast ainsi qu'une tasse de café. Une chance qu'il se préparait toujours une cafetière la vielle au soir. Il prit son sac qui l'attendait sagement dans l'entrée de l'appartement et quitta son domicile.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo essaya de se faire « petit » en entrant dans l'amphithéâtre. Il prit sa place habituelle et attendit l'arrivé de Byakuya. Il se donna une gifle pour avoir pensé à son prénom. Ichigo ne remarqua pas que Grimmjow vint s'installer à côté de lui et non dans le haut de l'amphithéâtre comme il le faisait habituellement.

Il sursauta quand ce dernier lui dit :

- Ichigo, arrête tes conneries et accepte ma proposition !

- 'tain Grimm' tu fais chier, je t'ai dit « non ». Tu vas l'imprimer dans ta tête de timbré ?

- Humm… tu as dit ça aussi au prof, hier soir ?

- Ichigo lança un regard oblique à son voisin de table qui arborait un sourire carnassier. L'étudiant ne se démonta pas devant l'attaque surprise de son camarade de classe et lui adressa un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin

- On dirait que ton « autre » proposition à l'air de te tenir à cœur également. Ne serait ce pas plutôt pour que je couche avec toi que tu insistes tant ?

Grimmjow blêmit quelque peu. Il voulu répondre, mais la voix froide et nette de Kuchiki Byakuya résonnât dans la salle, coupant court à toute conversation. Le bleuté soupira de rage et sortit ses affaires. Le professeur d'architectures donna son cour comme à l'habitude, son regard ne s'attardant sur aucun de ses élèves en particulier. A la fin du cour, Grimmjow se dit qu'il avait vraiment rêvé le fait qu'il ait vu Ichigo embrasser le prof. Ou bien, l'autre gars devait ressembler à Ichigo… A moins que... Nan, ça c'est sur que c'est impossible.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours résonna. Ichigo rangea rapidement ses affaires. Grimmjow se leva et l'attendit fermement au bout de l'allée. Le roux fut exaspéré et se rendit compte qu'il ne le lâcherait pas aussi facilement. Et puis, il se dit que finalement il valait mieux pour lui rejoindre le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Cela empêcherait Kuchiki de s'approcher de lui. Il avait vu du coin de l'œil que le prof qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

Ichigo se retrouva donc devant son camarade de classe et lui demanda de se reculer.

- Faut que je te parle !

- Pour le basket ?

- Écoute, Ichi, ont a un match dimanche et franchement c'est super important pour nous de gagner. Il Forte c'est cassé le poignet et ont a personne d'aussi fort dans cette équipe.

- Demande à Nnoitora ! Je suis sur qu'il sera ravi que tu le prennes dans ton équipe !

- T'es dingue ! Il va pulvériser ses coéquipiers avant même qu'on est commencé le match.

- Il...

- Kurosaki Ichigo, puis-je vous parler un instant, fit la voix de Byakuya Kuchiki derrière lui.

Ichigo soupira intérieurement, il avait presque réussi à sortir sans se faire remarquer ! Lentement, l'étudiant quitta Grimmjow et se dirigea vers son professeur qui lui adressait le même regard profondément indifférent. Bien différent songea Ichigo de son regard brûlant de la veille. Il en eu presque mal au cœur.

- Il ne restait plus personne dans l'amphi à part eux deux. Ichigo se sentait mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ? murmura Byakuya.

- Je… je ne pouvais pas, dit finalement Ichigo.

- Je vois. Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

Ichigo scrutait ses yeux si froids. Il se sentait mal à l'aise… Il prononça difficilement

- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas…

L'étudiant avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de son professeur et poursuivit :

- Je n'ai jamais calculé le fait d'avoir une relation avec un homme… En fait, pour moi c'était impossible jusqu'à hier soir. Même si j'éprouve une attirance indéniable à votre sujet, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous, Sensei. Ce matin, je ne savais plus ce que je ressentais exactement. Je ne souhaite pas poursuivre cette relation, car je n'ai pas envie de jouer. Je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer.

- Rien ne te fera changer d'avis ?

Ichigo fut surpris par cette réflexion et ses yeux s'élargirent légèrement.

- Ichigo crois-tu que je vais abandonner si facilement la partie ? Sais-tu que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, la première fois que je t'ai rencontré ? Pour moi, cela signifiait beaucoup hier soir.

- Sensei… s'il vous plaît… Laissez-moi au moins y réfléchir. J'ai besoin de temps… Mais ne vous bercer pas d'espoir à mon sujet !

- Tu ne pourras pas effacer aussi facilement la nuit que nous avons passés. Ichigo, je te laisse y réfléchir. Donne moi aussi l'opportunité de te montrer qui je suis réellement.

Ichigo le dévisagea quelques secondes. Son cœur se mit à battre brutalement. Une douce chaleur se répandait à l'intérieur de son être au fur et à mesure que les yeux de Byakuya devenaient plus chaleureux.

- Très bien, fit Ichigo. Je vais vous donner une chance. Mais, ne m'en voulez pas si cela ne tourne pas comme vous le souhaitez !

Byakuya eut un petit sourire.

- Tu as l'air bien sur de ta victoire !

Ichigo allait répliquer quand une voix forte les interrompit :

- Oï Ichigo ! T'as fini ? Je t'attends et j'ai besoin de ta réponse pour demain…

Le susnommé n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'homme en face de lui qui avait repris son masque d'impassibilité. Il tourna finalement la tête vers Grimmjow qui arborait une mine exaspérée au possible.

- Excusez-moi Sensei… mais j'ai besoin de sa réponse pour le match de demain. Vous comprenez, il faut au moins que je puisse m'organiser et si sa majesté Ichigo acceptait à mon plus grand soulagement, nous aurions besoin d'une petite séance d'entraînement !

En même temps qu'il parlait, Grimmjow s'était approché des deux hommes. Il posa une main sur la tête d'Ichigo et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ichigo t'es trop mignon aussi. Faudrait que tu fasses quelque chose…

L'orangé venait de lui coller une droite dévastatrice qui l'envoya au tapis !

- Tu me redits une seule fois que « je suis mignon » et je te descends !

- 'tain, te fâches pas ! Je suppose que c'est non maintenant, lui lança le bleuté.

- Ok ! Je te rends service mais UNIQUEMENT jusqu'à ce que Il Forte revienne.

- Tu viens à l'entrainement de cet après-midi.

- Quelle heure ?

- Hum, vers 14 h

- jusqu'à ?

- Bah vers 17 h…

- Peu pas, jusqu'à 15h30 voyant qu'il allait répondre… sinon, je ne viens pas du tout !

- Bon d'accord ! Mais au moins ne soit pas en retard !

Ils étaient tous maintenant à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Grimmjow se retourna brutalement vers le professeur et lui proposa :

- Venez nous voir demain après-midi. On a un match contre l'université de Tokyo et avec Ichigo dans nos rangs, c'est sur qu'on va faire des étincelles !

Ichigo grommela quelque chose sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand chose.

- Attends, Ichigo… Je ne comprends même pas que tu ne sois pas dans une équipe de professionnelle.

- Boucle là. Bon, faut que j'y aille, dit le roux en regardant sa montre. Ciao'

Il leur lança un vague signe de la main et les quitta pour se rendre vers sa moto. Il l'enfourcha et quitta brutalement le campus.

Grimmjow, quant à lui, marchait tranquillement aux côtés du professeur d'architecture.

- Vous le voulez, n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon ? fit la voix froide de Kuchiki sensei

- Même si vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour cacher vos émotions, je vous ai vu embrasser Ichigo hier. Je pensais que c'était mon imagination après ma conversation avec lui ce matin mais, le fait que vous l'ayez appelé tout à l'heure… m'a fait douter. Et même si je n'ai pas entendu votre conversation privée, il est évident que vous l' « Iceberg », vous vous réchauffez lorsque vous le croisé. Mais laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose… Sensei ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul sur le banc.

- Je suppose que vous êtes vous-même sur la liste ! soupira Byakuya.

Son visage reflétait une froideur qui en aurait glacé plus d'un. Grimmjow se pencha vers lui et eu un sourire mauvais.

- Oui, vous avez compris ma situation. Effectivement, je serai « un » de vos plus farouches opposants… Mais le pire de vos adversaires ne sera pas moi, mais plutôt Yoruichi Shihouin. Vous devez la connaître, elle passe son doctorat cette année, elle est au département technique. Je sais qu'elle a des projets qui concernent notre rouquin bien aimé. Alors, préparez-vous tout de suite à la défaite. Car, je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire griller le morceau par cette garce ou bien par vous !

Byakuya observa son élève quelques secondes d'un air hautement impassible. Finalement, il se retourna et se dirigea vers son véhicule et laissa l'étudiant planté au milieu du parking. Jaggerjack finit par quitter les lieux et pensa sombrement à tous ces rivaux. Cette tête de fraise attirait franchement trop l'attention sur lui. Il eut un sourire et pensa que la chasse était ouverte et qu'il ne perdrait pas la partie !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya, lui, pensa à Ichigo. Il fronça les sourcils imperceptiblement. Il n'allait pas abandonné non plus aussi facilement. S'il avait appris hier matin ce qu'il avait appris tout à l'heure, il n'aurait pas insisté. Mais la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble était trop passionnée pour laisser quiconque poser un doigt sur le jeune homme. Que se soit un homme ou une femme…

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était à son appartement. Il prépara rapidement ses affaires de sports. Il appela son oncle pour lui signaler qu'il arriverait un peu en retard l'après-midi même. Ichigo lui en expliqua rapidement la raison et Kisuke lui répondit d'une voix moqueuse que s'il arrivait en retard, il lui ferait regretter jusqu'au dernier de ces jours. En raccrochant, le roux râla parce que son oncle en était bien capable, le fourbe !

Ensuite, il sortit son plat du four et se servit une assiette. Des lasagnes… Tout ce qu'il faut pour se sentir bien lourd avant de participer à un entraînement de basket, songea-t-il. Ichigo se versa un grand verre d'eau et pensa à Byakuya et à la façon dont son cœur s'était mit à battre précipitamment lorsque ce dernier l'avait regardé d'un regard chaleureux. Ses pensées revinrent inévitablement à leur étreinte et l'étudiant rougit violemment. Plus il y pensait, et plus il souhaitait renouveler l'expérience. A cette pensée, il laissa son geste en suspens.

Il soupira brutalement et se souvint qu'il lui avait donné une chance de mieux le connaître. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais, ce n'était pas clore complètement l'épisode de la veille. Il débarrassa la table lorsqu'il eut terminé et regarda sa montre. Il se rendit compte qu'il allait arriver en retard à l'entraînement. Il souleva donc son sac et se précipita dans l'escalier… Il verrait bien après tout où tout cela allait le mener !

_°0°0°0°0°_

_Ca vous à plus ? _

_Une 'tite review ?_


	3. Tout Commence

Coucou...

Je vous envoie la suite rapidement !

Disclamer : Bah, toujours pas à moi... mais à Tite kubo !

Jjijisub - T'as vu Byakuya... t'as pas eu besoin de me menacer avec Senbonzakura !

Byakuya - Normal y'a Kenpachi derrière toi !

Merci pour vos reviews ça me fait hyper plaisir (je vais pas m'en cacher !). Pour l'instant, je n'arrive pas à y répondre. Ça bloque ! Mais, sachez que toutes les informations vous les aurez au fur et à mesure de la fic. !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo entra dans les vestiaires. Il se déshabilla rapidement et enfila sa tenue de sport. Il sentit soudain une présence derrière lui alors qu'il rangeait son sac dans son casier.

- Tu es en retard !

- Non, juste à l'heure !

L'orangé se retourna pour faire face au capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Il se sentit troublé par le regard que le plus grand posait sur lui.

- Bon… on y va ! Je suppose que les autres nous attendent, déclara le plus petit.

- Ouais. Je suis content que tu sois venu.

Son regard était toujours aussi scrutateur mais Ichigo décida de ne pas y prêter attention. Il était déjà assez bizarre comme ça, il n'allait pas poser trop de questions en plus. Grimmjow ouvrit le passage et ils pénétrèrent en même temps sur le terrain. L'équipe était là et tous regardèrent le jeune homme qui se tenait près de leur capitaine. Chacun connaissait les qualités techniques d'Ichigo. Même s'il était petit par rapport aux autres joueurs sur le terrain, il n'avait rien à leur envier au niveau du jeu.

L'entraîneur, Kenpachi, apparût et vint saluer Ichigo. Lui aussi l'avait repéré depuis son entré à l'université mais, il n'avait jamais réussi à le convaincre de rejoindre leur équipe. Il était plus que content que Grimmjow ait réussi cet exploit. Lui qui croyait que la rencontre du lendemain était morte et enterrée ! Il devait réviser complètement son jugement.

Ichigo se plia à l'échauffement et, ensuite, entreprit quelques passes avec les différents joueurs. Enfin, un match en trois contre trois fut organisé. Grimmjow et Ichigo était dans la même équipe. L'orangé était attentif au capitaine et à ses mouvements qui étaient souples, fluides… Ichigo avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un chat. Il enregistra ses déplacements et finit par piquer la balle à l'adversaire et lui-même commença à se mouvoir avec aisance sur le parquet. Il fit quelques passes en aveugle à Grimmjow qui interceptait facilement… Ce dernier était très surpris par le naturel de ses passes, comme s'ils avaient toujours fait équipe ensemble. Bientôt, ils se synchronisèrent et ils écrasèrent leurs pauvres adversaires d'un jour.

- Finalement, Ichigo vit l'heure qu'affichait l'horloge centrale.

- Merde ! Je dois y aller…

- Quoi ?!, s'écria Kenpachi. Hors de question !

- Si. J'y vais car mon oncle va me tuer si je n'arrive pas à temps pour prendre mon service.

- Tu vas pas me dire que ton oncle est plus effrayant que notre entraîneur ? ricana Grimmjow.

- Oh… tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable ! Et là, je te parle d'expérience.

- Si tu le dis. Demain on se retrouve ici pour 13h30. Un bus nous attendra devant le gymnase.

- Ok !

- Ichigo, donne-moi ton numéro au cas où il y aurait un problème qu'on puisse au moins te contacter. Grimmjow l'avait demandé innocemment.

Le plus petit hésita puis, finalement, lâcha son numéro. Il lui dit :

- Surtout ne le donne à personne… La dernière fois, j'ai du changer de numéro parce que je me faisais harceler !

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je serai prudent…

- Au cas où, file moi le tien. Si j'ai un problème de dernière minute.

- Bien sur. « Tu penses bien que je vais te le donner ! » pensa le bleuté.

Grimmjow vit partir Ichigo et répéta…

- Ne t'inquiète surtout pas Ichigo, je ne le donnerai à personne ton numéro.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo arriva juste à temps pour prendre son service. Le café français était bondé. Il enfila sa tenue. Il glissa sa chemise blanche dans son pantalon noir à pince et boucla sa ceinture rapidement. Pour finir, il passa son gilet noir et il déboutonna le dernier bouton de sa chemise. Il étouffait. Il sortit son bloc note de papier blanc et son stylo. Il se regarda dans la glace… Il vit son visage fatigué. Il n'avait pas trop dormit la nuit dernière, il avait eut une matinée mouvementée, avait prit un repas en quatrième vitesse et avait participé à un entraînement de basket ! Rien pour avoir l'air en pleine forme quoi. Il traversa rapidement le vestiaire et entra dans la salle. Son oncle fut soulagé de le voir.

- Dépêche-toi Ichigo… Va à la table 6, ils viennent d'arriver.

- J'y vais !

Ichigo se présenta et blêmit légèrement. Il s'agissait de Byakuya, Rukia, Orihime, Chad, Renji et Tatsuki !

- Que faites-vous là ?

- Ben on est tombé sur Rukia et son frère en faisant les boutiques et comme on a arpenté la ville tout l'après-midi, on s'est dit qu'on allait te rendre une petite visite. T'as dit à Renji hier que tu travaillais ici cet après-midi.

- Bon. Orihime, un chocolat je suppose ?

- T'as deviné !

- Chad et Renji une bière ?

- Renji fit un V de la victoire avec deux doigts, Chad hocha la tête.

- Rukia, un diabolo fraise ?

- Oui…

- Tatsuki, un Perrier ?

- Ouais, j'ai soif

- Euh, Sensei, un expresso ?

Byakuya qui l'observait sans rien dire lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour lui donner son accord.

- Je reviens avec la commande…

Et Ichigo partit rapidement derrière le bar et prépara son plateau.

- Sensei ? fit Renji. Vous êtes un prof d'Ichigo ?

- Oui… Je suis son professeur d'architecture.

- Pas possible ! s'écria Tatsuki et Orihime en cœur.

- Mon frère est super cool, décréta Rukia.

Les filles étaient plutôt d'accord, quant aux garçons, ils le trouvaient plutôt effrayant ! Ichigo revint vers eux. Son plateau fermement placé sur son bras, il plaça rapidement les consommations devant chacun et plaça un ticket sur la table. Il partit sans rien dire vers une autre table. Il arborait un semblant de sourire, ce qui était beaucoup quand on connaissait sa mine perpétuellement renfrognée.

Le jeune homme se déplaçait avec une certaine habileté autour des tables. Le café ne désemplit pas de l'après midi. Ichigo était sur les rotules… Il avait encaissé tout le monde. Il passa un dernier coup de chiffon sur les tables maintenant déserté. Son oncle lui proposa de partir. Ichigo lui demanda s'il pouvait se servir de sa douche car il n'en pouvait plus… Kisuke haussa les épaules, indifférent.

Sous le jet de la douche, Ichigo se sentit régénéré. Enfin un moment seul. Cependant, quand il enfila ses vêtements, il maugréa car il n'avait plus la force pour rentrer à moto. Il était lessivé. Limite, il pensait rentrer à pied ou plutôt appelé un taxi. Sa vue se brouillait légèrement. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement.

- Kisuke, je laisse ma moto dans ton garage. Je rentre à pied.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Juste de la fatigue. Mais pour plus de sécurité, je rentre à la maison à pied. Ca va me faire du bien.

- Comme tu veux !

- Je viendrai la récupérer demain matin.

- Ok. Bonne soirée ! Au fait, tu ne sors pas ?

- Nan, demain après-midi j'ai un match de basket à Tokyo.

- Aaahhh… tu reprends le basket ? Depuis quand ?

- C'est juste pour un dépannage. Mon camarade de classe m'a tellement bassiné que j'ai décidé de l'aider.

- Surprenant !

- Si tu le dis. Allez, à demain !

- Bonne soirée…

Ichigo sortit du café et allait prendre la direction de son appartement quand il repéra un coupé qu'il cru reconnaître. Il vit alors Byakuya en sortir. Il hésita et, finalement, il traversa la route et s'avanca à sa rencontre.

- J'ai pensé que tu pourrais être fatigué. Je te ramène chez toi ?

Ichigo hésita.

- Je ne tenterai rien…

- Ok… Je suis tellement crevé que je me vois mal faire le trajet à pied jusqu'a chez moi.

Ichigo monta dans la voiture et allongea les jambes. Il eu du mal à retenir un bâillement. Cela fit sourire Byakuya.

- Tu travailles dur…

- Bien obligé. C'est vrai que j'ai de la chance que mon père possède cet appartement, mais je m'occupe du reste ! J'ai pas le temps de chômer.

- Pour demain, ça ira ?

- Oui, une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira pour le mieux !

- Tu travailles le dimanche ?

- Non, mon oncle refuse. Il veut que je m'occupe de mes études. Sa voix était embrumée par le sommeil. Il bâilla à nouveau.

Ichigo vit la voiture s'arrêter devant chez lui.

- Tu connais mon adresse ?

- Je suis prof.

- Tu as accédé à mon dossier ?

- Non, c'est Rukia qui me l'a montré tout à l'heure.

- Tss !

- Je ne viendrai pas si tu ne m'y autorise pas !

- C'est rien…

- Tu vas arriver à te faire à manger tout seul ?

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas… je sais m'occuper de moi-même !

- …

- Bon, allez, monte ! Mais, rien ne se passera, ajouta t'il rapidement.

Byakuya eut un sourire et accepta l'invitation. Ils montèrent ensemble dans l'ascenseur. Les paupières d'Ichigo étaient lourdes.

- Excusez-moi mais, je ne suis pas en forme…

L'homme rattrapa Ichigo qui s'écroulait littéralement de fatigue. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et le retint fermement. Il sentit que le jeune homme posait sa tête sur son épaule et l'entendit soupirer. La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Byakuya poussa un peu l'orangé à moitié endormit hors de la cabine. Il lui demanda où se trouvait son appartement. Ichigo sortit ses clefs de sa poche et lui indiqua la porte au fond à droite. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Le brun s'attendait à un petit studio mais, il fut agréablement surpris par le logement du jeune homme.

En fait, il entra dans un grand vestibule qui donnait sur plusieurs portes. En passant devant, Byakuya vit une cuisine américaine moderne dans les tons de noirs et de gris. Des spots suspendus de couleur argent trônaient au dessus d'une table en retour qui séparait la cuisine du salon. Ce dernier était décoré de manière moderne. Des fauteuils rouges et une table basse était posé ça et là. Une télé à écran plat était accrochée au mur.

- Où es ta chambre ? demanda le brun

- A gauche… au fond !

Byakuya traversa le couloir et se dirigea donc au fond, à gauche. Il entra alors dans une pièce spacieuse. Un lit King size était placé face à une baie vitrée. Le sol était fait de parquet beige. Un grand placard occupait une partie du mur près du lit et le sol près du lit du jeune homme était jonché de magazines. Byakuya porta le jeune homme jusqu'au lit et l'allongea. Ce dernier le remercia vaguement et s'endormit pratiquement aussi tôt. Le brun passa rapidement une main dans les cheveux orangé de son amant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur la bouche du dormeur. Finalement, son regard se porta sur le sol et il lut les titres des magazines que lisait le jeune homme… Tous portaient sur l'architecture, le design, la décoration, le bâtiment… Il leva les yeux et vit un bureau sur lequel de gros livres trônaient. Une planche à dessin se trouvait en retour au bout du bureau. Elle donnait sur le parc en face de l'immeuble d'Ichigo. Byakuya se leva et ferma les stores de la chambre et quitta silencieusement cette dernière.

0°0°0°0°0

Byakuya avait pratiquement finit de préparer le souper quand il entendit des bruit de pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et croisa les yeux ambre du jeune homme qui semblait surpris.

- C'est toi qui as fait cela ? demanda le jeune homme.

La table avait été dressée et une agréable odeur sortait des différentes casseroles. Ichigo s'approcha des casseroles et voulu glisser un doigt dans une de ses dernières quand il reçut un coup de cuillère en bois sur la main.

- Oui, c'est moi qui aie fait cela et il est interdit de goûter avant de passer à table !

- Aille ! marmonna Ichigo. Laisse-moi goûter au moins, j'ai faim.

Byakuya le regarda, exaspéré. Cela était remarquable au haussement imperceptible de son sourcil droit !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna encore Ichigo. C'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir goûter quelque chose qui sent bon, surtout quand on à faim… Ta réaction est exagérée à mon avis!

- Ichigo… Va t'asseoir !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit va t'asseoir avant que je ne t'assomme avec ma cuillère !

Ichigo le foudroya du regard et partit s'asseoir comme l'autre homme lui avait demandé. Il posa son menton dans sa main. Son coude était posé sur la table. Il observa l'homme aux larges épaules s'affairer devant les fourneaux.

- C'est quoi ? L'orangé n'avait pas reconnu l'odeur qui s'élevait de la cuisine.

- Tu connais la cuisine indienne ?

- Non !

- Ah, ça va être aussi ta première fois pour cela aussi… fit la voix caressante et sensuelle de son professeur.

- Ne remet pas ça sur le tapis !

- Pourquoi ?

Ichigo croisa les yeux couleur d'encre qui le caressait lentement et sensuellement du regard. Il rougit légèrement. Son cœur n'avait cessé de battre plus vite depuis qu'il avait découvert son prof dans la cuisine. Il avait essayé d'être naturel et badin, mais là… les yeux qu'il lui faisait, le rendait faible. Il s'humecta les lèvres et répondit :

- Pour être honnête, cela me rend mal à l'aise…

- Tu n'as vraiment pas aimé ? La voix du brun s'était un peu voilée.

- Si et c'est ça le problème…

Le cœur d'Ichigo s'emballa. Byakuya se trouvait maintenant devant lui. Il avait lâché la cuillère et avait pris entre ses mains la tête du jeune homme. Il se pencha pour se retrouver au dessus du jeune homme, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Ces longs cheveux d'ébènes chatouillaient le visage de celui-ci. Il soupira. L'odeur de Byakuya lui faisait vraiment un drôle d'effet.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu une relation avec moi ?

- Parce ce que vous êtes mon prof. Parce ce que vous êtes un homme. Parce ce que je vous désire aussi… et que je ne m'étais jamais préparé à cela.

- Sort avec moi… Je t'aime…

Ichigo plissa les yeux et scruta le visage au dessus du sien. Il était sincère. Il aurait pu lui faire ce qu'il voulait mais, il n'avait absolument rien tenté.

- Essaye au moins…

- Et si je te blessais ?

- C'est le risque de toute relation !

Ichigo réfléchit profondément. Finalement, il murmura :

- Je veux bien essayer à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Je ne souhaite pas que cette dernière soit pour l'instant ébruitée. Tu es populaire et je vais me faire assassiner par tes fans. Et puis, je veux pouvoir être capable d'affronter les regards des autres avant… laisse moi m'habituer à cette idée. Et je préfère qu'on ait une relation prof/étudiant devant les autres sinon, ça va être rudement compliqué ! Est ce que cela te va ?

- À quelque part oui… C'est vrai que ce genre de relation n'est pas facile déjà en tant que professeur et étudiant. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans le cas d'une relation comme la notre. Attend deux secondes.

Byakuya était parti fermer les différents boutons de sa plaque à induction. Quand il se sentit attrapé par derrière, il se retourna et une bouche pris la sienne sans aucune cérémonie…

°0°0°0°0°

_Oh, oh... Que va t'il se passer à votre avis ?_

_La suite... au prochain épisode !_

_Review ?_


	4. Cuisine Indienne

Coucou !!!

Normalement, je devais pas posté ce chapitre aujourd'hui, mais Kobichou m'a envoyé un appel desespéré... donc, je le poste aujourd'hui et tu pourras partir tranquille en vacances comme ça !

Merci à Jits à Kobichou qui m'a bien fait rire, littleyaoifan (merci pour tes reviews aussi sur le blog ^^), à Nora Elsa, à odvie, Lilathia, Ernia, Palmier Tropical, Kitty, Lilathia, Hikari-chan, Altabatha, Hoshiyo-chan (j'espère que j'ai oublié personne. Si c'est le cas... vous pourrez me taper à la fin !) pour toutes vos reviews. Franchement, j'irai pas aussi vite, si je n'avais pas vos encouragements.

Et toutes mes excuses si je ne réponds pas à vos reviews directement, je le ferai dés que le bug aura disparu ! Bises à toutes

Je ne sais plus qui m'a dit que je sortais vite les chapitres (j_'ai pas de mérite, je l'ai presque finie O-O_).

Disclamer : euh... Tu sais Ichigo... la pointe de zangetsu sous ma gorge n'est pas utile... Bon, d'accord !!! Bleach ne m'appartient pas ! C'est à Tite Kubo ! M'enfin !!! Ils sont fous ses persos.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo regardait Byakuya éteindre les différentes plaques et eut une irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. Il se déplaça silencieusement et enlaça sa taille. Son amant se retourna, surpris, et oubliant tout le reste, Ichigo s'empara des lèvres si sensuelles de son compagnon. Ce dernier, quoique surpris, réagit immédiatement et ouvrit la bouche et savoura la langue si entreprenante qui avait envahit l'intimité de la caverne chaude et humide. Le jeune homme passa une main derrière le dos de Byakuya et de son autre bras resserra l'étreinte pour que l'espace entre eux soit restreint au maximum. Le brun gémit et finit par enrouler ses bras autour du cou d'Ichigo. Il finit par plonger une main dans ses cheveux oranges court, si doux et si souple.

L'orangé abandonna la bouche de Byakuya pour faire glisser ses lèvres si douces sur le lobe de l'oreille qu'il taquina du bout de la langue. Le brun frissonna et ferma les yeux à demi pour mieux profiter des sensations qui montaient en lui. Il sentait la bouche d'Ichigo qui descendait maintenant le long de la peau tendre de son cou.

Les longs doigts d'Ichigo caressaient doucement, à travers le tissu fin de sa chemise, les muscles de son dos. Sa main descendait, descendait… pour arriver sur ses fesses. Il allait gémir mais, une bouche vint recouvrir à nouveau la sienne et son gémissement fut étouffé par des lèvres gourmandes qui mordillaient à présent l'ourlet inférieur de ses lèvres. Byakuya ne savait plus trop où il se trouvait. Il avait l'impression que l'étudiant était partout et le flot d'émotions qui s'emparaient de son corps ne lui permettait plus trop de réfléchir.

Un portable sonna… Ichigo resta un instant en suspens. Byakuya se rendit compte que c'était le sien. Il allongea le bras pour le récupérer et vit que c'était sa sœur qui l'appelait. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette interruption n'était pas du tout à son goût… Mais il décrocha tout de même !

- Oui, Rukia !

- Oni-sama, tu rentres ce soir ?

- N..non…

Ichigo avait repris son exploration et avait entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Vous allez bien, Nii-sama ?

- Oui... il essayait de mettre plus de fermeté dans sa voix.

Il se crispa quand il sentit un de ses tétons se faire aspirer par une bouche humide, alors qu'une main glissait sur sa peau nue. Il faillit laisser échapper un gémissement mais, le retint juste à temps.

- Vous semblez avoir de la fièvre Nii-sama. Vous devriez rentrer ! Votre respiration est bizarre.

- Je me porte comme un charme, réussit à articuler avec détachement la pauvre victime de toutes ses tendres attentions.

- Vous êtes au courant qu'Ichigo joue au basket demain ?

- Oui ! Sa voix se fit un peu plus forte.

Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?

- Excuse- moi, je fais quelque chose d'autre en même temps.

- Ah !

Ichigo avait desserré la boucle de pantalon de son professeur et avait fait glisser celui-ci le long de ses jambes. Byakuya sentait la bouche exploratrice descendre lentement sur ses abdominaux et, soudain, une langue pénétra son nombril, alors qu'une main caressait son postérieur et que l'autre caressait maintenant sa virilité. Byakuya déglutit péniblement. Il s'attachait au peu de raison qu'il lui restait encore.

- Donc, je vous appelais pour savoir si vous vouliez venir avec Renji, Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryû, Chad et moi ?

Byakuya transpirait et du faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas gémir car la bouche d'Ichigo léchait maintenant son membre gonflé d'excitation. Il finit par dire d'une voix à peu près détachée…

- Oui, je viendrai.

Ichigo accélérait le mouvement dans un infernal balais de va et vient et, finalement, Byakuya n'en tenant plus décréta, énervé :

- Excuse-moi Rukia mais, je te rappellerai plus tard !

Il raccrocha violemment et gémit violemment. Il tremblait maintenant et du se raccrocher au meuble derrière lui. Ichigo remontait maintenant le long du corps de Byakuya qui visiblement avait du mal à respirer. Il enlaça sa taille et le tint serrer contre son corps dur et plongea une main dans les cheveux longs détachés de son professeur. Il avait approché son visage près du sien. Ichigo avait plongé ses yeux aussi brûlants que de la lave dans ceux tourmentés et sombres de son amant. Il lui murmura :

- J'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais raccrocher ! J'admire ton self-contrôle… je n'aurai pas résisté aussi longtemps que toi !

- Je te le revaudrai un jour… souffla Byakuya, haletant. Mais, pour l'instant continue ce que tu faisais… ah moins que tu ne souhaites plus poursuivre ?

Ichigo eu un petit sourire carnassier et prit les lèvres si proche des siennes et les dégusta à nouveau. Il plaqua le corps de son amant contre le meuble et frotta le sien contre lui. Byakuya se rendit compte qu'Ichigo était aussi excité que lui. Ses mains se dirigèrent vivement vers le pantalon du jeune homme et entreprirent de défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

- On continue ici ? demanda Ichigo à voix basse

- J'aimerais un autre endroit…

L'orangé pris soudain sa victime dans ses bras, Byakuya protesta.

- Tu comptes marcher comment là ?

Byakuya rougit violemment et fronça les sourcils. Ichigo posa l'homme sur le lit délicatement et plongea ses yeux si sérieux dans ceux de son amant. Il passa une main sur son visage, tendrement. Ses mains douces firent glisser la chemise grande ouverte. Ses doigts parcouraient les muscles bien dessinés de Byakuya. Il se pencha et l'embrassa. Il le repoussa sur le lit et monta à califourchon sur lui. Ses mains parcouraient maintenant tout son corps. Les endroits les plus intimes furent fouillés délicatement. L'homme plus âgé ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il avait glissé ses propres mains dans la chevelure de son amant qui descendait à nouveau pour finir de le déshabiller.

- Ichigo… gémit Byakuya.

Quand son amant eu finit de lui enlever ses vêtements et qu'il le vit revenir vers lui, il se redressa et retira son t-shirt. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils étaient chargés de désirs. Leurs respirations se firent plus haletantes. Byakuya toucha le buste de son amant et fit glisser ses doigts fins sur la peau douce d'Ichigo.

Un téléphone sonna mais, Ichigo fit la sourde oreille. Plus d'interruption ! Il se pencha et Byakuya le repoussa sur le côté. Il entreprit à son tour de l'effeuiller lentement. Sa bouche explora la peau sensible de son amant. Ses doigts défirent le pantalon et n'y tenant plus, il caressa le membre gonflé toujours prisonnier d'un boxer noir. Ichigo frissonnait sous lui. Il libera enfin l'érection de son amant. Il entreprit de caresser son sexe sur toute la longueur, lentement puis, de plus en plus rapidement. L'orangé avait attrapé d'une main un drap et de l'autre avait agrippé les cheveux noirs. Il haletait et finit par gémir quand la bouche de son amant remplaça ses mains habiles. Inconsciemment, il se mit à bouger… « Mon Dieu ! » pensa t'il. Il tremblait littéralement. Il cambra les reins et se mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il croisa le regard charbon où il pouvait lire la même passion.

- Viens… murmura Byakuya

- Tu es sur ? demanda-t-il quand il vit son amant prendre une position suggestive.

Pour toute réponse, il s'allongea sur le ventre et écarta un peu plus les jambes. Ichigo passa au dessus de lui et lui caressa le dos d'une main et de son autre main, entrepris une lente exploration d'un endroit pas prévu pour cela à la base. La chute de reins de Byakuya hypnotisait le jeune homme qui se pencha pour l'embrasser. Un frisson répondit à cette caresse. Il plaça un doigt et explora la cavité. Il voyait le corps de Byakuya se crisper pour se détendre enfin. Le corps svelte se mit à trembler lorsqu'il le pénétra avec un deuxième doigt. Un gémissement sourd provenant du fond de sa gorge répondit à cette intrusion. Lorsqu'il sentit les contours de l'anus devenir plus souple, il introduisit un troisième doigt. Byakuya se crispa légèrement mais Ichigo le rassura par des mots tendres et le caressa tendrement de son autre main. Les doigts du jeune homme bougeait à présent à l'intérieur de lui en des mouvements de va et vient et son amant se mit à gémir et à se tordre de plaisir. Voyant les yeux suppliants de sa victime qui subissait ces caresses indécentes, et après s'être assuré que son amant était suffisamment préparé, Ichigo enlaça sa taille et redressa les hanches larges face à lui. Il avait une vue imprenable sur le postérieur de l'homme sans défense devant lui. Lentement, il entreprit de pénétrer Byakuya qui laissa échapper un gémissement. Le cœur du jeune homme battait un peu plus vit. Il attendit.

- S'il... te plaît… bouge…

Ichigo agrippa le bassin devant lui et se mit à bouger. D'abord lentement, il se sentait aspirer de l'intérieur. Puis, ses mouvements se firent plus rapides au fur et à mesure que son plaisir augmentait il se laissa aller contre le dos de son amant. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sous Byakuya et attrapa le sexe de ce dernier et entreprit de le caresser en même temps sur toute sa longueur. Son amant émit un râle de plaisir et se mit à trembler…

- Ichigo je vais…

- Moi aussi…

Les deux amants se tendirent en même temps, tous les deux se laissant aller aux mêmes sensations de plaisir intense !

Ichigo s'effondra à côté de Byakuya. Il lui faisait face… une grande tendresse brillait au fond de ses yeux. Lentement, la main du jeune roux attrapa les longs cheveux ébène de son amant. Il les plaça sur le côté avec douceur. Il s'approcha lentement de son visage. Son regard était grave et emplie de douceur. Il se pencha et embrassa tendrement les lèvres de son vis à vis.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de parole. Ichigo attira son professeur contre lui et plaça son visage contre son cou. Il respira son odeur de savon, d'épices et de musc. Son odeur l'étourdissait.

- Tu te rends compte que tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière, souffla Byakuya, le nez dans ses cheveux.

Lentement, l'étudiant leva les yeux et croisa son regard…

- Quand je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'étais prêt.

- Tu as dit « essayer ».

- Si je n'étais pas prêt, je n'aurai pas « essayé ».

Un silence confortable s'installa. Finalement, Ichigo murmura…

- Et si on mangeait ta préparation indienne… J'ai faim !

Byakuya éclata de rire…

- C'est plutôt une bonne maladie…

- Je pourrais avoir faim d'autre chose après…

- Niet, demain tu as un match de basket !

- T'es pas drôle !

- Viens… et Byakuya enlaça le corps de son jeune amant et l'embrassa avec sensualité.

- Comment veux-tu que je n'aie pas faim de toi après ca ?

- Hum….

Le repas attendit encore un peu…

°0°0°0°0°

_P'tite review ?_


	5. Un dernier Match

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite des aventures de Bya x Ichi.

Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo, je l'emprunte juste pour mes délires personnels !!! Bon Yachiru... Rend moi les bonbons que j'ai durement gagné lorsque j'ai fait le strip de Mayuri !

Merci à toit Ernia de me corriger aussi vite !

Et Merci pour toutes les reviews que vous me laissez. Ca me fait plaisir et s'est motivant pour écrire les suites !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son portable. Il tendit la main vers sa table de chevet et décrocha.

- 'tain, mais t'étais où ?

- Grimmjow ? fit la voix endormie d'Ichigo.

- Tu dors encore ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

- Il est 13h30…

- Mon œil ! J'ai mis mon radio réveil pour qu'il sonne à 10h30.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu foutais hier soir ?

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai essayé de te joindre figure toi ! On organisait une sortie au restaurant tous ensemble…

- J'étais occupé !

Ichigo s'assit dans le lit et jeta un coup d'œil à son horloge digitale, il était 9h42 ! Il soupira et bailla.

- Qu'est ce qui t'empêchait de décrocher ? fit l'autre, narquois.

- Une occupation où tu n'as pas forcément envie de répondre à ce moment là ! Ca te vas comme excuse… où je te fais un dessin, maugréa Ichigo, énervé.

Ce dernier sentit un mouvement près de lui. Il tourna donc la tête et rencontra les yeux neutres de son amant. Il tendit sa main et enlaça celle de Byakuya et repris sa conversation. L'autre avait fait silence.

- Ne me dit pas que t'as couché avec Kuchiki ?

- Avec qui je passe mon temps ne te regarde en rien, Grimmjow.

Ichigo sentit l'étreinte des doigts de son petit ami se crisper en entendant le prénom de son interlocuteur.

- Si, justement !

- En quel honneur ?

- … parce ce que je te veux !

- Arrête de déconner… Bon, l'horaire est toujours le même pour cet après-midi ?

- Oui. Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, Ichigo !

- Mais oui… murmura l'autre qui se rallongea sur son lit. Je te laisse et tenter de profiter d'encore un peu de sommeil ! A tout'

Il raccrocha sous les protestations de l'autre.

- Il va me tuer tout à l'heure… marmonna Ichigo.

Byakuya se redressa sur ses avant-bras et surplomba l'étudiant.

- Tu… tu l'aimes ?

Ichigo le regarda, surpris.

- Non, pas du tout… C'est un bon pote, mais ça s'arrête là.

- Il est séduisant, insista Byakuya.

Ichigo qui voyait apparaître une légère pointe de jalousie rétorqua :

- Et en plus, il a mon âge et il est bien bâtit ! Un vrai piège à mec… ironisa t'il.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils et un air froid et distant apparu sur son visage. Ichigo se redressa brutalement et entoura les larges épaules de son amant.

- Byakuya… tu es le seul homme avec qui j'ai jamais eu envie de faire l'amour. Je sais que Grimmjow est chiant et qu'il est considéré « comme séduisant » et très populaire… mais pour moi, c'est juste un camarade de classe.

Ichigo voyant toujours que son compagnon semblait contrarié, se rapprocha de lui. Il posa ses lèvres à la base de son cou, là où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre et entreprit de léchouiller cet endroit qu'il avait découvert très sensible chez son amant la veille au soir. Ce dernier frissonna.

- Et puis, il faut que tu t'occupes de « ça » !

Il avait attrapé la main de son amant pour la poser sur son intimité qui commençait à se raidir. Byakuya fut surpris et voulu parler mais Ichigo l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Le brun réussit à s'échapper quelques instants pour lui dire :

- Tu as un match cet après-midi… tu n'auras plus d'énergie

- J'en ai à revendre de l'énergie. Et de toute façon, c'est de ta faute… t'es trop sexy au réveil !

Le plus jeune était déjà monté à califourchon sur le plus vieux et avait entrepris d'explorer à nouveau ce corps qu'il trouvait encore plus tentant que la veille.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était en avance au rendez-vous mais c'était la faute de Byakuya qui avait réussit à sortir de l'appartement de son amant avant de se faire à nouveau coincé par le jeune homme. Il avait déjeuné et le brun avait proposé de déposer Ichigo devant le café de son oncle. Il soupira quand il le quitta. Son amant avait réintégré son air froid, distant et inabordable. Puis, il eut un petit sourire pervers en se souvenant que ce même homme pouvait être aussi chaud que la braise…

- On peut savoir ce qui te fait sourire de cette façon, maugréa Grimmjow.

- Un souvenir…

- J'aimerai sincèrement être à la place de cette personne en ce moment.

- Qui te dit que c'est une « personne » ?

- Vu le sourire pervers que tu avais sur les lèvres… j'aurai du mal à penser que tu pensais à un bâtiment !

- C'est vrai !

- T'es en avance…

- Tu préfères que j'arrive à la dernière minute ?

Bientôt ils virent arriver toute l'équipe et l'entraîneur. Le bus était à l'heure et ils grimpèrent tous à l'intérieur. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et Kenpachi donna ses instructions d'avant match. Ensuite, chacun plongea dans son petit monde. Ichigo avait tiré son baladeur MP3 et tomba sur « Sexual Healing » chanté par Marving Gaye… « Décidément… ma vie a été un long désert sentimental et maintenant, tout est prétexte à se tourner vers le sexe ! » Il changea le morceau et écouta « Immortal » d'Adema. Il regardait d'un air absent la ville qu'il traversait. Il se conditionnait pour le match… Il avait horreur de perdre et il avait bien l'intention même si c'était un des rares matchs qu'il allait jouer de donner tout son potentiel.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Il était encore dans les vestiaires. Kenpachi fit un petit discours : « Les gonzesses ! Je n'ai pas besoin de vous enfoncer dans le crâne l'importance qu'à ce match. Pensez à la première impression que vous voulez laisser à ces cons… c'est de cette première impression que vous laisserez à ces culs terreux qui déterminera le tournant du match ! Jaggerjack, je te les laisse ».

Grimmjow entra le premier sur le terrain et des exclamations s'élevèrent des tribunes. Ichigo entendit un brouhaha particulier dans lequel il crut reconnaître son nom. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les visages familiers de ses amis et les yeux de Byakuya. Ichigo le regardait sans le voir réellement. Il tourna la tête et se dirigeait vers leur siège. Grimmjow avait observé l'échange ou plutôt le « non échange » visuel entre les deux hommes. « Parfait » pensa t'il.

Ils se placèrent sur le parquet et Ichigo oublia tout. Son attention était uniquement tournée vers le match qui allait se jouer. Une excitation comme il n'en avait plus connue depuis longtemps s'était emparée de son esprit. Toute l'équipe était présente et ne pensait qu'à écraser l'adversaire. Il ne faisait pas attention à Grimmjow en tant qu'individu. Il était devenu le coéquipier du capitaine. Tout son être était consacré au jeu… il intercepta les ballons et marqua plusieurs paniers. Son centre de gravité plus bas face à ces adversaires empêchait ces derniers de lui prendre le ballon. Il fit quelques passes remarquables à son capitaine avec qui il était en osmose totale durant le jeu. Ils se combinaient à merveille.

Chez les spectateurs et surtout les supporters de l'équipe de Karakura, l'ambiance était à la folie. A la mi-temps, Ichigo s'installa sur un siège et il reçu les chaudes félicitations de ces coéquipiers. Une douleur vint rappeler à Ichigo pourquoi il ne pouvait plus pratiquer le basket et pourquoi il avait dit adieu à une carrière professionnelle. International. Il prit une bouteille d'eau et bu abondamment. « Merde ! » La colère le submergea. Grimmjow s'était penché sur lui et le regardait inquiet.

- Tu vas bien ?

Ichigo leva les yeux et Grimmjow fut légèrement choqué par l'envie de meurtre qu'il lisait dans son regard.

- Je vais très bien… déclara froidement Ichigo.

- Il m'avait semblé…

- Quoi ? Tu vas me demander quelque chose alors qu'on est en plein milieu du match ?

- Ne t'emporte pas. Je demandais juste !

- Boucle là !

Ichigo pencha à nouveau la tête en avant et contrôla la douleur qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait revivre après toutes ses années d'abstinence. Jouer au basket, la passion de toute sa vie qui avait été réduite à néant… Il avait l'occasion de pouvoir encore une fois se replonger dans son univers. « Tiens bon !!! C'est tout ce que je demande… Kami ! Faites que je tienne tout ce match ! » La douleur s'était atténuée et Ichigo se redressa à nouveau, maître de lui. Ichigo avait retrouvé ses instincts de killer et son regard était absolument froid quand il regardait l'équipe adverse. Le match redémarra après le passage de pom-pom girls…

Ichigo se plaça. La balle fut lancé et il démarra en trompe et intercepta la balle et en quelques enjambés et avaient atteint le dessous du panier adverse. Il bondit pour placer un panier d'entré de jeu. Il se replaça rapidement à sa position… Il n'entendait pas les hurlements autour de lui. Ses yeux étaient uniquement fixés sur le ballon. Il se déplaça sur le parquet ciré avec grâce tel un prédateur attendant sa proie… Il bondissait pour intercepter et faisait des passes à ces coéquipiers complètement n'importe comment (au premier abord) en dessous de ses jambes, derrière son épaule, sur les côtés ces derniers ne faisaient qu'observer ses mouvements pour être sur d'où allait venir la prochaine. Le jeu était devenu dément et les adversaires étaient littéralement ridiculisés… La fin du match fut sifflée. 93-22 !

Ichigo lâcha la pression au coup de sifflet. Il se pencha en avant et rechercha son souffle. Il était soulagé. Il se redressa et se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers qui le congratulèrent. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le vestiaire. Ichigo avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il lui fallait son spray. Une douleur à son bras gauche l'avertit de la menace. Il fouilla fébrilement dans son sac et le trouva rapidement.

- Qu'est ce que tu fous Ichigo ? demanda Grimmjow.

…

Ichigo prit le spray et le plaça sous sa langue et appuya sur le couvercle pour libérer une substance qui agirait rapidement sur ces symptômes. Il s'assit sur le banc et prit une serviette et s'épongea rapidement le visage.

- T'es sur que ça va ? insista le bleuté.

- Laisse moi 5 minutes tu veux bien ?!

Grimmjow scruta le visage du roux qui avait beaucoup pâlit en quelques minutes. Il se demandait quel était le produit qu'il venait de prendre. Mais ne posa pas de questions. Il était déjà suffisamment énervé comme cela. Il le laissa donc tranquille.

- Tu ferais mieux de prendre ta douche. Tu vas attraper la crève !

- Ouais… marmonna Ichigo.

Il se leva péniblement et attrapa ses affaires pour prendre sa douche. Il était là tout d'un coup. Il n'avait qu'une envie dormir. Ichigo réussit à se sécher et à s'habiller. Il monta dans le bus et s'affala sur un siège. Il essayait de retrouver son calme. Il voyait vaguement que Grimmjow s'était placé de telle sorte qu'il pouvait l'observer. Arrivé à destination, le bleuté était définitivement inquiet pour le plus petit. Quand Ichigo descendit les marches, il entendit une voix faussement joyeuse lancer :

- Oh ! Ichigo… je me doutais bien qu'une petite visite chez ton père s'imposerait !

Kisuke s'était déplacé et avait attrapé le sac de son neveu. Ce dernier le regardait d' un air las et absent.

- J'espère au moins que tu as gagné !

- On les a écrasé… mais qui êtes vous ? demanda Grimmjow à Kisuke qui semblait très bien connaître Ichigo.

Kisuke eu un petit sourire pervers et déclara :

- Son amant !

Ichigo ne protesta même pas et se laissa entraîner par son oncle vers sa voiture. Cette dernière démarra et laissa un Grimmjow désemparé !

« Son amant ? ». Il fronça les sourcils. Un autre rival ?

_°0°0°0°0°0°_

_N'oubliez pas ! Le review est le carburant de l'auteur ^^_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! To be continued..._


	6. Révélations

Bonjour à toutes,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Passion Secrète !

Bravo à Ykyria qui a trouvé la maladie d'Ichigo

Jits m'a signalé qu'au passage précédent le fait qu'Ichigo joue au basket et soit atteint d'une maladie correspondrait à une maladie d'un des frères Scott. Bah, c'est un plagia inconscient car je ne connais pas du tout cette série. Je ne regarde que les animés... Donc, pour éventuellement ceux qui connaissent la série, me balancer pas des pierres, j'en savais rien ! Mais bon, je pense pas que ce qui va suivre se trouve dans chez les frères Scott ^^

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

_(Jijisub chuchote : enfin, à ce qu'il paraît, car moi... _

_Byakuya de sa voix calme : Senbonzakura..._

_J : au secours, c'est vrai tout appartient à Tite !!!!)_

0°0°0°0°0°0

Kisuke appela de sa voiture le numéro de portable d'Isshin. Ichigo s'était endormit sur le siège du passager. Kisuke était réellement inquiet.

- Oui, Kisuke !

- J'arrive avec Ichigo. Prépare-toi pour une consultation… il a l'air en piteux état.

- C'est à dire ?

- Il était blême en descendant du bus et là, il dort…

- Tu arrives dans combien de temps ?

- Normalement, je devrai arriver dans 6 ou 7 minutes !

- Très bien à tout de suite.

Kisuke conduisit rapidement, tout en faisant attention de ne pas avoir d'accident. Il arriva 9 minutes plus tard devant les portes de l'hôpital. Isshin attendait à la porte. Quand il vit la voiture, il fit un signe aux brancardiers et ils descendirent jusqu'à la Mercedes de Kisuke. Le jeune homme fut soulevé et déposé sur le brancard délicatement. Isshin prit le pouls de son fils en même temps que les brancardiers emmenaient le jeune homme dans la salle de consultation prévue pour lui.

Isshin sortit rapidement une lampe et regarda le blanc des yeux d'Ichigo. Il ne vit pas Kisuke s'installer sur une chaise derrière lui. Il regardait le jeune homme allongé, soucieux. Isshin continuait son occultation. Une infirmière arriva en tirant une machine derrière elle. Elle suivit les instructions du docteur et plaça des électrodes sur le torse du roux.

Le pouls était irrégulier. Finalement, Ishida père entra dans la pièce. Il salua brièvement Kisuke et se dirigea vers son ami.

- Alors ?

- Il n'a rien de grave. Je pense qu'il a eu une alerte, mais qu'il a pu prendre ses médicaments à temps.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de l'arrêter !

- Tu crois réellement qu'Ichigo est comme Uryû ? Même si j'avais fermé la porte, il aurait trouvé le moyen de passer par la fenêtre.

- Barricade les fenêtres !

- Il aurait creusé un tunnel… Tu me considères peut-être comme un mauvais père, mais l'équilibre que j'entretiens avec la vie de mes enfants est fragile. Et puis, il est adulte… Je pense qu'il connaît les risques mieux que personne.

- Tu lui as fait préparer une chambre ?

- Oui… On le garde pour la semaine.

- Il ne va pas être heureux…

- Je veux le garder en vie… même s'il n'est pas d'accord ! Il devrait rencontrer une femme au moins, il s'accrocherait un peu plus à la vie.

- Ou un homme, fit Kisuke.

- Qu'a tu-dis ?demanda Isshin.

- Ton fils attire les deux ! D'ailleurs, j'ai croisé un magnifique spécimen tout à l'heure.

- Ne donne pas tes penchants pervers à mon fils… de plus, il ne sort qu'avec des femmes.

- Isshin… quand comprendras-tu que les sentiments ne se commandent pas ?

- Boucle là ! J'ai déjà du mal à accepter que mon fils travaille pour mon bon à rien de frère alors, s'il te plaît ne la ramène pas !

- Comme tu veux. J'ai tout de même le droit de rendre visite à mon neveu ?

- Tu fais partie de la 'famille'. Et puis, il t'aime beaucoup pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. Si tu ne venais pas, cela le perturberai.

- Très bien… je vais rentrer alors ! Je passerai lui rendre visite demain… Ciao' grand frère!

Kisuke quitta la pièce sous le regard inquisiteur d'Isshin. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais sa désinvolture et son je-m'en-foutisme, l'exaspérait. Et puis, c'était la grosse déception des leurs parents. La violente dispute qu'il avait eu son père quand il avait apprit que son fils cadet était gay et qu'il l'assumait. Enfin, tout cela ne le concernait pas !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait observé Ichigo pendant le match. Le regard de fauve qu'Ichigo lui avait lancé avait été déconcertant. Il avait eu l'air de ne pas le connaître… mais en fait, il semblait être dans une sorte d'état second. Plus tard, il avait été sincèrement surpris par ces compétences sportives. Il en avait fait la remarque à Renji. Ce dernier lui expliqua qu'Ichigo devait devenir professionnel et qu'il avait été recruté pour faire partit d'une équipe de la NBA, mais qu'il avait eu un 'accident' de santé et qu'il avait renoncé. 'Quel problème de santé ?' pensa Byakuya. Il scruta alors son amant sur le parquet ciré. Ce dernier évoluait avec aisance et grâce. Il était tout à fait dans son élément. Un peu avant la fin de la première mi-temps, il vit le jeune homme faire une petite grimace… comme s'il avait mal. En fait, il ne s'en serait pas aperçu si Renji ne lui avait pas signalé son 'accident'. Qu'est ce que cela pouvait être ?

A la mi-temps, il vit nettement Ichigo ne pas se sentir bien. Il allait se lever et vit que Grimmjow s'était approché de son coéquipier. Il était évident que ce dernier s'inquiétait pour le plus petit joueur. Mais il semblait qu'il s'était fait envoyer sur les roses par ce dernier car il arborait une minute plus tard une mine renfrognée. Son amant se leva soudain et il put le voir de ¾. Il semblait se sentir vraiment mieux. Son regard était d'une froideur absolue. Byakuya pensa qu'il n'avait rien à lui envier dans ces moments-là ! Il entendait les jeunes filles hystériques scander son numéro et son nom. Il était évident qu'il remportait un réel succès mais cela semblait le laisser de marbre.

Le match repris et Ichigo se mouvait toujours avec cette grâce féline. Cependant, au cours du match Byakuya voyait les signes de fatigues s'accumuler. A la fin, d'ailleurs, il ne bougeait plus beaucoup. Quand le coup de sifflet final retentit, il se pencha en avant. Le brun se posa la question à savoir s'il pouvait le rejoindre dans les vestiaires… Mais la réponse fut non, évidemment. Il observa sa sœur et ses amis qui trouvaient également qu'Ichigo semblait fatigué. Ils se levèrent et sortirent péniblement du gymnase. La salle était comble et chacun voulait s'attarder, pour discuter apparemment. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur, ils purent voir les joueurs monter dans le bus. Byakuya était maintenant très inquiet. Lentement, il proposa aux autres de les ramener… mais Renji proposa que tous aillent devant le gymnase de l'université pour attraper Ichigo.

Byakuya avait le cœur qui battait à 100 à l'heure durant le trajet. Il entendait Rukia, Tatsuki et Orihime discuter de l'état de santé de son amant.

- Il te l'avait dit à toi ce qu'il avait pour avoir passé 3 mois à l'hôpital?

- Nan, marmonna Tatsuki. Je l'ai cuisiné pendant des heures mais il ne m'a jamais répondu et puis, j'ai voulu demander à ses sœurs et à son père… mais tous m'ont dit qu'Ichigo leur avait fait promettre qu'ils ne diraient rien à personne.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas, dit Orihime. Il parle tellement peu de lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Rukia.

Byakuya loua sa sœur d'être amie avec les amies d'enfance de son amant. Il en apprenait plus sans se faire rembarrer par le jeune homme.

- Je crois que c'est en rapport avec le décès de sa mère. Il l'a très mal vécue… et puis, peu de temps après, il y a eu un scandale avec l'oncle d'Ichigo. Je crois que cela l'a traumatisé.

- Quel type de scandale ? fit Rukia.

- Bah, son oncle a fait son coming-out et le grand-père d'Ichigo a failli tuer son fils. A la place il l'a déshérité. Et le père d'Ichigo qui est le frère de Kisuke, a coupé les ponts et à fait en sorte que le petit ne puisse plus voir son oncle. Le problème, c'est que Kisuke était le confident de la mère d'Ichigo et qu'ils étaient très proche tous les trois. Ichigo devait avoir dans les 12-13 ans quand cela c'est produit. Il a fait une dépression et ne voulait plus parler à personne. Finalement, quand il a eu dans les 18 ans juste avant d'entrer à l'université, il a été emmené d'urgence à l'hôpital. Mais la raison, on en sait rien… tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à partir de se moment là, Kisuke est réapparu auprès d'Ichigo. Après, Ichigo s'est installé dans l'ancien appartement qu'occupait sa mère et il s'est mis à travailler pour son oncle en dépannage.

- Dit donc, Tatsuki, tu en connais des choses sur Ichigo, déclara Rukia.

- Bah, ma maison est à côté de celle d'Ichigo. On se connaît depuis notre 'naissance'. On a fréquenté les mêmes classes, on a fait partie des mêmes clubs… Bref, j'ai l'impression qu'il est comme mon frère.

- J'aurai pourtant cru que tu en étais amoureuse…

- Tu rigoles… c'est vrai que, quand j'étais adolescente, j'ai eu un petit faible pour lui… mais, c'est de l'histoire ancienne.

- Tu serais amoureuse…

Byakuya n'écoutait plus. Il vit le bus arrêté et les joueurs de l'équipe sur le parvis devant l'école. Il vit Renji se diriger vers Grimmjow. Il arrêta la voiture et tous descendirent pour rejoindre le groupe formé par les joueurs et l'entraineur.

- Il est à l'hôpital ? demanda Renji.

- Oui… c'est son amant qui l'a conduit ! grommela le bleuté.

Byakuya pâlit légèrement…

- Son amant, fit Tatsuki. Il y eu un petit silence et elle reprit soudain. L'amant en question, il n'était pas blond avec des yeux verts-gris, de grande taille et qui devait avoir la trentaine passée avec un air pervers ou moqueur sur le visage ?

- Si ! dit Grimmjow, choqué par la description de la jeune fille.

- C'est Kisuke… marmonna la jeune fille. C'est l'oncle d'Ichigo !

- Pardon ? fit Grimmjow qui ne connaissait pas l'individu et qui semblait bien loin de ressembler à Ichigo.

- Urahara Kisuke est l'oncle paternel d'Ichigo. C'est le premier à raconter n'importe quoi !! En plus, c'est un escroc de première… N'empêche, il aime beaucoup Ichigo qu'il considère comme un fils.

- C'est vrai qu'il a l'air 'bizarre', marmonna le bleuté.

Les autres joueurs étaient partis et l'entraîneur les quitta brutalement. Rukia proposa d'aller à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles du jeune homme. Tous acquiescèrent et Byakuya remercia Kami-sama pour lui avoir accordé une telle sœur !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ils arrivèrent bien vite à l'hôpital de Karakura. Tous se dirigèrent vers le hall et, Tatsuki qui connaissait les lieux, demanda à connaître la chambre d'Ichigo. La secrétaire les informa que le jeune homme était admis à l'hôpital mais qu'il était toujours en observation. Tatsuki demanda alors si elle pouvait voir le Pr. Kurosaki Isshin.

- Je ne peux pas le déranger…

- Dites que c'est Tatsuki qui le demande. Vous verrez, il va m'accorder un entretien !

Elle avait un tel aplomb et la secrétaire se souvint vaguement d'avoir déjà vu la jeune fille et ses amis avec le Pr. Kurosaki. Elle appela son portable et l'informa de la présence de la jeune fille.

- J'arrive ! déclara-t'il.

Ils étaient tous dans le grand hall d'entrée, attendant le père d'Ichigo. Le silence s'installa. Tous pensaient au jeune homme, soucieux de son état de santé. Ils entendirent une exclamation derrière eux et tous se retournèrent. Ils virent arriver un homme très grand dans les 1.90 m, une armoire à glace. Les cheveux noirs en épis, une barbe naissante, des yeux noirs fatigués. Cet homme était une vraie force de la nature. Il respirait la force. Il prit Tatsuki par les épaules…

- Tatsuki, je suis si content de te voir. Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

- Bien mais comment va Ichigo ?

Le père regarda l'assemblée et scruta tous les visages et s'arrêta sur celui de Byakuya.

- Vous ne semblez pas être un ami de mon fils.

- Non, en effet, répondit imperturbable le jeune homme. Je suis l'un de ses professeurs.

- Comment cela se fait-il que vous soyez ici ?

- C'est parce ce que Grimmjow l'a invité et en plus, nous avions besoin d'une voiture. Il est aussi le frère d'une amie d'Ichigo, déclara Inoue.

- Inoue, je t'adore ! J'ai toujours apprécié tes explications claires et complètes, déclara Isshin.

- Tiens, Chad et Uryû ne sont pas là ?

- Bon, le vieux tu vas nous dire comment va Ichigo ? grogna Tatsuki.

- Du calme, répondit Isshin pas vexé pour un sous. Ichigo va bien. On va le garder pendant une semaine. Isshin regardait maintenant Byakuya. Je pourrai vous voir une petite minute en privé ?

- On ne peut pas venir ? demandèrent Tatsuki et Inoue.

- Non…

Isshin entraîna Byakuya à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. Celui-ci aperçut bientôt une plaque où le nom du père d'Ichigo était indiqué. En dessous était noté : vice président directeur général. Le bureau était spacieux et bien éclairé. L'espace était moderne avec quelques objets anciens. Il pria le professeur de s'asseoir et s'installa lui-même derrière son bureau.

- Je vous aie demandé de venir, car je pense que mon fils n'a pas tenu à informer l'université de son état de santé. Si quelqu'un au moins est au courant… cela pourrai lui sauver la vie à cet entêté !

- De quoi parlez vous ? demanda Byakuya de sa voix profonde et grave !

- C'est dingue, je vous aurai pris pour un noble et non pour un professeur d'université.

- Mais je le suis, déclara simplement le brun.

Isshin parût surpris.

- Si je m'attendais… enfin bref, mon fils et moi on est un peu 'en froid'. Je veille sur lui de loin et c'est plutôt avec mon plus jeune frère qu'il entretient des relations plus personnelles. Mais là, j'avoue que je suis inquiet.

Il y eu un petit silence. Isshin triturait ses mains robustes, pas celles qu'on imagine d'un Professeur en médecine. Il reprit :

- Ichigo a fait un infarctus il y a quelques années. On lui a fait des examens et nous avons mis longtemps avant de trouver qu'il avait une toute petite malformation cardiaque, pratiquement indétectable. En fait, à peine 0,2% de la population mondiale en serait atteinte. Cela ne l'empêche pas de vivre normalement, loin de là. Par contre, il ne peut pas suivre un effort important trop longtemps de type 'compétition'. Je me souviendrais toujours de sa tête lorsqu'on lui a annoncé qu'il ne pourrait plus pratiquer de basket. J'ai eu l'impression de lui annoncer deux fois la mort de sa mère !

Nouveau silence… Byakuya remercia le ciel de savoir garder son self-control. Ce qu'il avait appris en moins d'une heure sur son amant le bouleversait au plus au point. Isshin reprit.

- Bref, tout cela pour dire que, si vous voyez qu'il présente des signes de fatigue importante, si on veut l'obliger à faire un effort intense – faites lui refuser, ou si vous le voyez s'effondrer brutalement en se tenant le bras gauche, demandez-lui de sortir son spray. C'est un produit qui se diffuse immédiatement dans son corps et qui empêchera Ichigo d'avoir une attaque. Bref, veiller sur lui, si vous le pouvez. Par contre, je vous demanderai de n'en parler à personne. Ichigo refuse de parler de son dossier médical. Je fais une exception pour vous parce que je pense que cela peut lui sauver la vie d'avoir un adulte responsable et conscient de ses problèmes près de lui.

- Je ferai mon possible pour l'aider ! déclara Byakuya un peu mal à l'aise face à la situation.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur. Isshin respira un peu mieux et sembla soulagé.

- Je vous en prie. Il sera possible de lui rendre visite ?

- Euh ? Bien sur, déclara Isshin. Avec plaisir… Sauf aujourd'hui puisqu'il est en observation, mais demain vous pourrez le rencontrer sans problème.

- Il a eu un infarctus aujourd'hui ?

- Un léger, rien de grave… Mais bon, c'est à surveiller. Je vais devoir vous laisser, car je dois procéder à une opération. Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté.

- Je vous en prie… murmura Byakuya.

Ils sortirent et Isshin le laissa sur le pas de la porte de son bureau. Le noble était secoué intérieurement. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'être auprès du jeune homme mais, il lui faudrait attendre le lendemain. Il rejoignit le groupe qui le harcela de questions. Byakuya ne pipa mot a propos de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Isshin. Lorsqu'il entra dans sa chambre beaucoup plus tard ce jour-là, ses pensées étaient tournées uniquement vers Ichigo. Il aurait tellement voulu le prendre dans ses bras. A la place, il prit un oreiller et s'endormit beaucoup plus tard dans la nuit. Son sommeil fut agité.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_To be Continued !_

_Review ?_


	7. Mise au Point

Bonjour à toutes,

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Passion Secrète... en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant !

Disclamer : Faut se faire une raison... tout appartient à Tite Kubo !!

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla avec l'impression d'avoir la gueule de bois. Il vit qu'il était entouré de machine. Il fit une légère grimace. Comment en était il arrivé là ? Il se souvint du match de basket et de sa fatigue soudaine juste après. Il se souvint vaguement de son oncle sur le parking et plus rien…

Il se redressa. Au même moment, une infirmière entra et croisa son regard. Elle lui adressa un sourire et pris de ses nouvelles tout en prenant son pouls. Elle parut rassurée et l'informa qu'elle allait prévenir son père. Ichigo haussa les épaules. Ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Byakuya. Il devait être inquiet… Il s'assit en tailleur.

- Ichigo, rallonge-toi. Tu n'es pas prêt à t'asseoir de cette manière.

Le jeune homme lança un regard exaspéré à son père.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui… je suis juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu as utilisé le spray hier ?

- C'était hier ?

- Hum… Tu as dormis toute la nuit et une partie de la matinée. On va t'apporter ton déjeuner dans quelques minutes.

- Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'as fait monter une ligne téléphonique ?

- Non… qui veux-tu appeler ?

- Tu peux demander à Kisuke de m'appeler tout à l'heure ? J'ai un service à lui demander.

- Je le ferai en sortant d'ici. Je ne peux pas te rendre ce service ?

Ichigo scruta le visage de son père…

- Non… c'est au sujet de ma moto !

- Ah... c'est vrai que là-dessus, je ne suis pas très doué !

- Yuzu et Karin sont au courant ?

- Elles sont passées hier soir. Elles repasseront ce soir.

- Je suis gardé combien de temps ici ?

- Pour la semaine.

- Quoi ? Et tu ne m'as pas mis une ligne téléphonique ? Tu te débrouilles, je veux en avoir une aujourd'hui !

- Je t'ai mis la télé. C'est déjà pas mal.

- Chier ! marmonna le jeune homme. J'ai des partiels la semaine prochaine !

- Tu n'as qu'à demandé à ce Grimmjow ou à ton professeur… comment il s'appelle déjà, l'ami de l'amie… ah oui, Byakuya mais je n'ai pas son nom. Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Tu savais que ce type était noble ?

Ichigo regardait son père, blême. Il avait rencontré Byakuya ? Que savait-il exactement… Pas grand chose mais cela le mettait mal à l'aise qu'il le connaisse. Il avait peur pour son amant tout d'un coup ! Ichigo se rallongea…

- Tu ne vas pas bien ? Isshin s'était levé et posa une main sur son front.

- Si… si. Je vais juste dormir un peu. S'il te plaît, demande à Kisuke de m'appeler tout à l'heure !

- D'accord ! Repose-toi en attendant…

Isshin quitta la pièce et Ichigo se sentait angoissé.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Kisuke arborait une tenue pour le moins non conventionnel, ce qui eut le don de faire se retourner sur son passage toutes les personnes qu'il croisait. Mais cela l'indifférait complètement. Il avait vissé son bob à rayure sur sa tête et le bruit de ses guettas résonnait dans le couloir de l'hôpital. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers la chambre d'Ichigo et il se demandait ce qu'il y avait de si important pour que le jeune homme le fasse appeler. Il ne croyait pas un mot de cette excuse de moto.

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de son neveu et frappa doucement à la porte. Il entendit la voix ferme du jeune homme qui lui dit d'entrer. Kisuke eut un petit sourire. Ichigo avait le teint assez pâle et la mine assez renfrogné ou plutôt soucieuse. Il le regardait s'avancer et parût soulager de le voir.

- Qui a t'il de si important pour que tu me fasses venir ?

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Tu sais pertinemment que j'allais venir. Si tu m'as fait demandé avant, c'est que quelque chose de très important est arrivé… ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Ichigo observa quelques secondes la mine grave de son oncle. Il était assez rare de le voir ainsi. Le jeune homme pensa qu'il était une des rares personnes à lui connaître cette expression. Il soupira et ses épaules s'affaissèrent d'un coup.

- Kisuke… Qu'est ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j'ai une relation avec un homme ?

- Pardon ? fit Kisuke très surpris qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cela.

- J'ai un petit ami.

Kisuke sortit son éventail et cacha une partie de son visage derrière. Il eut un petit sourire en songeant à son frère mais il était réellement inquiet pour le jeune homme se tenant devant lui. Ichigo reprit la parole. Ses yeux fixaient maintenant le bout de son lit.

- Ça ne fait pas depuis très longtemps. Depuis vendredi en fait !

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda son oncle.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son oncle.

- Oui et depuis très longtemps en fait mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'il était inaccessible. Tout le monde est amoureux de lui, filles comme garçons.

- Je le connais ?

- Peut-être l'as tu croisé. Je ne sais pas…

- C'est un étudiant comme toi ?

- Non. C'est mon professeur d'architecture. Il s'appelle Byakuya Kuchiki !

- Ooohhh… si cela se sait, tu vas avoir beaucoup de problèmes, tu en as conscience ?

- Oui, je sais! Ichigo soupira. Tu es la seule personne à qui je peux en parler. Et je ne veux que personne d'autre soit au courant. Là, il doit être très inquiet pour moi. Si je te donne son numéro, tu veux bien l'appeler pour moi ? Papa ne m'a toujours pas monté ma ligne téléphonique.

- Bien sur !

- Ce qui me tracasse le plus, c'est que papa l'a déjà rencontré.

- Hein ?

- Oui. Il m'en a vaguement parlé tout à l'heure. J'ai peur de cela Kisuke…

- Tu regrettes cette relation ?

- Non, s'écria vivement le jeune homme. Pas du tout, reprit-il plus calmement. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis vendredi. Mais, je ne crois pas être prêt à affronter ce que toi tu as affronté !

- Je comprends… Et puis, c'est tout neuf. Tu lui as expliqué ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps. Cela aussi ça m'inquiète ! Tu… contacte le ! Il faut que je puisse lui parler.

- Repose-toi, Ichigo… je vais le contacter et je vais essayer de le rencontrer pour lui expliquer un peu la situation.

- Kisuke, tu récupéreras aussi ma moto sur le parking de l'université ? J'ai pas trop confiance…

- Pas de problème, j'ai le double des clefs !

Le roux parût un peu soulagé et se rallongea dans son lit.

- J'ai promis à ta mère de veiller sur toi… Alors, maintenant, repose toi !

- Merci Kisuke. Sa voix devenait plus faible à mesure qu'il parlait. Le jeune homme se laissait gagner par une douce torpeur.

Kisuke se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit doucement. Il l'a referma et s'appuya un instant dessus, songeur. « Pauvre Ichigo… Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'es engagé avec cette relation. Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que ton petit ami à les épaules solides ! ». Il se redressa et croisa les yeux de son frère. Il ne disait rien et il lui semblait qu'il essayait de lire au travers de lui. Isshin s'approcha…

- Je peux savoir ce que TOI, tu peux lui apporter et que moi, je ne puisse faire ?

- D'abord conduire une moto ! Et ensuite, une ouverture d'esprit que tu es loin de posséder malgré ta culture !

Isshin attrapa son frère par le revers de son haori vert. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et la tension était palpable. Isshin ne sous-estimait pas son frère bien au contraire… Il s'en méfiait. Il avait toujours méprisé les homosexuels parce ce qu'il les considérait comme « faible », mais pas Kisuke. Qu'il s'agisse aussi bien de force physique ou psychologique.

- Je te préviens… Si j'apprends que tu lui fourres des idées incongrues dans la tête ou que tu l'aides pour faire des conneries, je te tue !

- Oh là… Que de grands mots mon cher frère !

Kisuke prit les poignets de son frère et lui fit lâcher prise. Isshin fit une légère grimace de douleur.

- Ichigo est assez grand pour s'assumer et n'a besoin de personnes pour faire ou ne pas faire de « conneries ». Maintenant, si tu le permets, je souhaiterai partir car j'ai un commerce à faire tourner et un remplaçant temporaire à trouver pour Ichigo.

Kisuke passa à côté d'Isshin en le frôlant et quitta l'hôpital toujours suivit de regards curieux.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Kisuke, de retour dans son café, prit son téléphone portable. Il composa le numéro que son neveu lui avait donné. Il était curieux de savoir à quel type de personne il allait avoir affaire ! Il entendit décrocher et une voix grave, profonde et sensuelle répondre :

- Kuchiki Byakuya à l'appareil.

- Bonjour, je suis Urahara Kisuke. L'oncle d'Ichigo !

Petit silence.

- Un instant, s'il vous plaît…

Kisuke entendit un bruit de siège et un déplacement. Il entendait la respiration de son interlocuteur qui était calme. « Eh bien, rien que la voix m'a fait frissonner, j'ai bien envie de voir son visage. »

- Je vous écoute, reprit la voix neutre et grave.

- Ichigo m'a demandé de le rejoindre ce matin pour me parler de vous.

- …

- Il m'a mis au courant de votre relation. Il voulait que je vous rassure sur son état de santé. Pour l'instant, son borné de père refuse de lui installer une ligne téléphonique. J'ai besoin de vous parler de vive voix pour vous expliquer certaines choses, surtout avant que vous ne le rencontriez à l'hôpital. Pourriez-vous venir me voir ? Je tiens un café qui se situe…

- Je connais l'adresse. Je suis déjà venu chez vous.

- Ah oui ?

- Quand pouvons-nous nous rencontrer ?

- Quand voulez-vous rencontrer Kurosaki ?

- J'avais l'intention d'emmener ma sœur le voir ainsi que deux de ses amis.

- Est-ce possible pour vous de passer seul avant ?

- Oui… Je serai libre vers 14 h 30 environ.

- Je vous attendrai !

- Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Kisuke regarda son portable. Il avait été profondément troublé par la voix de l'homme mais également par son ton posé et calme. Il n'avait pas l'air du genre de gars à s'effondrer à la première tempête. « On verra bien de toute façon ! »

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Urahara était occupé à servir un couple de jeunes étudiants qui était entré un peu plus tôt dans le café quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à nouveau. Il tourna la tête et il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'année entrer. « Mon dieu, quel beauté ! » fut sa réflexion. Grand, de larges épaules, des yeux couleur anthracite, de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient librement sur les épaules. Il portait un costume qui le rendait encore plus distingué. Kisuke pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu une personne aussi noble ou qui le paraissait de toute sa vie. Il respirait l'autorité naturelle. Il avança gracieusement et presque silencieusement. Tout à coup, Kisuke se rendit compte que c'était vers lui qu'il se dirigeait… « Ne me dites pas que… »

- Vous êtes bien Urahara Kisuke ? fit la voix grave et profonde qu'il avait entendu le matin même au téléphone.

- C'est bien moi… Et vous êtes...

- Byakuya Kuchiki, lui répondit l'autre, posément.

Urahara pensa à la réflexion de son neveu le matin même, que ce soit les garçons ou les filles, tous tombaient amoureux de lui. Il comprenait pourquoi. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il afficha un sourire torve dont il avait le secret et proposa au jeune homme de le suive.

Byakuya suivit l'oncle d'Ichigo. Il pensa qu'il était aussi grand que le père de Kurosaki mais au delà de cela, qu'ils étaient opposés tant sur le plan du physique ou de la personnalité.

Il le fit entrer dans une arrière cuisine où se trouvait un homme gigantesque avec une paire de lunette sur le nez.

- Tessaï… dit Urahara. Peux-tu t'occuper du café pendant que je discute avec monsieur ?

- Oui patron !

Il se leva et passa à côté de Byakuya qui se sentait ridiculement petit tout à coup.

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie, lui dit jovialement Kisuke.

- Merci…

- Voulez-vous un café ?

- Si vous aviez un expresso…

- Bien sur, bien sur. Permettez- moi de m'absenter un instant !

Byakuya observa la pièce pendant l'absence de son hôte. C'était une petite cuisine où les ustensiles étaient placés joyeusement contre le mur. Au premier abord, la pièce semblait encombrée, mais en fait, elle était propre, soigneusement rangée et fonctionnelle et surtout très chaleureuse. Les meubles étaient en bois cirées. Il y avait un ancien fourneau et un évier en grès posé sur des parpaings. Ces derniers avaient un petit rideau à carreau qui cachait le dessous de l'évier. Des rideaux droits de couleur crème étaient posés aux fenêtres. Le tout rendait l'ambiance confortable. Byakuya se sentit bien dans cet endroit.

- Vous aimez ? demanda Kisuke.

- La pièce ? Oui… elle me donne l'impression d'être « chez moi ».

C'était le but ! Ichigo râle toujours parce ce qu'il trouve que je suis un peu bordélique… mais il y passe tout son temps quand il a 5 minutes de pause ou quand il passe me voir !

Byakuya remercia le commerçant quand il plaça un expresso devant lui. Il but une gorgée et demanda enfin…

- Vous souhaitiez me parler de quel sujet ? J'avoue que je suis intrigué car Ichigo m'avait dit qu'il ne parlerait de notre relation à personne.

- Je ne suis pas personne, fit Urahara.

Il sortit son éventail et reprit tout en agitant lentement l'objet entre ses doigts.

- Ichigo a perdu sa mère quand il avait 12 ans. Ma belle-sœur est morte d'un arrêt cardiaque. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec moi pour échapper à l'ambiance écrasante que mon père faisait régner dans la maison. De par mes préférences sexuelles, mon frère et mon père ont jugé bon de m'éloigner d'Ichigo. Malheureusement, le petit était attaché à moi comme il l'aurait été de son propre père. Il faut dire que je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait… Je savais très bien dans quelle ambiance il vivait.

Petite pause.

- Je vous raconte tout cela pour que vous cerniez mieux notre relation et surtout, que vous compreniez pourquoi Ichigo refuse pour l'instant d'ébruiter votre relation.

Nouveau silence…

- Donc, mon neveu a vécu pendant quelques années livré à lui-même. Le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour se défouler a été le sport, le basket pour être précis. Comme son père et mon père ne s'intéressait pas du tout à ses activités extrascolaires, j'ai assisté à ses matchs et nous avons pu continuer à nous voir durant ces occasions. Il était profondément blessé par le comportement de ma famille vis à vis de moi. J'ai reçu des lettres de menaces et j'ai même eu droit à un saccage de mon appartement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit Isshin. Ce n'est pas son genre. Par contre, mon père était assez con pour le faire!

- Ils vous ont attaqué directement ?

- Ooohhh, non… C'est plus insidieux. Ichigo le savait et essayait de me remonter le moral. Une chance qu'il était avec moi pendant cette période sinon, je me serai effondré. J'ai perdu mon compagnon… enfin, je dirai qu'il s'est enfui en voyant la pression que ma famille exerçait et surtout l'influence qu'elle avait. C'est pourquoi je voulais vous avertir… Pour l'instant, faite le mort. Ne vous faites pas repérer par mon frère… Je ne sais pas de quoi il serait capable pour son fils. Soyez vigilent pour Ichigo mais aussi pour vous ! J'ai su qu'il vous connaissait… Qu'il en sache le moins possible sur vous. Si vous pouvez vous faire aider dans cette relation par une personne sure, faite-le !

- J'ai l'impression que vous montez un plan de bataille !

- Vous aimez mon neveu ?

- Oui !

- Alors, je ferai tout pour vous protéger. Je l'ai promis à sa mère et puis, je me le suis promis à moi-même. Je ne laisserai personne briser Ichigo. Je vous demande de veiller sur lui autant que vous le pourrez. Il vous aime plus que ce que vous pourriez penser. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de qui que soit avant dans sa vie et pourtant, il a du succès ce jeune homme. S'il m'a parlé de vous, c'est qu'il tient certainement plus à vous qu'à lui-même…D'ailleurs, ce matin, vous étiez sa principale préoccupation.

- Il devrait d'abord penser à lui-même.

- Ça, c'est votre travail de lui faire comprendre.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Quelque chose vous dérange ?

- Quand vous parliez de succès… J'avoue être assez ennuyé, car, apparemment, un de ses camarades de classe semble s'être amouraché d'Ichigo. Le problème, c'est qu'il semble s'être rendu compte que je l'aime et j'ai peur qu'il ne vende la mèche !

- Qui est ce ?

Grimmjow Jaggerjack !

- Ce n'est pas ce gars, grand, musclé avec des cheveux bleus et une grande gueule ?

Byakuya haussa délicatement un de ses sourcils et eut un petit sourire…

- Bien… fit Kisuke. Je me charge de lui!

Il referma son éventail et le rangea dans son haori vert. Voyant l'air surpris de Byakuya il ajouta…

- Voyez-vous, ce type est tout à fait mon genre… Et je crois que j'ai besoin de tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois et de faire un peu de sport ! Un sourire pervers vint s'accrocher à ses lèvres.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	8. La vie reprend son cours

Je sais, je suis rapide ^^ (mais comme, je vois que l'histoire est très suivie... alors, je me dépêche de vous mettre les chapitres !)

Disclamer : ...

Yachiru : Bah alors ?

Jijisub : Pas à moi...

Yachiru : Quoi ?

Jijisub : ... Bleach... tout est à Tite Kubo !

Yachiru : T'as vu Ken-chan... elle l'a dit !!!!

Kenpachi : Merde ! J'ai perdu mon pari !

Jijisub entre ses dents : Tu me donneras ma part de bonbons ?

_Petit avertissement : Euh, il risque d'avoir des fautes, j'ai oublié de le donner à Ernia pour la correction ce chapitre. Désolée par avance. C'est pas la peine de m'incendier sur le fait que je fait des fautes à la pelle._ _Sachez que je fais de mon mieux !_

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait allumé le poste de télévision. Ses sœurs étaient passées plus tôt et lui avaient offert des revues techniques et d'architectures… Mais pour l'instant, il se sentait trop fatigué pour y jeter un œil. Il regardait d'un œil vide l'écran et commençait à s'agiter. Il finit par prendre un magazine et à le feuilleter. Il n'entendit pas une porte qui s'ouvrit et se ferma doucement. Les yeux d'Ichigo volait sur la page et brutalement énervé, il prit le magazine et lui fit faire son premier vol plané.

- Tu sais, ce n'est pas prévu pour cela à la base… fit une voix profonde qu'Ichigo connaissait que trop bien.

- Byakuya !

Un sourire vint immédiatement sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Il vit le brun se pencher pour ramasser le magazine. Il regarda la couverture et se dirigea vers sa table de chevet pour le poser sagement dessus. Il tourna la tête vers son amant qui semblait légèrement inquiet.

- Tu te sens mieux ? la voix de Byakuya était soucieuse

- Oui… surtout si tu es prêt de moi…

Ichigo avait attrapé la taille de son amant. Il posa sa tête sur la large poitrine. L'odeur de Byakuya eu un effet calmant sur sa nervosité. Ichigo sentit une main qui glissa de sa tête à son cou. Il releva les yeux et croisa ceux très proche du brun.

- Je suis désolé articula Ichigo

- Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille murmura le noble contre son oreille.

- Finalement, Byakuya déplaça ses lèvres qui partirent à la rencontre de celles d'Ichigo.

- Humm, ça ma manqué… murmura le roux.

- A moi aussi !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il se détacha de son amant et replia ses jambes en tailleur.

- Kisuke t'a prévenu ?

- Oui…

- Tu es en colère ?

- Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux et se gratta la tête nerveusement.

Ichigo souffla gentiment Byakuya. Il s'installa sur le lit de l'orangé. Il le prit contre lui et embrassa son front. Ses yeux gris anthracite était très tendre… Des épreuves, je m'attendais à en traverser. Elles seront justes plus nombreuses que prévus. Et cesse de t'inquiéter pour ce qui va arriver, nous y ferons face ensemble. Je t'avais dit que j'avais une patience d'ange pour une certaine personne aux cheveux oranges ?

- Non… Cela ne te dérange pas de te cacher pour l'instant…

Byakuya posa un doigt sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Le principal pour moi est que tu ailles bien. Ne te soucie pas de moi…

- Si je me soucie ! Je ne suis pas un salaud égoïste ! Surtout avec ce que je te demande…

Byakuya avait approché son visage. Son front touchait celui de l'orangé. Ichigo fut prit par la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses yeux si gris, si…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et laissa la place à Kisuke.

- Les enfants, voilà Isshin…

Kisuke avait été surpris par la scène de tendresse qu'il venait brutalement d'interrompre. Mais, il y avait urgence. Il se retournait sur la porte pour surveiller le couloir quand cette dernière s'ouvrit à nouveau et laissa passer Isshin.

Ah vous êtes là, en regardant Kisuke et Byakuya.

Urahara se tourna vers le couple et vit que Ichigo était allongé sur son lit impassible et que son amant se tenait plus loin avec son air lointain et passablement froid ! Quel contraste ! S'il n'avait pas vu la scène de tout à l'heure, jamais il n'aurait pensé que ces deux là puisse sortir ensemble. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Rukia.

- Oh pardon ! fit cette dernière en butant sur Isshin

- Non, non, je bloquais le passage. Vous êtes une amie de mon fils ?

- Oui. On est dans la même branche à part que je suis une classe en dessous de la sienne.

- Y'aurait'il un problème Isshin ?

- Oui et non…

- On peut savoir ce qui te passe encore par l'esprit ?

- Je passais juste voir comment tu te portais

- Ichigo scruta le visage de son père.

- Je vais mieux.

Isshin avait porté la main sur son avant bras et comptait ses pulsations. Ce qui eu le don d'énerver le jeune homme. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et cette fois-ci se fut Renji, Grimmjow, Uryuu, Chad qui entrèrent dans la pièce, suivi par Orihime, Tatsuki et Rangiku ? « merde ! » pensa Ichigo.

- Alors mon grand fit Rangiku. J'ai su que tu étais retourné à l'hôpital.

- Casse toi !

- Et bien merci.. Quel accueil encore une fois !

- Rien que te voir m'épuise…

- T'es vraiment pas sympa avec moi. Si tu veux, la prochaine fois j'emmène Toshiro et comme ça…

- Ça va être bagarre général ! Tu as pris du Sake ?

- Eh, eh… plutôt deux fois qu'une !

- On peu savoir ce qui se passe ici demanda Isshin…

Un brouhaha général s'était fait dans la pièce, tout le monde discutant avec tout le monde. Ichigo vit du coin de l'œil son oncle discuter avec un certain intérêt avec Grimmjow. Nan, pas possible… Il voulait lui mettre le grappin dessus ? Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Byakuya où il pouvait lire une certaine lueur amusé. Il semblait être au courant de quelque chose.

Isshin finalement quitta la pièce. Il y avait vraiment trop de bruit et trop de monde pour son fils, mais que pouvait-il dire ? Personne ne voulait l'écouter ! Il repartit à son bureau de toute façon, il avait d'autres choses à faire…

Ichigo discutait avec chacun. Rangiku avait décidé de lui pourrir la vie avec un voyage pour des bains « chaud ». Il essayait de s'en dépêtrer et finalement c'est Rukia et Orihime qui eurent pitié de lui et éloignèrent la jeune femme entreprenante.

- Eh les filles, je vois pas le mal… après tout, il est célibataire s'écria la jeune femme.

- Rangiku ! Laisse le tranquille. Il a besoin de repos, il est malade ! Tu comprends ?

- Ne prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ma pauvre fille fit Rangiku à Rukia

Cette dernière fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas lui balancer son poing à la figure… Finalement, Kisuke entraîna les jeunes femmes avec lui et bientôt tous avaient quitté la pièce, Ichigo semblait piquer du nez. Byakuya aurai aimé pouvoir embrasser son amant, mais Uryuu tenait la porte pour lui permettre de passer devant lui. Ils échangèrent un simple et rapide regard, où le temps d'une seconde, ils laissèrent échapper leurs sentiments.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était endormis après la visite. Byakuya ne revint pas durant la semaine où le jeune homme fut hospitalisé. Au grand désespoir de ce dernier. Mais il savait aussi que s'il venait les soupçons de son père viendrai planer sur eux.

Le vendredi matin, Isshin prit la petite valise contenant les affaires d'Ichigo et les monta dans sa voiture. Le roux monta dans l'Audi de son père et ce dernier fit la route jusque chez le jeune homme.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas venir à la maison ?

- Non… j'ai envie de me reposer.

- Tu y arriveras ?

- Je fais comment d'habitude ?

- Très bien, si tu as un problème… appelle moi !

- Je le ferai ! dit sincèrement Ichigo

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, le jeune homme se sentit fébrile. Enfin !!! Il entra chez lui et lâcha sa valise dans l'entrée. Il prit la direction de sa chambre où il s'effondra sur son lit moelleux ! Humm… Ichigo renifla l'odeur sur l'oreiller qu'il venait d'enlacer, s'était l'odeur de Byakuya. Son amant lui manquait. Il prit son portable et composa immédiatement son numéro.

Kuchiki Byakuya à l'appareil fit la voix calme de son amant

- Je suis rentré chez moi.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Bien… j'ai envie de dormir surtout. Le crétin qui a dit qu'on se reposait à l'hôpital n'y a jamais séjourné longtemps !

Ichigo entendait les bruits de pas de Byakuya le bruit de portes. Finalement, ce dernier lui dit :

- Je suis si heureux que tu sois rentrer.

- Tu pourras m'appeler !

- Si je t'appelle tu ne te reposeras pas !

- Si tu ne m'appelles pas, je ne dormirai plus murmura Ichigo.

Petit silence

- Je t'aime Ichigo...

Nouveau silence bref et Ichigo confessa :

- Moi aussi, je t'aime Byakuya !

Ichigo entendit une respiration de l'autre côté du combine

- C'est la première fois que tu me le dits...

- C'est la première fois où j'en suis vraiment sur !

- Tu vas me rendre fou. Murmura le brun

- Je veux te voir chuchota Ichigo

- Je ne peux pas venir te rejoindre ce soir. J'ai un repas de famille…

- Ce n'est pas grave… viens demain, n'importe quand !

- Je ne te promet rien. Alors ne m'attends pas. Je vais sûrement devoir retourner chez les miens après les cours. Apparemment, il y a un problème de succession…

- Très bien. Je comprends !

- … Tu me manques.

Ichigo s'était laissé glisser contre le mur. Son visage touchait la baie vitrée et regardait l'extérieur, vers le parc. Il soupira.

- Byakuya… chuchota t'il.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Ce genre de silence où les mots sont inutiles et tout est dit. Ichigo posa son front sur les genoux, il écoutait juste la respiration de son amant à l'autre bout du fil. Byakuya de son côté était debout, appuyé contre un mur. Un de ses pieds était replié. Il regardait le plafond de la petite pièce où il s'était enfermé, pour finalement clore ses paupières… juste écouter la respiration d'Ichigo qui le calmait.

- Je vais devoir te laisser, mes cours reprennent.

- Ok…

- …

- …

- Raccroche, s'il te plaît… je ne pourrai pas le faire…

- Très bien…

Ichigo prit une respiration et finalement appuya sur le bouton rouge de son téléphone. Il posa son portable à côté de lui. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et posa son front sur eux. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il réalisa « Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer autant une personne ! Byakuya… Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Il se redressa et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Il sortit son paquet de cigarette. Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne pouvait pas fumer lorsque son père était dans les parages. Il prit ses clefs, son portable et ses clopes. Il descendit à pied les escaliers de son immeuble, 6ème étage tout de même et se dirigea vers le parc. Il trouva un banc et s'installa dessus. Il sortit une cigarette et tira bientôt nerveusement dessus. Il laissa échapper lentement la fumée entre ces lèvres, les yeux dans le vague. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et regarda le ciel si bleu… si…, des larmes glissèrent lentement de ses yeux. C'était la première fois depuis des années… depuis la mort de sa mère qu'il pleurait. Pour quelle raison… il ne le savait pas lui-même. Avait-il seulement besoin d'en avoir une ?

Ichigo resta ainsi pendant près d'une heure à vider un trop plein émotionnel. Seul !Il finit par se redresser. Il prit son portable et téléphona à Renji…

- Ichigo !!! Comment tu vas ? S'exclama son ami toujours au plus haut de sa forme

- Bien. Je suis de retour chez moi. Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ?

- On sort avec le groupe…

- Compte moi avec !

- Tu viens ?

- Pourquoi, je ne fais plus partie de tes amis ?

- Si, si… attend ! Je suis super content. On va passer te prendre ce soir. On va faire un bowling ! Tu veux ?

- Plutôt ouaih !

- Super, on va leur remettre une raclée à Uryuu et sa bande !

- Pourquoi ? Il t'a encore ridiculisé en cours ?

- Boucle là ! Pour une fois que je peux lui fermer son clapet à celui-là, tu vas pas me priver de mon plaisir… rire sardonique !

- Gamin !

- Et alors… y'a pas de petit plaisir dans la vie !

- T'as raison…Tu passes vers quelle heure ?

- On se fait un resto. Avant ?

- Ok…

- Vers 19 h ça te va ?

- Super !

- A ce soir !

- Salut…

Ichigo se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il avait l'impression de reprendre le cours tranquille de sa vie. Il traversa rapidement le parc et rentra chez lui pour se faire à manger. Cet après-midi, il irait voir Kisuke !

°0°0°0°0°0°

_à suivre... chères lectrices_

_ et lecteurs (s'il y en a !)_


	9. Décision

Bonjour à toutes,

Merci pour toutes vos reviews... c'est toujours un plaisir de les lire ^^

Disclamer : Rien est à moi, tout est à Tite Kubo !

Merci Ernia pour tes corrections...

C'est un chapitre relativement court... mais il le fallait !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Après avoir mangé, Ichigo partit s'allonger sur son lit et s'endormit. Il était épuisé ! Il s'était enroulé dans ses couettes et avait pris contre lui l'oreiller sur lequel Byakuya avait dormi quelques jours plus tôt.

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda l'heure sur son radio-réveil… 18 h ! « Merde ». Il se leva rapidement. Il prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il prit une douche rapide et s'habilla rapidement d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise noire au col ouvert. Il remit sa montre et passa un peu d'eau de cologne. Il se passa un peu de gel dans les cheveux et se coiffa en épis, comme d'habitude.

Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine, où il prit un ou deux crackers en attendant ses amis. Finalement, il tira son portable de sa poche et envoya un texto à Byakuya.

« Suis de sortie ce soir. Je pense à toi… Tu me manques. J'T'M » et l'envoya. Il regarda sa montre 18h52… Il entendit sonner à sa porte. Il ouvrit pour trouver Renji devant sa porte…

- Tu es prêt ?

- Oui… Attends, je prends ma veste.

Ichigo récupéra sa veste, son portable et pris ses clefs. Il ferma soigneusement son appartement. Ils descendirent les escaliers tout en plaisantant. L'ascenseur étant occupé, c'est vrai que c'était plus rapide.

Devant l'appartement d'Ichigo, Byakuya décrochait son portable… Il lut le message. Il s'appuya sur la porte d'entrée de son amant et lui envoya un message

« Amuse-toi bien. Je t'aime ». Il se redressa et repris l'ascenseur pour se diriger lourdement vers le repas familiale qui lui donnait froid dans le dos, rien que d'y penser.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Le lendemain soir, Ichigo était inquiet. Il avait essayé de joindre Byakuya tout l'après-midi et n'y était pas parvenu. Que lui arrivait-il ? Etait-il en colère parce qu'il était partie avec ses amis ? Pourtant, il lui avait répondu hier soir par SMS. Il tournait en rond. Il avait vu Kisuke durant l'après-midi et ses sœurs. Cela lui avait permis de passer le temps. Entre temps, Rukia était passé pour lui apporter ses cours. Il était étonné que ce soit elle qui les lui apporte. Maintenant, il se retrouvait seul et angoissé.

Il se dirigea vers la table basse et prit la pochette que Rukia lui avait apportée plus tôt. Il en sortit une pile de note. Il regarda soudain attentivement et vit qu'il s'agissait de l'écriture si soigné et net de Byakuya. Il lui avait fait un condensé des cours qu'il aurait du recevoir. Ichigo sourit et prit les notes avec précaution. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et commença à étudier. C'est ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire.

Quand il releva la tête, il devait approcher les 22 h ! Il s'étira et bailla. Il repoussa sa chaise et se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Il fronça les sourcils, il n'avait plus rien dans le réfrigérateur. Merde, il n'avait pas fait de course. « Bon ! ». Il prit ses clefs, son portefeuille et partit au combini du coin pour acheter quelque chose à manger pour le soir-même et le lendemain midi.

Il était dans les rayons, quand son portable sonna. Il l'ouvrit et vit que c'était Byakuya qui l'appelait. Il décrocha immédiatement

- Ichigo ?

- Oui… Byakuya, je suis soulagé j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la journée.

- Je sais, mais je ne pouvais pas répondre. Tu es où là ?

- Au combini à côté de chez moi, j'ai plus rien à manger.

- Je suis devant la porte de ton appartement.

- J'arrive tout de suite…

- A tout de suite.

Ichigo régla ses articles et remonta rapidement jusqu'a chez lui. L'ascenseur n'avait jamais paru aussi long à arriver au jeune homme. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il vit Byakuya debout devant la porte de son appartement, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête pour rencontrer les yeux d'Ichigo. Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de tomber dans les bras de son amant, car ils entendirent la porte de la sortie de secours s'ouvrir. Ichigo avait ouvert sa propre porte précipitamment et l'ouvrit rapidement. Byakuya ferma la porte derrière lui et Ichigo lui sauta au cou.

Il fut surpris… le corps de Byakuya était raide. Il ne l'enlaçait pas… Que se passait-il ?

- Bya…

- Nous allons devoir nous quitter, murmura Byakuya sans regarder Ichigo, le regard au loin.

- Pardon ? fit la voix éteinte du jeune homme.

- Nous ne nous verrons plus. Je voulais… te le dire en face !

Ichigo s'était reculé comme si le contact de l'homme qu'il aimait le brûlait.

- Tu peux me le dire en me regardant en face au moins !

Byakuya baissa les yeux vers Ichigo. Il avait son air calme, froid et profondément distant… il lui dit dans les yeux…

- Nous… nous ne pouvons plus avoir de relation ensemble. Je vais me marier et reprendre la tête du clan Kuchiki. Il est impossible pour moi d'avoir une relation avec un homme… son souffle s'était fait court. Ses yeux avaient changé, toute la douleur du monde s'y était réfugiée.

- Je connais la future Mme Kuchiki ? grinça des dents Ichigo.

- Hisanna…

- Tais- toi ! hurla Ichigo.

La respiration d'Ichigo était rapide. Son cœur venait de voler en éclat ainsi que sa vie ! Byakuya fit un pas en avant et voulu poser une main sur le jeune homme qui luttait pour ne pas pleurer mais Ichigo se recula violemment.

- Sors ! murmura Ichigo.

- Ich…

- Sors d'ici! hurla Ichigo.

Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient devenus deux boules incandescentes. Voyant le visage fermé et les yeux emplis de colère d'Ichigo, Byakuya se rendit compte qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Il sortit de l'appartement. Ichigo claqua la porte derrière lui ! Byakuya entendit les sanglots déchirants qui secouaient son amant. Il finit par se coller à la porte et les larmes virent baigner son visage. Il aurait aimé ouvrir cette porte ou l'enfoncer pour réconforter l'amour de sa vie… Mais c'était impossible ! Le clan avait été très clair ! En tant que Chef de la Famille Kuchiki, il devait se marier et donner un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée. Il ne pouvait plus fuir ses responsabilités !

Il quitta le palier et rentra chez lui. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable.

Ichigo tremblait de tous ces membres. Il finit par appeler son oncle et fut incapable de parler. Il pleurait au téléphone… Kisuke quitta son café et ordonna à Tessaï et Grimmjow de s'occuper de tout. Il fut rapidement devant le domicile de Kurosaki. Il sortit le double des clefs de l'appartement du jeune homme et le trouva assis dans l'entrée le téléphone toujours à son oreille. Il était assis, les genoux repliés, le bras autour de ces derniers. Ichigo ne releva même pas la tête lorsque son oncle s'agenouilla devant lui. Ce dernier avait le cœur brisé. Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et essaya de le consoler comme il le pouvait… en ne disant rien. Il écouta les sanglots déchirants d'un homme qui avait perdu l'amour de sa vie.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Quelques jours plus tard, Ichigo quitta l'université de Karakura sans y être retourné. Une semaine plus tard, il avait quitté le Japon pour les Etats-Unis. Lorsqu'il embarqua dans l'avion, il ne remarqua pas une silhouette solitaire qui se tenait non loin de la zone d'embarquement. L'homme portait des lunettes noires… ses longs cheveux ébène cachait en partie son visage, sur lequel coulait des larmes silencieuses.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_Il est interdit de Tuer l'auteur !_

_Merci !_

_To be Continued..._


	10. Nouvelle Vie !

coucou chères lectrices,

Merci de ne pas m'avoir dégommé pour le chapitre précédent ^^

Du coup, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre.

(Euh, Ernia désolée... j'ai un problème de boite mail. J'ai plus accès à mes corrections ! sniff ! Je la mettrai des que tout sera réparé !)

Disclamer : BLEACH APPARTIENT A TITE KUBO !!!!

Kenpachi : N'y pense même pas Jijisub...

Jijisub : Maaaiiiieeeeuuuhhhh !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait récupéré sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Il regardait la pluie qui s'abattait… Depuis, un petit quart d'heure, l'eau était devenue ruisselante sur les grandes vitres de l'aéroport de Karakura. Ichigo sortit une cigarette et prit son briquet. Il alluma le cylindre en le protégeant de sa main gauche. Ses yeux se sont légèrement plissés lorsqu'il rejeta la fumée. Finalement, il héla un taxi et s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur. Il donna son ancienne adresse et posa sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Il ne voyait pas grand chose de la ville. De toute façon… pour voir quoi ? Le temps était de la même humeur qu'Ichigo… Maussade !

Lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la porte d'entrée de son appartement, son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Finalement, il ouvrit le dernier rempart qui l'amenait à son ancienne vie… là, où il l'avait laissé, il y a maintenant 7 ans ! Il regarda l'appartement vide. Il était tel qu'il l'avait laissé… Sauf, qu'une femme de ménage devait passer régulièrement, parce ce que tout était nickel.

Il posa sa valise sur le lit. Sa chambre n'avait pas changé. Il regarda ses anciens livres d'étudiants avec une certaine nostalgie. Il ouvrit les stores de la fenêtre pour observer la pluie qui était devenu torrentielle. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine ensuite et ouvrit les placards. Tout avait été vidé, le réfrigérateur aussi. Il ouvrit son portable et composa l'ancien numéro qu'il avait gardé de restauration rapide. Il commanda des plats chinois à emporter. Il avait raccroché et alluma la télévision pour avoir l'impression qu'un peu de vie animait l'appartement.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

La sonnette de sa porte retentit. Il ouvrit la porte et croisa le regard gris-vert de son oncle et le regard bleu de Grimmjow. Eux au moins avaient réussi leur relation ! pensa Ichigo. Kisuke le prit dans ses bras, heureux de le revoir après 7 longues années d'exil. Ichigo se défit de l'étreinte d'Urahara et s'effaça pour laisser entrer les deux hommes.

- Je suis si heureux que tu sois de retour Ichigo murmura Kisuke

- Je suis heureux de te voir ! Tu n'as pas changé d'un pouce… C'est quoi ton secret demanda sur le ton de conversation le roux. Salut Grimmjow !

- Toi par contre, tu as changé ! fit ce dernier.

- Oui ! Enchérit Kisuke… Tu as diablement changé !

Ichigo haussa ses larges épaules. Et pris les paquets que son oncle tenaient.

- Tu as payé le coursier ? demanda Ichigo

- Oui…

Le roux posa dans la cuisine les différents paquets et prit son portefeuille de sa veste. Il tira quelques billets et les tendis à son oncle.

- J'ai mis un pourboire pour la course !

- Je n'en veux pas !

Ichigo regarda surpris son oncle et soupira.

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé !

- Tu restes combien de temps demanda Kisuke qui s'était installé sur une chaise du bar.

- Deux ou trois mois pas plus…

- Qu'est ce qui te retient là-bas ?

- Ma vie !

- Ah… Tu en as une ? ironisa Kisuke.

- Moi, j'appellerai ta vie un désert marmonna Grimmjow

- Tout le monde n'a pas ta chance rétorqua Ichigo. Il avait les sourcils froncés. Puis haussa les épaules.

De toute façon, personne ne le comprenait… Se n'est plus maintenant qu'il devait se formaliser. Il sortit les baguettes et ouvrit les cartons. Il en prit un et s'appuya sur le meuble de cuisine.

- Si vous en voulez, vous pouvez vous servir déclara Ichigo

- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas plus longtemps ! Tu sais ta famille et…

- J'ai une fiancée qui m'attend ! déclara Ichigo

- Une quoi ? lança Grimmjow

- Tu m'as très bien compris grommela Ichigo

- Depuis quand ?

- Pas longtemps en fait ! Juste avant que je ne vienne ici.

Ichigo se releva et prit un autre carton et continua à manger comme si de rien n'était. Urahara et Grimmjow échangèrent un regard.

- Tu n'en as parlé à personne dit Kisuke d'un ton grave.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai besoin d'une permission spéciale ?

- Tu l'as rencontré juste avant de venir, je suppose déclara Grimmjow moqueur.

- Non, en fait-on se connaît depuis.. hummm, je dirai presque 4 ans !

- Tu ne nous en as jamais parlé. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'en vois pas la nécessité ! C'est ma vie après tout !

Ichigo attrapa les cartons et les jeta à la poubelle. Il vit un beignet chinois avec un message à l'intérieur… Il eut un sourire ironique. Il le prit et le cassa tendit que son oncle lui demandait :

- Tu vas prévenir tes amis de ton retour au moins ?

Ichigo déplia le papier et leva au même moment le regard vers son oncle…

- Oui… je pense. Enfin, si j'ai le temps. Je reviens uniquement pour le travail.

- Tu viendras au café ?

- Certainement… Ça te dérange si parfois, je mange avec vous. Je risque de ne pas avoir le temps de me faire à manger et aller tout le temps au restaurant, je vais finir avec une bouée de sauvetage !

- Pas de problème… Nous serons heureux de t'accueillir !

Ichigo lu le message sur le papier :

"Il ne sert à rien de fuir ! Les choses reprendront là où vous les avez laissé !"

Ichigo fit une légère grimace. Il n'aimait pas ses papiers. Il le chiffonna et le jeta à la poubelle.

- Je voudrai aller me coucher… je suis claquée. Je viendrai vous voir demain ?

- Ok… On t'att…

Le téléphone du roux sonna. Il décrocha et il entendit une voix féminine familière.

- Yo Ichigo ! Bon, j'ai vu pour pouvoir venir

- Et ?

- C'est ok ! Super non ?

- Je suis content !

- Wouah… laisse éclater ta joie Ichi chéri !

- Tu arrives quand ?

- Euh, j'ai regardé normalement dans trois jours. J'ai réussi à avoir une place suite à une annulation !

- Je suis vraiment content !

- Mdr ! ça s'entend

Ichigo sourit réellement.

- Nell, soit prudente ok !

- T'inquiète pas pour moi… Tu me connais !

- Justement oui et c'est pourquoi j'insiste..

- Bon… très bien.

- Tu viens me chercher à l'aéroport ?

- Humm…

- Y'a du monde autour de toi ?

- Oui.

- Chouette ! On peu commencer maintenant alors ?

- J'ch'suis fatigué.

- T'es un rabat-joie, figure-toi… Moi qui me fait une joie de t'aider mon petit lapin en sucre.

- Tu me répètes ça et je te b…

- Me fait un super câlin ?

- Si tu veux !

- Yatta ! ok, alors voyons voir ce que je peux faire…

- Déjà, si tu me souhaitais bonne nuit, ça serait pas mal.

- Bonne nuit, mon chèri… et surtout fait de beau rêve fit Nell d'une voix tout à fait sensuelle et profonde.

- Bonne nuit Nell…

- Et ?

- Quoi ?

- Mon mot gentil !

- T'es chiante ? Non, ça tu le sais !

- Mon mot gentil hurla Nell

Ichigo du retirer le téléphone de son oreille. Elle pouvait avoir une voix très puissante quand elle voulait.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie et fait de beaux cauchemars !

- T'es trop mignon !

- Je le sais… et il raccrocha en levant les yeux au plafond !

- Tout à coup, Ichigo se sentit observer. Il vit l'air surpris de Grimmjow et de Kisuke.

- C'est ta fiancée ? demanda le bleuté

- Oui…

- Tu as une drôle de relation avec elle. Lui souhaiter de faire des cauchemars.

- J'y peux rien… Elle est… un peu spéciale. Vous la rencontrerez, elle devrai être là dans 3 jours.

- Tu l'invites pour manger, comme cela on fera plus amples connaissances.

- Si tu veux… Ah, elle est allergique aux noix !

- Oh… c'est gênant ce genre de chose.

- Une fois qu'on le sait… c'est bon ! Et puis, elle a l'habitude.

- On y va demanda Grimmjow à Kisuke

- Ok…donc à demain, ou sinon à mardi midi ou soir ?

- Soir !

- Très bien…

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et Ichigo ferma soigneusement derrière lui. Il remercia Nell d'avoir appelé au bon moment. Son oncle et son amant n'avaient absolument pas cru à cette histoire de fiançailles. Il faut dire aussi que c'était complètement faux !

Ichigo prit une douche et pensa à Nell. En fait, il s'était rencontré il y a presque 4 ans. Elle se faisait agressé par une bande de voyous et Ichigo les avait corrigé. Nell à l'époque avait 19 ans. Elle l'avait remercié en lui payant un café. Il s'était retrouvé en terrasse d'un café français et Ichigo lui avait dit que cela lui rappelait son oncle et son pays. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et ensuite amants.

Mais, Nell et Ichigo se sont vite rendus compte que leur amitié étaient plus importante qu'une histoire sentimentale. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient séparés en bon terme. Nell était devenue la confidente d'Ichigo. Et elle avait su quelques temps plus tard, la relation qu'il avait eu avec Byakuya. Quand il lui avait appris qu'il revenait au Japon pendant quelques mois ! La jeune fille s'était rendu compte de l'état de stress intense dans lequel le roux se trouvait. Ichigo avait fini par avouer que s'il tombait sur Byakuya, il lui tombera dans les bras à la moindre occasion. Il avait peur de retomber dans sa dépression.

Donc, elle avait imaginé un plan où elle pourrait le rejoindre et jouer le rôle de la "fiancée" pour donner une contenance à Ichigo et lui éviter de retomber dans l'alcool. Elle était devenue le pilier sur lequel il s'appuyait émotionnellement. Elle était sa complice, son amie et avait été son amante… Il aurait pu en faire sa femme. Mais, il l'aurai rendu malheureuse. Le fantôme de Byakuya errait toujours dans sa mémoire.

Ichigo mit son pyjamas et frissonna. S'il le rencontrai à nouveau. Quel serait sa réaction ? Il avait envie de se jeter dans ses bras à nouveau. Son odeur, sa voix, ses mains, ses yeux tout lui manquait. Il avait l'impression de vivre sans gouvernail depuis 7 ans. Une chance que Nell soit entré dans sa vie.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva de bonne heure et s'habilla rapidement. Il se dirigea vers le combini du coin. Il acheta du café, des filtres, des toasts, des fruits, et quelques aliments pour lui permettre de se sustenter pendant les deux prochains jours. Il régla sa facture et sortit. Il s'arrêta pour prendre l'air et repris le chemin de son appartement. Il ne vit pas une longue silhouette solitaire l'observer de loin. Il traversa le parc à grande enjambée. Il passa à côté de l'homme qui l'observait, mais Ichigo ne faisait pas attention. Au même moment, il s'arrêta et s'alluma une cigarette. Puis, repris son chemin d'un pas alerte !

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait reçu un appel tard la veille au soir. C'était Grimmjow qui l'informait que Ichigo était de retour. Son cœur a failli s'arrêter en apprenant la nouvelle.

_- Il.. tu l'as vu ?_

_- Oui…_

_- Comment est-il ?_

_- Bah, il a changé. Il est un peu plus musclé qu'avant. Il porte des lunettes, et ses cheveux sont coupés plus courts. Il est plus sombre aussi, j'aurai pas cru cela possible. Mais bon, il avait l'air fatigué par son voyage. Et puis, je ne sais pas sa façon d'être… je ne saurai le définir exactement. _

_- Rien de grave déclara Byakuya soulagé._

_- Il faut que tu saches… Il a une fiancée !_

_- Q.. quoi ?_

_- Et Kisuke l'a invité à venir manger mardi soir avec nous._

- …

_- Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_- Je ne sais pas… Je vais laisser un peu venir les choses. Mais il faut que nous puissions parler correctement._

_- Ça ne va pas être facile. Tu le sais ?_

_- Je me doute._

_- Tu l'aimes toujours ?_

_- A en mourir ! Déclara Byakuya._

_- Bonne chance alors. _

_- Merci…_

Byakuya s'était remémoré la conversation quand il avait vu Ichigo de loin. En fait, il était rapidement passé voir l'appartement, mais ne s'était pas attendu à le voir de l'autre côté de la rue. Quand il le vit prendre sa direction ou plutôt la direction de son appartement, il avait été surpris et son cœur battait de plus en plus la chamade à la vue de l'homme qui traversait le parc pour rentrer chez lui. Il a faillit défaillir lorsque Ichigo s'était arrêté pas très loin de lui. Il l'avait observé. C'est vrai qu'Ichigo avait changé. Il était devenu plus mature, mais surtout il était encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Il avait l'air sombre… comme s'il vivait un tourment perpétuel. Byakuya du se retenir de lui sauter au cou. Il repris sa marche mais pour s'éloigner de lui. "C'est la dernière fois !" pensa Byakuya… maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à reconquérir le cœur de cet homme qu'il avait blessé 7 ans auparavant. Mais comment ?

_°0°0°0°0°0°_

_Bon, je sais pas si je me suis réconciliée avec mes lectrices sur ce chapitre..._

_Je ferai de mon mieux au prochain... _

_Quoique ^^_


	11. Un double Jeu ?

Hello à toutes,

Je suis contente, je me suis réconciliée avec quelques lectrices... Merci !

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews... Et surtout de me suivre aussi nombreuses...

Que va t'il donc se passer dans ce chapitre ?

Disclamer ! Tout est à Tite Kubo ! (le veinard ^^)

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo passa sa journée de dimanche à rendre visite à sa famille. Ils étaient ravis de le voir et ne comptait pas le laisser échapper aussi facilement. En fin d'après-midi, il passa au café de son oncle. Il traversa la salle qui accueillait quelques couples. Il passa le comptoir, salua Tessaï au passage. Il trouva Urahara avec Grimmjow sur les genoux ! Il s'arrêta net et les deux autres le regardèrent presque indifférents.

- Ah Ichigo ! entre… fit Kisuke

- Je ne veux pas déranger…

Grimmjow s'était levé et lui adressa un léger sourire

- Tu ne déranges pas !

- Tu arrives seulement maintenant ? demanda le bleuté

- Karin et Yusu n'ont pas voulu me lâcher marmonna Ichigo.

- Ça se comprend Ichigo, tu n'as pas foulé le sol japonais depuis 7 ans… Elles sont mariées et ont des enfants… et toi…

- Je suis fiancé ! termina le roux

- Oui… oui… pour combien de temps ? fit Urahara

Ichigo sursauta et plongea ses yeux ambres dans les yeux gris-vert d'Urahara. Aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser les yeux ! Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se sentait exaspérer par le flair de son oncle. Le roux ne voulais pas lui donner raison… Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre

- Écoutez fit Grimmjow, se n'est pas la peine de s'énerver !

- Je ne suis pas énerver déclara Ichigo et regardant Grimmjow… Je suis en colère !

- Pourquoi ? ironisa Kisuke

- Pourquoi ? Parce-ce que je pense que tu veux faire quelque chose que je n'ai absolument pas envie que tu entreprennes !

- Et c'est ?

- … rien marmonna Ichigo. Il se redressa et se tourna vers la sortie…

- Ichigo où parts-tu ? Nous n'avons pas mangé…

- J'ai plus faim… à plus !

- Mais Ichigo... lança Grimmjow derrière lui.

L'architecte avait quitté le café français et s'était fondue dans la ville en quelques enjambées.

- T'aurai pas pu fermer ta grande gueule Urahara ! déclara Grimmjow

- Mon chèri… Il ne sert à rien de t'énerver, c'est lui que je cherchais à faire sortir de ses gongs.

- Pourquoi ? Notre plan va échouer…

- Chut !! Grimmy, je sais parfaitement où je vais avec mon neveu ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo s'était arrêté dans un bar. Il commanda nerveusement un whisky et sortit une cigarette. Il avait à peine tirée quelques bouffées qu'il entendit le bruit d'une conversation derrière lui. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas fait attention et puis, une voix plus forte qu'il avait reconnu avait attiré son attention. Renji !

- … il est de retour ! J'espère pouvoir au moins lui parler.

- Ça fait tellement longtemps maintenant. Je me demande s'il a beaucoup changé.

- D'après Grimmjow oui !

- Tu crois qu'il est toujours amoureux de ton frère Rukia ? demanda Inoue

- J'ai su qu'il avait une fiancée…

- C'est peu être bidon fit Ichida, après tout… ce ne serait pas étonnant de lui.

- Je me demande à quoi elle peut ressembler fit Rukia.

- Moi aussi fit Inoue.

- C'est sur qu'avec Ichigo, elle doit être jolie connaissant ses goûts fit Tatsuki.

- J'aimerai refaire des parties de bowling avec lui marmonna Chad !

- Tu te prendrais encore un râteau mon pauvre Chad

- Peut-être mais nos soirées étaient beaucoup plus animés avec lui !

- Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi nous a t'il abandonné ? Demanda Tatsuki visiblement émue.

- C'est vrai que Nii-sama n'a pas su s'expliquer correctement ce jour là… et l'ambiance dans le clan était vraiment particulière… il avait une telle pression. Il n'a pas su lui expliquer…

- De toute façon, ton frère s'est marié ! Je ne sais pas si la place de second pour Ichigo aurai été quelque chose de bien. Fit Ishida. Personnellement, j'aurai rompu également la relation. Mais, je ne me serai pas enfui comme il l'a fait !

- Cela ne lui ressemblait pas pourtant…

- Peut-être mais nous n'étions pas lui à ce moment là ! fit Inoue. Mettez-vous à sa place 5 minutes… Il ne sortait qu'avec des femmes, voir beaucoup de femmes… et brutalement il tombe amoureux d'un homme et pas n'importe lequel en plus. Il doit se cacher à l'école, il doit se cacher de sa famille, et il apprend peu de temps après que l'homme qu'il aime doit se marier et donner un héritier ! Vous auriez fait quoi ? Connaissiez-vous ses sentiments ! Inoue était en colère. Il est toujours plus facile de critiquer par la suite mais aurions-nous été meilleur que lui ?

Orihime avait le teint rosit par son émotion et sa longue tirage. Chad posa une main rassurante sur la sienne.

- Nous comprenons Inoue… Et aucun de nous ne peut comprendre par quoi il est passé !

Ichigo était partit discrètement. Il releva le col de sa veste et partit rejoindre son appartement à pied. Franchement, c'était sa journée aujourd'hui ! Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte maintenant… C'était que Nell vienne le rejoindre. Avoir quelqu'un à parler, c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il se demandait, s'il avait bien fait d'accepter ce chantier finalement !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était à l'aéroport. Il fumait tranquillement sa cigarette et regardait la file de voyageurs qui passaient devant lui. Grimmjow avait insisté pour l'accompagner. Et puis, Ichigo n'avait toujours pas sa voiture de location. Donc, le bleuté avait décidé de jouer le chauffeur de taxi. Ichigo savait pertinemment pourquoi ! Ils ne parlaient pas, car le roux regardait plutôt sa montre. Quand Ichigo vit apparaître une crinière verte, il se redressa immédiatement ! Deux yeux vert malicieux croisèrent les siens. Le jeune homme vint à la rencontre de la tornade qui s'était lancée dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

- Ichi chéri ! Et sans attendre la réponse l'embrassa sous les yeux ébahis de Grimmjow qui s'attendait à peu près à tout, sauf à de telles démonstrations d'affections. Ichigo quand à lui connaissait le caractère quelque peu exubérant de son ex. ne fit pas grand cas, enfin, il avait l'habitude dirons nous !

- Alors ! s'écria t'elle Je t'ai manqué ?

- Humm… je dirai que je me suis reposé en ton absence !

- Arrrgggrrr ! Ichigo ! Tu ne sais toujours pas comment parler aux femmes..

- Je pense que si… puisque tu es toujours avec moi !

- Un jour, je te quitterai et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer, je te le dit mon coco !

- Euh… fit Grimmjow.

- Ah excuse-nous ! marmonna Ichigo. Je te présente Nelieru Tô del Swank mais Nell est plus simple. Nell voici Grimmjow Jaggerjack. C'est le compagnon de mon oncle !

- Ok ! Salut… Enchantée ! T'a pas une couleur de cheveux courante lui dit-elle.

- T'as vu la tienne avant de couleur ?

- Grimmjow s'il te plaît !

- Bon, allez on y va !

Tous les trois prirent la direction de la sortie après avoir pris les bagages de la jeune femme. Nell n'arrêtait pas de parler de tout de rien… surtout de rien. Ichigo retint un sourire amusée quand il vit le regard exaspéré de Grimmjow qui avait l'air de vouloir la tuer ! Il n'allait pas être au bout de ses surprises !

°0°0°0°0°

Le bleuté déposa le couple devant l'appartement d'Ichigo. Ce dernier remercia chaleureusement le jeune homme et prit Nell par la taille, une valise dans une main. Nell de son côté ayant pris son sac en bandoulière et un autre petit sac de voyage. Lorsqu'ils furent entré dans l'appartement, Nell posa ses affaires en vrac et entrepris de visiter l'appartement. Bien sur Ichigo eu droit à des commentaires comme quoi l'appartement était trop masculin et qu'elle allait remédier à cette histoire ! Ensuite elle prit ses sacs et les déposa dans la chambre.

- Ça ne te fait rien si on re-dort ensemble ?

- Je n'ai pas de mauvais souvenirs à ce sujet !

- Une femme dans ton lit… fit elle d'une voix lente et sexy

Ichigo leva un sourcil.

- Aurais-tu des intentions non avouables à mon sujet ! fit-il en riant.

- Hum… un beau gosse comme toi ! Bon, y'a quoi à manger. J'ai rien mangé dans l'avion.

Et elle s'enfuit dans la cuisine. Le roux du faire la police pour qu'elle ne dévore pas toutes les victuailles du réfrigérateur.

- Tu n'es qu'un crève budget Nell !

- Oh… mais j'ai tellement faim. Soit gentil s'il te plaît ! fit-elle enjôleuse. Au fait, ça te convient ma façon de me comporter ou bien, je dois en rajouter ?

- Pour le rôle de la fiancée ? Reste toi-même… ça me suffit largement.

- Ok. Tu ne vas pas regretter par la suite ?

Ichigo fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quelle situation bizarre ! De toute façon, les dés en était jeté !

- Au fait, ce soir on mange chez Kisuke !

- Ton oncle ?

- Humm…

- Je vais aller me reposer si cela ne te dérange pas. Je t'avoue avoir mal dormi. Tu me réveilles pour 18 h ?

- Ok ! Dors bien !

- Tu viens me border ?

- File !

- Bon, bon… J'y vais !

Nell partit dans la chambre et Ichigo entendit qu'elle fermait les stores. Ensuite, il entendit le froissement de vêtements qui tombent. Puis, celui d'un corps qui se glisse sous les couvertures. Enfin le silence… La porte vers la chambre était restée entrouverte. Ichigo avait allumé son portable et se mit à travailler.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le roux était sous la douche quand il entendit derrière lui le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il se tourna et croisa deux yeux vert. Ichigo eu ses yeux qui sortirent de la tête. Cette femme était vraiment une bombe sexuelle ambulante. Sa poitrine généreuse, sa taille de guêpe, ses fesses rebondit.

- Ça te dit que je te frotte le dos murmura Nell d'une voix sensuelle.

- Nell… Je… Ce n'était pas prévue !

- Comment veux-tu que l'on soit crédible si on ne fait pas l'amour ? Il faut qu'on ai au moins l'air complice ? Non ?

Elle avait plaqué son corps contre le sien. Ichigo eu la respiration qui se modifia quelque peu. Il baissa le regard vers elle.

- Et puis… ajouta t'elle. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas fait l'amour, tout comme toi ! Alors, je pense qu'il n'y a pas de mal à se faire du bien !

- Nell… S'il te plaît…

Mais elle n'écoutait plus. Ses mains s'aventuraient partout sur le corps du l'homme devant elle. Ichigo avait faim… et la femme devant lui était des plus désirables. Il s'abandonna à la passion de l'instant et l'attrapa par les épaules pour l'embrasser passionnément. Bientôt Nell fut plaquer contre la parois de la douche… et les deux jeune gens oublièrent qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous, tout à leur passion.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se tenait devant la porte de son oncle ce dernier le regardant avec un sourcil haussé.

- Tu es en retard !

-Désolé… marmonna le jeune homme qui se sentait pris en faute.

- C'est de ma faute déclara Nell. Je me suis endormie et je n'arrivais plus à me réveiller et en plus, je suis longue quand je me prépare.

Le regard particulièrement brillant de la jeune femme et l'air gêné de son neveu, ne laissait rien présager de bon pour Kisuke. Il avait vraiment l'impression de voir « un vrai couple » devant lui. Il se décida à les laisser passer et ils rejoignirent Grimmjow qui avait passé un tablier et qui s'affairait derrière les fourneaux.

- Nell, se précipita vers lui affamée.

- Wouah ! ça à l'air super bon ! C'est quoi ?

- Niku Jaga (Mijoté de pommes de terre à la viande) des Yukitori (brochette de poulets) du Yakisoba (nouilles sautées) et du Sashimi (poisson cru) avec des Onigiris pour celui qui en veut !

- Hum ! j'adore marmonna Ichigo

- Je le sais... marmonna Grimmjow qui observait Kisuke

- Vous avez fait un dessert demanda Nell

- Nell ! Il s'adressa à elle en anglais… _Arrête de te comporter en sans gêne. Tu n'es pas chez toi ici ! Ferme là !_

_- Rabas- joie !_

- Oh une dispute ? demanda Kisuke

- Non ! firent-ils en cœur.

- Eh bien, vous être drôlement d'accord !

La soirée se déroula sans encombre. Nell surpris ses hôtes en étant d'une agréable compagnie. Charmante, cultivée, mutine, et pleine d'esprit elle réussit même l'exploit de fermer le clapet à Kisuke sans en avoir l'air ! Au cours de la soirée, s'excusa et Ichigo quitta la table. Urahara en profita pour questionner la jeune femme.

- Mon neveu semblait dire vrai concernant votre relation.

- Nell prit un air particulièrement innocent.

- Pourquoi dirait-il un mensonge ?

- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il aurai une relation avec quelqu'un… enfin, depuis qu'il a quitté…

- Byakuya Kuchiki ? ironisa Nell

Kisuke et Grimmjow parurent surpris qu'elle connaisse ce nom.

- Oui, je connais ce nom. Leur dit-elle comme si elle lisait dans leur pensé. Je sais très bien ce que ce salaud à fait à Ichigo. C'est pour cela que je suis ici. Non pas par jalousie, mais pour être sur qu'il lui fichera la paix ! Ichigo est à moi… et à mois seule !

- Etes-vous sure de connaître « toute » l'histoire pour être aussi catégorique ? demanda Kisuke

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Rien…

Ichigo entra à nouveau dans la pièce et trouva l'ambiance un peu tendu.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non tout va bien mon chéri… vient fit-elle en tapotant le siège à côté d'elle.

- Ah…

La conversation repris, mais Ichigo trouvait qu'elle n'avait plus la même sincérité qu'au début de soirée. Que s'était-il passé pendant sa courte absence ? Il fut très heureux de pouvoir échapper à l'atmosphère plombé une demi-heure plus tard. Et ne compris définitivement pas les regards inquisiteurs de son oncle et de son amant. Il monta dans le taxi et passa un pouce sur ces lèvres. Nell avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et s'endormit très vite. Ichigo se souvint brutalement de la scène de la douche. Il se promit que cela ne se reproduirai plus…

_°0°0°0°0°_

_à bientôt pour la suite ^^_


	12. Une surprise !

**Encore un nouveau chapitre...**

**J'arrête plus ! lol**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

**Bonne lecture à toutes, Eh bien sur Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !**

**°0°0°0°0°  
**

Ichigo se leva, le lendemain du repas chez son oncle, un peu groggy. Il sentait un corps chaud à côté de lui et tourna la tête… Nell ! Il avait remis le couvert hier soir. Merde ! Il se prit la tête entre les mains et puis, il se demanda si c'était vraiment une mauvaise chose que cela se passe comme ça ! Après tout, il était un homme…

Il se leva, prit une douche et s'habilla rapidement. Il avait un rendez-vous le matin même pour visiter son chantier et devait passer à son bureau récupérer ses dossiers. Sa secrétaire avait dû taper les comptes-rendus et il pourrait ainsi récupérer ses devis fournisseurs et son agenda électronique. Il prit un toast qu'il fourra entre ses dents et prit sa sacoche.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo rentrait de sa visite du chantier. Il était exténué et voyait un tas de problème se profiler à l'horizon. Il avait oublié qu'il était au Japon et non aux Etats-Unis. Il soupira… Il traversa les locaux de la D.D.I inc. Cette société l'avait appelé pour soutenir un projet d'envergure. Le fait, qu'il soit architecte-designer et qu'il soit un japonais ayant fait ses études au Japon et aux États- Unis avait fait balancer son profil pour s'occuper de ce chantier pour l'état Japonais.

Il traversa le hall et prit l'ascenseur pour regagner son bureau. Arrivé au 16ème étage, il sortit en saluant l'hôtesse standardiste qui se tenait devant lui. Il allait se diriger vers son bureau quand elle l'interpella.

- -Kurosaki-san, je vous prie de m'excuser mais vous avez la visite du responsable du département du patrimoine Honda-sama qui vous attend dans votre bureau. Il est accompagné par une classe d'étudiant en architecture.

Ichigo qui ne s'attendait pas à cela lui posa la question :

- -Ce n'était pas Yamada-chan qui devait le recevoir ?

- -Si, mais apparemment, comme vous êtes dans les locaux aujourd'hui, il a demandé à vous rencontrer.

- -Mince, je suis débordé !

- -Pour l'instant, ils sont encore avec Yamada-chan.

- -Pouvez-vous faire en sorte qu'ils attendent un peu avant qu'ils ne sachent que je suis là! J'ai plusieurs coups de fil à passer et c'est urgent !

- -Très bien ! Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et rougit légèrement devant l'impertinence de son geste.

Ichigo lui sourit gentiment. Il prit un chemin détourné pour rejoindre son bureau. Une chance qu'il soit situé sur le même plateau et qu'il pouvait en faire le tour.

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma sans bruit. Il retira sa veste, retroussa ses manches appela sa secrétaire pour qu'elle le mette en communication avec un fournisseur. Il sortit son agenda et cocha les rendez-vous et les sollicitations auxquels il avait répondu le jour même. Il décrocha le téléphone et prit la communication pour se prendre la tête avec le fournisseur incapable de lui fournir un prototype dans les délais. Il ne vit pas la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir sur Yamada, Honda-sama le responsable du département patrimoine et… Kuchiki Byakuya suivit par quelques étudiants.

Ils virent le jeune homme debout devant la fenêtre et s'énerver légèrement contre son interlocuteur pour quelque chose ne tenant pas dans les délais. Il se retourna brutalement et sortit un dossier dans lequel il prit un plan en trois dimensions. Il sortit un référentiel et un autre téléphone sonna. Il fit patienter son interlocuteur, prit son portable pour le couper puis il reprit sa discussion. Bientôt, il sortit un stylo et se mit à dessiner sur un calepin. Il finit par raccrocher et leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Byakuya Kuchiki !

En le voyant, Ichigo blêmit légèrement. En fait, son cœur avait cessé de battre pendant quelques secondes. Il du reprendre son souffle. "Kami-sama… Pourquoi ?" fut la seule chose à laquelle il pensa sur l'instant. Il vit Yamada le rejoindre et lui présenter Honda et Kuchiki. Honda lui serra chaleureusement la main, puis se tournant vers Kuchiki-san, il le présenta…

- -Voici Kuchiki Byakuya, l'un de nos meilleurs professeurs en architecture. Nous avons retenu un projet qu'il a élaboré avec ses étudiants et nous voudrions que se soit vous qui le mettiez en œuvre.

Honda avait poussé le coude de Byakuya pour qu'il tende la main à Ichigo. Ce dernier baissa le regard et regarda la main tendue. Il était surpris mais tendit la sienne pour finalement serrer celle de son ex-amant. Lorsque leurs mains se croisèrent, le courant passa entre eux. Une chaleur se répandit dans le corps Ichigo, quelque chose qu'il pensait ne plus ressentir un jour. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de Byakuya qui était chaud et… il n'osait pas croire ce qu'il y lisait. Finalement, il lâcha sa main et prit sur lui.

- -Nous nous connaissons Kuchiki-san et moi. J'ai suivi ces cours d'architectures pendant 4 ans !

- -Oh, vraiment ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

Byakuya scrutait le visage du jeune homme face à lui. Ichigo arborait un sourire de façade et paraissait aimable. Yamada-chan entreprit de présenter tous les élèves présents et, finalement, laissa la parole à Honda-sama pour qu'il présente le projet.

- -Hum, voilà. Nous aimerions que vous restiez au Japon après la fin de chantier, car nous avons pensez ouvrir une nouvelle salle de spectacle que nous voudrions moderne. Le projet de la classe de Kuchiki-sama a été retenu. Il nous manque un professionnel « maître d'œuvre » qui valide le projet et nous permettes de le réaliser très rapidement.

Ichigo avait froncé les sourcils.

- -Écoutez, comme ça, je ne peux pas vous répondre. Tout d'abord car j'ai ce projet que je viens juste de débuter et j'ai aussi un travail aux Etats-Unis. Je ne suis qu'un « délégué » dans ce pays.

Honda-sama leva un sourcil condescendant. Il était clair que le mot refus était proscrit pour Ichigo.

- -Je vais m'arranger avec vos responsables. Nous vous avons choisi de par votre renommé et aussi pour le fait que vous étiez un élève brillant qui a réussi aussi bien aux Etats-Unis qu'au Japon. Nous ne pouvons pas décemment vous laissez refuser ! Nous voulons que vous représentiez ce Japon novateur. Kurosaki-san… Je souhaiterais prendre rendez-vous avec vous et Kuchiki-sama.

- -Attendez, déclara Kurosaki. Au même moment son téléphone sonna. Il fronça les sourcils et décrocha.

- -Yo, Ichigo, fit la voix de Nell.

Ichigo soupira, exaspéré.

- -Pas maintenant, appelle moi plus tard, je suis occupé ! Il était contrarié. Il raccrocha.

- -Un problème personnel ? demanda Honda-san.

- -Non, rien d'important.

- -Je dois vous quitter. Je vous laisse avec Kuchiki-sama et ses élèves.

Honda pris congé du group et se dirigea au dehors accompagné de Yamada-chan qui n'avait pas pipé un mot. Ichigo croisa le regard de glace de son ex et les regards curieux des étudiants, biens décidés à lui poser un tas de question. Finalement, Ichigo entraîna tout ce beau monde dans une salle de réunion, appela sa secrétaire pour avoir du café et du thé, prit un calepin et des crayons et passa 2 heures à discuter avec ces jeunes prêts à tout pour défendre leur projet. Ichigo prenait des notes, et posait des questions. Il les interpella comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe quel interlocuteur professionnel à qui il était habitué à faire face. Il se comporta avec courtoisie envers Byakuya et ce dernier le lui rendait au change.

Finalement, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Ichigo les accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il allait partir quand il sentit une main se poser sur son avant bras. On n'avait pas besoin de lui dire « qui » avait posé sa main sur lui. Son cœur s'était accéléré comme par enchantement à ce simple contact.

Il leva les yeux vers Byakuya qui, impassible comme à son habitude, murmura :

- -Je te remercie pour ton accueil. Ils étaient sincèrement heureux de savoir que tu serais le chef de projet.

- -Dis merci à Honda-sama !

- -Je n'ai pas voulu ce qui s'est produit. Nous étions tout aussi heureux que ce soit Yamada-chan qui s'en occupe. Mais, lorsque Honda à entendu ton nom… il a souhaité que tu sois finalement celui qui ferait aboutir le projet.

Ichigo était très proche de Byakuya. Il sentait les effluves de son eau de cologne étourdir ses sens. Il devait faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise de lui-même en cet instant. Son trouble passa un peu dans ses yeux ambre, ce qui surprit son interlocuteur… « Ce pourrait-il ? » pensa Byakuya ! Le roux se reprit et finalement déclara :

- - Écoute, j'ai pris tous les éléments dont j'avais besoin aujourd'hui. Je ne garantie pas que se soit moi qui vais faire aboutir votre projet. Je suis attendu pour d'importants projets outre-Atlantique.

- -Je comprends…

- -Tu devrais partir, tes élèves t'attendent.

Ichigo salua les élèves et ces derniers le saluèrent en contre partie avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Il rencontra les yeux anthracite de son ex qui semblait sur le point de lui dire quelque chose mais abandonna. Il le salua et quitta les locaux.

Ichigo laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et regagna son bureau. Au passage, il interpella sa secrétaire pour lui demander de ne laisser passer personne et surtout aucun coup de fil… même si c'était Dieu au bout du fil !

Il s'enferma dans son bureau. Son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. C'était quoi ces réactions ? Il tendit une main devant lui et se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il repensa au message du petit biscuit chinois et ne se sentit pas très bien ! « Pourquoi… pourquoi ? » Jamais il n'aurait pensé croiser Byakuya dans ces conditions. Comme il l'avait craint, il l'aimait toujours et sa passion pour lui n'était absolument pas éteinte.

Il pensa à Nell avec qui il avait repris une relation charnelle. Maintenant, il lui semblait que c'était définitivement mort ! Le fait de croiser le regard si chaud de son ex au tout début de la conversation avait fait affluer de nombreux souvenirs. « Merde ! »… Il sortit de son bureau et descendit rapidement dans la rue. Il s'alluma une cigarette et marcha de long en large devant le bâtiment. Il était nerveux ! Il devait réfléchir calmement à la situation… et ce n'est pas chez lui qu'il pourrait faire le point, ni chez son oncle, ni… nul part en fait ! Il prit son portable et appela sa secrétaire.

- -Euh… chef ?

- -Réserver moi une chambre d'hôtel pour ce soir !

- -Pardon ? Euh… je veux dire où ?

- -Ici à Karakura. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi. Alors, s'il vous plaît… réserver moi une chambre.

- -Très bien… je vous laisse les coordonnées sur le bureau.

- -Merci !

- -Je vous en prie !

Il reprit la direction de son bureau et y entra en coup de vent. Il prit le message de sa secrétaire. Il lui signala qu'il partait et qu'il ne souhaitait que « personne » ne sache où il se trouvait. Ichigo prit un peu de travail avec lui et se dirigea vers la sortie du building. Il prit sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'hôtel où une chambre lui était réservée.

Quand il arriva à ce dernier, il eut un sourire. Une suite ! Sa secrétaire le faisait sourire. Il sortit ses plans et son travail et décida de s'avancer pour le lendemain. Il travailla ainsi jusqu'à 20 h. Le fait d'être seul dans un lieu où personne ne le dérangeait était apaisant. Il sortit son portable et appela Nell.

Cette dernière décrocha son téléphone et hurla :

- -Salaud ! Enfoiré !!! Tu sais que je m'inquiète depuis tout à l'heure !

- -Je ne rentre pas ce soir… la voix était sombre.

- -Que se passe- t'il ?

- -J'ai discuté avec Byakuya cet après-midi.

- -… Gros silence.

- -Tu es encore là, Ichigo ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

- -Oui !

- -C'était professionnel !

- -Si tu le dis… Et ?

- -…

- -Tu l'aimes encore ?

- -Oui ! dit-il sans hésitation.

Ichigo cru entendre un sanglot. Puis la voix de Nell revint.

- -Ichi, je refuse que tu te fasses briser encore une fois !

- -Nell, je n'ai pas dit que je souhaitais retourner avec lui.

- -Ne me prends pas pour une idiote ! C'est une insulte à mon intelligence ! Que crois-tu ? Tu vas retomber dans les bras de cet homme, marié de surcroît ! Tu crois que je vais encore recoller les morceaux ? Ichigo… Te rends tu comptes que d'autres personnes t'aiment autour de toi !

- -Je suis désolée…

- -Mon œil ! Que fais-tu pour nous ?

- -Je ne sais pas…

- -Tu rentres quand ?

- -Demain !

- -On en discutera demain alors.

Ichigo discuta quelques secondes encore avec Nell et raccrocha. Il se leva et prit une douche. Il allait partir dîner quand son portable sonna. Il haussa un sourcil. Qui pouvait l'appeler ?

- -Numéro inconnu ? murmura-t-il.

Il décrocha et entendit la voix de son tourment.

- -Ichigo… Peut-on se voir ce soir ? Nous devons parler !

Le roux s'appuya contre la porte de sa chambre et trembla légèrement.

- -Pourquoi ?

- -Ne me dit pas que nous n'avons rien à nous dire ! Rejoins-moi chez moi !

- -Et ta femme ? fit ironiquement Ichigo.

- -Elle est décédée…

- -…

- -Comment as-tu eu mon numéro de téléphone ?

- -Kisuke… Viens! S'il-te-plaît!

Ichigo sentait les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Mû par la curiosité, il lâcha finalement :

- -J'arrive…

- -Tu as mangé ?

- -Non, je partais.

- -J'ai préparé quelque chose…

- -Très bien. A tout de suite !

Ichigo regarda son téléphone comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme … mais il se sentait revivre. Il se sentait coupable mais, en même temps, il avait besoin de le revoir. Tellement besoin…

°0°0°0°0°

_J'espère que ce passage remontera le moral des troupes ^^_


	13. Notre amour n'est pas mort !

coucou à toutes !

eh oui... voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclamer : eh oui, tout est à Tite Kubo !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews ^^ et Merci à Ernia d'être ma correctrice !

**- Attention Lemon** -

°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait pris sa voiture de location et se dirigea vers le loft de Byakuya. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre et il se promit de le quitter rapidement. Il gara son véhicule et se sortit une cigarette. Il s'installa sur le coffre de la voiture et observa le parking de la résidence. Il était verdoyant et la nuit qui était tombée lui donnait un air calme, grâce aux différentes boules de lumières artificielles qui éclairaient le sol. Un léger vent faisait balancer les branches des quelques arbres présent. Le roux se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté cette invitation. La curiosité ? Ses sentiments ? Il soupira. Il écrasa sa cigarette et la jeta dans la poubelle se situant à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

Rien n'avait changé. Ses souvenirs affluaient malgré lui. Sa première nuit avec Byakuya... Cela faisait 7 ans et il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier ! Qu'avait-il fait pendant 7 ans ? Avait-il pensé à lui aussi souvent que lui pensait au noble ? Il arriva lentement devant la porte et finit par appuyer sur la sonnette.

Il attendit quelques secondes avant d'entendre le bruit des pas de son ex. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte et Ichigo eut un frisson en le voyant. L'homme était habillé d'une chemise blanche légèrement entrouverte, d'un pantalon anthracite qui faisait ressortir sa minceur. Ses longs cheveux flottaient sur ces épaules. Il avait toujours cet air d'impassibilité sur le visage, mais ces yeux s'animèrent légèrement lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent les siens.

- Je t'en prie entre !

Byakuya s'effaça pour lui permettre d'entrer dans la pièce. Ichigo entra avec désinvolture. C'était plus pour se donner une contenance qu'autre chose. Il attendit sur le seuil avant de suivre son interlocuteur. Ce dernier le regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.

- On reste ici ? demanda Ichigo

- Non... Viens, je nous aie préparé à manger !

Le roux le suivit et entra dans la cuisine américaine. Il fut surpris de voir que les couverts étaient déjà disposés avec goût. Il haussa un sourcil. Ichigo aurait presque cru à un dîner romantique.

- Assieds-toi !

- Que voulais-tu me dire ? déclara de but en blanc le jeune homme.

- Toujours aussi direct !

- Disons que je suis curieux !

- Je préfère manger et discuter après...

- Pour éviter que je ne parte trop tôt ?

- Je préfère éviter une nouvelle fuite !

Ichigo redressa la tête et plissa les yeux. Sa mâchoire s'était légèrement crispée.

- Qui es-tu pour me dire cela ?

- Ichigo... je ne veux pas me battre avec toi !

- Alors, ne me tend pas de perche !

Byakuya sortit finalement un plateau de sushis et quelques accompagnements. Il les posa sur le bar et ensuite posa une bouteille de vin blanc pour accompagner et du saké, au choix ! Il fit le tour du bar et pris le siège à côté de celui du jeune homme. C'était une sorte de dîner informel. Mais les yeux de Byakuya exprimaient une foule d'émotions qui le rendait perplexe.

- Ichigo, te voir tout à l'heure m'a rendu très heureux. Je ne pensais plus avoir la chance de te parler à nouveau. J'ai même été très surpris par le fait que tu nous aies accueillis comme tu l'as fait. Je pensais sincèrement que tu nous aurais snobés.

- Byakuya, le travail est le travail... quant à nos affaires, cela ne concerne que nous !

- Tu considères qu'il y a toujours un "nous" ?

Le roux eut un petit sourire. Il prit ses baguettes et se servit un sushi. Il y réfléchissait en fait...

- Je ne sais pas ! finit-il par dire.

- Ta fiancée ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Oui. Kisuk...

- Dit-moi, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec lui ?

- En fait, depuis ton départ nous sommes souvent en relation.

- Pardon ?

- Au début, il m'a fait chèrement payer pour les dégâts que j'ai causés. Par la suite, comment dire, notre relation a évolué. Notamment, grâce à Grimmjow...

- Eh bien... je n'étais pas au courant !

- Kisuke n'a jamais voulu t'en parler. Il avait peur que tu ne le prennes mal.

- Il me connaît plutôt bien !

- Ne lui en veut pas. Ils m'ont été d'un grand secours pendant ton absence. S'ils n'avaient pas été là...

Le regard de Byakuya s'obscurcie et il baissa la tête.

- Et ta chère épouse ? fit Ichigo, narquois.

- Hisanna... Il est difficile d'être marié avec une personne que l'on apprécie certes, mais pour qui on n'éprouve aucun sentiment d'amour.

- Bien sur ! Tu as eu une femme et deux amis pour te soutenir !

Byakuya leva la tête en entendant le ton amer du jeune homme. Il croisa les yeux ambre où se reflétait une lueur torturée. Puis, il se reprit et cacha de nouveau ses sentiments derrière un masque d'impassibilité.

- Ichigo...

Le noble se leva et voulu poser une main sur son épaule, mais Ichigo se recula vivement. Une colère sourde planait au fond de son regard !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Tu me racontes ta souffrance, tu me parles des amis que tu as pu avoir à tes côtés pour te soutenir dans une situation que tu as toi-même créé. Et tu veux quoi maintenant ? Tu me recontactes tout cela parce que j'ai été gentil cet après-midi avec tes élèves ? Tu crois que tu peux remettre le couvert avec moi en te disant Ichigo m'aime assez pour tout recommencer?

Ichigo s'était levé et avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de son ex. Il était furieux !

- Je suis venu par curiosité... Je me demandais pourquoi tu voulais me revoir mais je crois que je ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant !

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimais encore, souffla le noble.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as déclaré "Ichigo m'aime assez pour tout recommencer". Cela veut dire que tes sentiments pour moi sont restés identiques ?

- ...

Les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient écarquillés. Il se leva brutalement et pris la direction de la sortie mais, une main attrapa la sienne et le tira en arrière. Byakuya l'avait prit dans ses bras et son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du roux.

- Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer durant toutes ces années. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'espérer. Te voir tout à l'heure et te tenir dans mes bras comme je le fais maintenant, est ce que j'ai désiré le plus de toute ma vie. Ne me fuis plus. J'ai fait des erreurs et je t'ai blessé. Je n'aurai pas dû t'annoncer cela comme je l'ai fait... mais j'étais désespéré et je ne savais pas comment te l'annoncer. J'avais tellement peur de te perdre mais, je voulais être honnête avec toi ! Ichi...

Il se pencha en avant et attrapa les lèvres du roux devant lui. Ichigo essaya de le repousser, mais il plaqua le jeune homme contre un mur et emprisonna ses poignets entre ses doigts. Il profita des protestations du roux pour passer sa langue dans la bouche chaude et humide. Il sentait la résistance de l'autre faiblir. Finalement il répondit à son baiser avec la même fougue. Byakuya abandonna ses poignets pour glisser ses bras autour du cou de son amant et lui emprisonner sa taille de ses bras. On n'entendait plus que le halètement des respirations et les gémissements provoqués par les caresses. La passion entre eux éclata comme un orage d'été. Ichigo avait retourné le noble dans ses bras et le tenait maintenant en sandwich contre le mur de la cuisine. Le roux abandonna les lèvres tentatrices pour descendre sa bouche dans le cou du noble, offert. Ses mains avaient glissés sous la chemise maintenant défaite de l'homme consentant. Ses gémissements avaient le don de vouloir lui en donner plus. Il mordillait maintenant les tétons de l'homme toujours placardé contre le mur. Leurs respirations devenaient plus lourdes.

Ichigo se releva soudain et embrassa sauvagement Byakuya qui se serrait contre lui, répondant à sa fougue... Les mains sur son corps, ses lèvres qui l'embrassaient, sa langue qui jouait avec la sienne, ses dents qui mordillaient sa chair tendre... Il voulait tout de lui. Son corps se réchauffait enfin après avoir été endormis pendant 7 longues années. Il revivait sous les caresses d'Ichigo, il reprenait goût à la vie.

Le roux s'arrêta soudain... sa respiration était haletante, tout comme celle de Byakuya. Ce dernier lança un regard interrogateur à son amant. Après une courte pause, Ichigo murmura d'une voix rauque :

- Si je le fais, c'est avant tout pour moi...

Byakuya fut surpris mais, ne souffla mot. Il finit par hocher la tête. Il était prête à tout mais pourvu que cela ne s'arrête plus ! Il réfléchirait plus tard aux conséquences. Il abandonnait toute rationalité, pourtant une de ces caractéristiques premières. Il "le" voulait !

Ichigo souleva le plus âgé dans ses bras et l'emporta dans la chambre sans lui demander où elle se trouvait. Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier de toute façon !

Le mobilier était le même, l'ordre et la clarté de la pièce étaient apaisantes. Ichigo déposa le noble sur les couvertures. Byakuya le regardait d'un regard tourmenté et emplit de désir. Le roux se plaça au-dessus de lui et entreprit de finir de déboutonner complètement la chemise du noble. Il aida le brun à la retirer et Ichigo contempla ce buste qu'il avait tant de fois rêvé de caresser à nouveau. Il fit courir le bout de ses doigts sur les muscles déliés. Le noble frissonna. Ichigo plongea ses yeux dans les siens et finit par reprendre les lèvres humides déjà entrouvertes. Il cherchait de plus en plus profondément dans la bouche de l'autre. Il voulait le dévorer comme sa passion le consumait à l'intérieur. Il se moquait de tout, des explications, des larmes, des remords, de l'amertume tout se consumaient au contact de cette peau qu'il avait tant de fois explorée dans ses fantasmes durant toutes ces années.

- Byakuya, murmura Ichigo.

Ce dernier frissonna en entendant son prénom prononcé si sensuellement. Il resserra son étreinte sur les cheveux du jeune homme qui, entre temps, avait glissé sa bouche sur son corps. Il créait un véritable chemin de feu avec sa langue. Ses mains qui le caressaient au travers du tissu de son pantalon, le faisait suffoquer. Il n'avait qu'une hâte : c'était d'en finir avec les vêtements. Il fut bientôt soulagé car Ichigo était aussi impatient que lui. Il était quelques secondes plus tard, nu sous le regard enflammé que lui jetait son amant qui lui était toujours habillé. Byakuya se redressa et s'attaqua aux barrières de tissus qui l'empêchaient de le voir également. Ses mains étaient fébriles et Ichigo l'aida pour aller plus vite dans son effeuillage. Enfin !

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes... aucun des deux hommes n'avaient changé aux cours des années. Enfin, si, Ichigo était plus musclé que dans son souvenir. Byakuya posa la main sur son ventre et caressa doucement les muscles durs sous la peau. Ce dernier se laissa faire et le noble poussa le plus jeune sur le lit et entreprit de le caresser à son tour. Il sentait la chair frissonner sous ses doigts. La respiration de son amant devenait plus rapide à chaque caresse et son souffle plus court. Lorsqu'il entreprit de caresser la virilité de ce dernier sur toute sa longueur dans un mouvement lent tout d'abord de va et vient, il le vit trembler et ses yeux devenir suppliants.

Abandonnant toutes barrières Byakuya se pencha et lécha le membre gonflé de désir. Un soupir plus fort que les autres se fit entendre. Finalement, il entreprit de l'aspirer et suça le sexe de l'autre homme qui bientôt se cambra sous la caresse. Il continuait dans le même temps à imprimer des mouvements de va et vient à la base de celui-ci et Ichigo se mit à bouger inconsciemment.

- Arrête ! fit brutalement Ichigo.

Il s'était un peu redresser, les yeux écarquillés. Il attrapa son amant et l'attira à lui. Ses lèvres prirent possession de celle de Byakuya qui répondait à son impatience. Le roux avait plaqué son sexe contre celui du noble et bougea sous lui.

- S'il te plaît... la voix était suppliante.

Byakuya ne s'attendant pas à cette demande sourit légèrement. Il repoussa gentiment le jeune homme sur le lit et redressa les hanches de l'homme allongé sous lui. Il plaça un doigt tout d'abord dans l'orifice et entreprit de chercher les parties les plus sensibles. Ichigo se crispa tout d'abord. Cela faisait si longtemps... Puis, il se mit à haleter. Byakuya passa un deuxième doigts et repris son manège, mais l'homme allongé le suppliait du regard, en même temps que le corps de ce dernier se tortillait sous ces caresses.

- Pas trop vite... je vais te blesser !

- On s'en moque ! haleta-t-il.

- Non... je ne m'en moque pas !

Il passa un troisième doigt et se pencha sur son amant qui semblait secouer de frisson. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche et il répondit en gémissant. Il avait plaqué son corps contre le sien et essayait avec sa jambe de l'approcher plus près encore mais le noble l'en empêcha.

- Tu te venges... souffla Ichigo.

- Non... j'essaye de te protéger pour que tu ne me maudisses pas demain matin !

Ichigo croisa ses yeux si sombres. Le désir, l'amour, la passion y étaient mélangés ainsi que beaucoup de tendresse.

- Mon amour ! murmura Byakuya

Le roux écarquilla les yeux et son amant se redressa. Il souleva lentement les jambes et plaça son sexe près de l'orifice qui était maintenant préparé.

- Prêt ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et Byakuya le pénétra. Les deux amants fermèrent les yeux. Un long soupir s'échappa de leurs lèvres. "Kami-Sama, merci de me faire revivre ça". Le noble attendit quelques secondes pour que le plus jeune s'habitue à nouveau à sa présence et, voyant les mouvements de l'homme sous lui, il entreprit de satisfaire son attente. Ils bougèrent à l'unisson. Byakuya imprima tout d'abord un rythme lent et profond. Il regardait avec tendresse le visage sous lui légèrement rougit par le désir et ses yeux mi-clos où il voyait les pupilles dilatées par la passion. Ichigo plaça un doigt dans sa bouche pour étouffer un gémissement mais le noble repoussa sa main.

- Non... laisse moi entendre ta voix... laisse moi tout redécouvrir de toi !

Il hocha la tête et un râle monta de sa gorge en réponse.

- Plus vite, souffla l'homme allongé.

Byakuya attrapa dans chaque main une des cuisses de son amant et imprima alors un mouvement plus rapide, les gémissements se faisaient long pour se transformer en râles étouffés. Sentant son propre désir monter en flèche les mouvements de hanches se firent de plus en plus rapide, il en oublia de se contrôler tout aux sensations qui lui venait du bas de ses reins. Il se sentit jaillir et baissa un regard sur l'homme sous lui qui avait déjà éjaculé. Un long frisson traversa sa colonne vertébrale.

Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position, le souffle court, la respiration rauque, la transpiration coulant sur son visage et son torse. La tête baissée et les yeux mi-clos. Sentant un mouvement de son amant, il se dégagea et se laissa doucement choir sur le lit. Ses cheveux ébène en complet désordre.

Ils ne disaient rien. Ils se regardaient éperdus. Combien d'années d'attente pour revivre cela ? Leurs souffles reprenaient très lentement un rythme normal. Byakuya allongea la main pour caresser le visage qu'il aimait temps, depuis si longtemps. Ichigo pencha lentement son visage et embrassa le creux de ce dernier avec tendresse.

Finalement, le visage d'Ichigo se détendit. Il attrapa la main de son amant et l'attira à lui. Byakuya se blottit contre lui. Le roux enroula un bras autour de la taille de l'autre et posa son front sur le sien.

- Byakuya... je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer !

- Je le sais... moi aussi... Je suis tellement désolé.

- Chut ! On en parlera plus tard. Je ne veux pas gâcher cet instant.

Finalement, Ichigo repoussa les couvertures, et invita le noble à venir contre lui une nouvelle fois. Il rabattit les couettes et les deux amants se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Ils s'observèrent un moment ne pouvant croire qu'ils étaient enfin réunis !

°0°0°0°0°

Le lendemain, Ichigo se leva avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller son amant. Il prit la direction de la douche et utilisa les produits de Byakuya qui sentait réellement très bon. Il se sécha et s'arrêta dans la cuisine. Il chercha un papier et un crayon et vit finalement le tableau effaçable de la cuisine. Il inscrivit un petit mot et quitta l'appartement... Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi vivant depuis bien longtemps !

_°0°0°0°_

_Je continue à publier ? _


	14. Pris au Piège

Voici le chapitre corrigé par Ernia !!! Merci, merci ma belle.

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se rendit à son hôtel où il récupéra ses affaires et alla ensuite à l'accueil pour payer la note. Il rejoignit immédiatement son bureau et entreprit de se mettre tout de suite au travail. Il était particulièrement motivé. Il était plongé dans son dossier quand il entendit son portable sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha d'un air absent.

- Kurosaki Ichigo !

- Bonjour…

- … content de t'entendre, souffla Ichigo.

- Heureux que tu m'ais laissé ton numéro de portable.

- Et que tu m'appelles !

- Il faut que nous parlions.

- J'en suis conscient !

- Pourrions-nous nous retrouver ce soir ?

- Je ne peux pas. Il faut que je règle certaines choses avec Nell tout d'abord ! fit-il doucement.

- C'est ta fiancée.

- Oui… Enfin non ! avoua Ichigo. Je ne sais plus trop !

Petit silence.

- Appelle-moi pour me dire quand nous pourrons nous revoir.

- Ok!

- Ichigo?

- Hum…

- Je t'aime… Ne l'oublie pas !

Au même moment, son téléphone de bureau sonna.

- Il faut que je te quitte. Mais moi aussi…

Il raccrocha pour prendre l'autre communication. Ichigo entendit la voix de son père tout excité.

- Fils ! Petit cachottier ! Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir informés d'une nouvelle si importante !

Ichigo ne voyait pas de quoi son père parlait. Il fronça les sourcils, s'attendant au pire !

- De quoi me parles-tu ?

- Mais de ta fiancée…

- Quoi ? hurla Ichigo.

- Elle a passé la soirée avec nous hier soir. Elle essayait de te trouver et n'arrivant pas à te joindre, elle a appelé à la maison et quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était ta fiancée, je lui aie demandé de passer. Elle est franchement adorable et… jolie ! Elle a dormie dans ta chambre. La voix d'Isshin était vraiment excitée.

Ichigo était devenu très pâle.

- Au fait, dimanche, vous mangez à la maison avec toute la famille. Je les ai avertis ! Ca me fait tellement plaisir… Pendant un temps, j'avais craint que tu ne sois comme ton « oncle » mais là, je suis réellement rassuré.

- Atten…

- Donc, ce soir on dîne à la maison avec tes sœurs…

- Non ! hurla Ichigo. Ce soir, j'ai autre chose de prévu.

- Comme tu veux. Ce n'est pas la peine de t'emporter.

- Je te rappelle tout à l'heure. On m'attend.

- Très bien… à tout à l'heure.

Ichigo se prit la tête dans les mains. Qu'avait fait Nell ? Il fallait qu'il parle avec Byakuya rapidement et il devait voir Nell de toute urgence. Il prit son portable et appela le numéro de la jeune fille.

- Nell ? dit-il dès qu'elle décrocha.

- Oh, Ichigo, fit-elle d'une voix chantante.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu as raconté à mon père hier ?

- Oh, il t'a déjà téléphoné. C'est rapide…

- Que se passe-t'il ?

- Et bien mon cher Ichigo… Vois-tu, je sais que tu es partie rejoindre Byakuya ou du moins j'en ai un fort pressentiment. Tu as toi-même dit que si tu le revoyais, tu ne pourrais pas résister.

- Et ? fit Ichigo d'une voix dure.

- Et bien, je t'ai dit aussi que je ne te laisserais pas plonger à nouveau. Pour moi, il est hors de question que tu retournes avec un homme. Tu m'as moi !

- Que veux-tu dire ? Il était question entre nous que d'amitié ! Non ?

- Tu es crédule et naïf ! Des que je t'ai vu je t'ai aimé ! Lorsque tu as voulu cassé notre relation, j'ai fait semblant d'être d'accord avec toi, pour ne pas te perdre définitivement. Lorsque tu m'as confié tes peurs concernant ton retour au Japon, que crois-tu que j'ai fait ? J'ai inventé ce stratagème de fiancée et tu es tombé dans le panneau… fit-elle amère. Tes sentiments pour « lui » sont tellement fort que tu ne t'es rendu compte de rien.

- Tu m'as piégé ?

- Pour moi, l'amour est un jeu… un jeu où tous les coups sont permis pour obtenir ce que l'on veut. Cela fait 4 ans que j'attends ce moment. Pour toi, il va être très difficile de sortir de là ! Car ton père était vraiment ravi… et il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour le persuader de rencontrer toute ta famille. Imagine le déshonneur maintenant ?

- Tu prends tes affaires et tu quittes mon appartement ! lança Ichigo, fou de rage.

- Comment ? Et les ragots ?

- Je m'en fou ! Si tu restes là, je te tue ! Sa voix était menaçante.

Nell fit une pause… On n'entendait plus que la respiration haletante d'Ichigo qui contenait difficilement sa colère.

- Très bien… Je pars. Je te laisse la clef dans la boite aux lettres. Mais cela ne fait que commencer ! Mets-toi le dans le crâne.

- C'est ce que nous verrons.

- C'est déjà tout vu !

Elle raccrocha et Ichigo regarda son téléphone d'un regard meurtrier. Sa secrétaire entra à ce moment là et resta figée sur le pas de la porte.

- Kurosaki-san ? fit-elle d'une voix inaudible.

- Hinata-chan, je vais devoir m'absenter. J'ai un problème familial à régler.

- Bien… Mais vous avez un rendez-vous cet après-midi !

- Reportez-le ! Je ne suis pas dans de bonne disposition pour cela.

- Je ferai de mon mieux !

- Je n'en doute pas. Sa voix était préoccupée.

- J'espère que cela n'est pas trop grave, murmura la jeune femme.

- Je l'espère aussi ! Tenez ! J'ai avancé sur ces dossiers. Si vous pouviez les mettre en forme, je les signerais tout à l'heure.

- Très bien. Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

- S'il vous plaît, ne laissez passer aucun appel, surtout venant de ma famille, excepté de Kisuke Urahara, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Kuchiki Byakuya !

- Très bien !

- Merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie.

La secrétaire se retira. Ichigo prit son portable à nouveau. Il tomba sur le répondeur. L'orangé laissa un message : « Byakuya ! Il faut que je te voie très rapidement aujourd'hui. Rappelle-moi, le plus vite possible. Ichigo » Il raccrocha et se rongea les ongles. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Il se remit au travail, l'esprit sombre. Il sursautait à chaque coup de fil, mais c'était les fournisseurs qui l'appelaient pour des délais, ou des maîtres d'œuvres pour des problèmes techniques et financiers…

Byakuya ne l'appelait toujours pas. Il entendit frapper légèrement à la porte. Ichigo demanda à sa secrétaire d'entrer. Celle-ci entra en fermant la porte.

- Excusez-moi Monsieur.

- Oui ?

- Kuchiki-sama demande à vous voir, mais il n'a pas de rendez-vous.

- Faites-le entrer !

Sa secrétaire allait sortir quand il lui dit :

- Ne laissez personne entrer dans mon bureau.

- Très bien monsieur !

Elle quitta la pièce en laissant la porte entrouverte. Bientôt, cette dernière fut pousser et Byakuya entra, son masque d'impassibilité sur le visage. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya quelques secondes contre elle. Il avait un air grave tout en observant son amant qui semblait surpris et en même temps sous le coup d'une forte tension. Comme le silence se prolongeait, il se déplaça pour se retrouver devant son amant qui était toujours assis sur son fauteuil.

Ichigo leva la tête et croisa les yeux du noble, toujours silencieux. Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il n'arrivait pas à parler. Il finit par se lever et passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il sentit les bras de Byakuya l'enlacer très fortement.

- Lorsque j'ai entendu ton message, souffla le noble, je n'ai pas voulu te téléphoner. Ta voix était tellement… Je me suis inquiété. Quelque chose de grave est arrivée ?

- Byakuya, murmura Ichigo d'une voix étranglée. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas vivre notre histoire normalement ?

Le brun haussa un sourcil. Il repoussa Ichigo et contempla son visage. Son cœur se serra, l'orangé semblait dans une complète détresse. Il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur le front, les yeux, les joues, les lèvres. Le baiser fut tendre et rassurant. Byakuya sentait le corps de l'homme face à lui se détendre, alors qu'il semblait tendu comme une corde d'arc quelques secondes auparavant.

- Ichigo… dit-moi ce qui ne va pas !

- Byakuya. Tu va me détester !

- Jamais…

- Je suis en train de vivre ce que tu as vécu lorsque je t'ai quitté.

Byakuya eut l'impression qu'un poignard venait de s'enfoncer dans le creux de son ventre.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Laisse-moi t'expliquer la situation…

Ichigo raconta sa vie aux États-Unis, sa rencontre avec Nell, sa relation avec elle, leur amitié. L'angoisse qu'Ichigo avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait su qu'il revenait au Japon et la proposition de Nell. Le fait qu'il est bêtement accepté pour échapper aux contraintes. Sa conversation téléphonique le matin même avec Nell et celle avec son père.

Byakuya écouta attentivement et finalement lui dit :

- Pour moi cela ne change rien. J'ai su par Urahara qu'elle n'était pas présentée à ta famille, notamment à ton père ! Je me disais que si tu tenais à elle, c'était la première personne à qui tu en aurais parlé. Hors, tu la présentée à Kisuke et lui apparemment, avait des soupçons sur elle.

- Mais…

- Chuttt ! Je t'ai dit il y a très longtemps… Que nous surmonterions les problèmes ensemble. Je n'ai pas oublié cette promesse.

Ichigo était abasourdit.

- Moi, je ne t'ai pas fait confiance…

- Ichigo, je suis de dix ans plus âgé que toi ! Je ne peux pas te demandé à 23 ans la même chose qu'à 33 !

- J'aurai pu être plus mature…

- Qui te l'a demandé ? Je ne te blâme pas ! Je pense que j'aurais réagit de la même façon que toi à ton âge.

- Pourquoi tu acceptes cela ? J'ai l'impression d'être misérable.

Byakuya enroula ses bras autour des épaules de son amant et plongea une main dans ses cheveux orange.

- Ichigo…j'ai vécu l'enfer chaque jour en pensant à ta cruelle absence à mes côtés. Je ne pourrais pas revivre pareil expérience. S'il nous faut surmonter ce genre de problèmes…nous les surmonterons ensemble mais plus jamais je ne veux vivre loin de toi.

-Comment ?

-Tu m'aimes ?

-Bien sur !, s'indigna Ichigo.

-Cela me suffit pour l'instant. Ichigo, je vais devoir partir car j'ai cour cet après-midi. Nous en reparlerons ce soir. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je dois passer à la maison pour vérifier quelque chose.

-Je peux te rejoindre là-bas !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il repoussa légèrement Ichigo pour planter ses yeux sombres dans les yeux ambrés du jeune homme. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit. Il l'embrassa ensuite délicatement mais Ichigo s'était collé à lui pour en avoir plus…ce qui fit que le baiser se transforma en baiser passionné. Finalement, Byakuya se détacha du jeune homme et le laissa reprendre son souffle. Il se dirigea vers la porte et lui adressa un dernier sourire

À ce soir ! avant de reprendre son air impassible et de quitter la pièce.

Ichigo se sentait un peu perdu, mais il était rassuré de savoir son amant près de lui.

0°0°0°

A tout à l'heure pour la suite !


	15. Si je te perdais

coucou,

Voici un nouveau chapitre,

(j'ai actualisé le 14 car il n'avait pas été corrigé par Ernia...). Merci ma belle pour tout ton superbe travail.

Disclamer : Euh... il faut l'avouer ! Je sais, c'est dur pour moi de l'admettre ! Tout appartient à ce chanceux de Tite Kubo !

Wouah, je l'ai dit !!!!

Bonne lecture à toutes !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo ne se sentit pas très bien en cours d'après-midi. Il avait l'impression qu'il avait du plomb dans ses chaussures. Un horrible mal de crâne se mit à lui tarauder le cerveau. Finalement, sa secrétaire le trouva dans son bureau affalé sur sa chaise… très pâle. Elle eut peur et se dirigea vers lui.

- Kurosaki-san ? Kurosaki-san…

Elle avait pris son poignet et vit que le jeune homme semblait fiévreux. Elle posa sa main sur son front et cela confirma ses craintes. Elle allait appeler le père d'Ichigo, mais ce dernier lui attrapa le poignet et lui dit :

- Hinata-chan… appelez Byakuya Kuchiki et seulement lui.

- Mais… il n'est pas…

- Chut ! s'exclama Ichigo, impatient. Ce que je vais vous dire restera entre nous. Kuchiki-sama et moi-même sommes amants. C'est la seule personne dont j'ai besoin. Je refuse catégoriquement d'autres personnes que lui autour de moi.

Sa secrétaire le regarda, abasourdie. Elle pouvait s'attendre à tout… mais « ça » ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son chef avoir une relation avec un autre homme et surtout pas Kuchiki-sama. Ils semblaient tellement « masculins » et tellement différents ! Elle arrêta de laisser son esprit vagabonder et entreprit de prendre le portable d'Ichigo et trouva le numéro de téléphone de Byakuya Kuchiki.

Après quelques sonneries, il décrocha :

- Ichigo ? fit la voix de Byakuya. La secrétaire faillit ne pas reconnaître sa voix tellement elle semblait tendre.

- Excusez-moi, fit la secrétaire. Je suis Hinata-chan la secrétaire de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Silence.

- Oui ?

- Il m'a demandé de vous appelez et seulement vous. Il ne semble pas très bien. En fait, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait de la fièvre et je le trouve… bizarre ! Enfin, je suis très inquiète. Il n'a pas voulu que j'appelle son père. Que dois-je faire ?

- J'arrive, fit la voix sure de l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

- Ça va aller ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. J'arrive tout de suite !

Il raccrocha et elle fit de même.

Elle desserra la cravate et défie les boutons de la chemise d'Ichigo. Il semblait respirer si difficilement. Elle se redressa et passa à son bureau. Elle fit basculer son téléphone sur celui de son chef et elle laissa entrouverte la porte du bureau. Elle appela la standardiste pour lui demander de dire à Kuchiki-sama qu'il était attendu dans le bureau de Kurosaki-sama.

Elle se précipita et prit un verre d'eau et le donna au jeune homme qui semblait perdre peu à peu conscience. Elle paniquait complètement à présent. Elle trouva une serviette dans le placard de Kurosaki dans ses affaires de chantier et entreprit d'éponger son front. Elle sentit soudain derrière elle, une présence… elle se retourna et elle vit Byakuya Kuchiki. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. Il n'avait pas son habituel air lointain et rigide. Il arborait un air de réelle inquiétude et il se précipita devant Ichigo. Il s'agenouilla devant lui et lui tapota la joue.

- Ichigo… Ichigo… Mon amour, reviens !

La secrétaire recula. Elle vit que la porte était fermée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et observa le couple devant elle.

- Ichigo… tu me réponds. Tu as pris ton médicament ? Ton spray… tu l'as mis où ?

- Ma… po..che !

- Laquelle ?

- Il montra sa veste d'un geste las.

Byakuya se tourna vers la secrétaire.

- Pouvez-vous apporter un verre d'eau ?

- Oui...oui tout de suite !

Le noble trouva le spray dans la poche d'Ichigo et trouva également les tablettes qu'il recherchait. Il prit la petite bouteille et appliqua l'embout sous la langue du jeune homme qui respirait difficilement puis assit l'orangé dans une position confortable. Il lui enleva sa montre et défit les boutons de manchette. Il prit son pouls. Celui-ci était irrégulier et rapide.

Il se tourna sur le bureau et ouvrit un des compartiments des tablettes et sortit un des cachets. Lentement, il se tourna vers Ichigo et lui murmura :

- Mon amour, s'il te plaît, tu vas prendre ton cachet. Tu peux le prendre.

Ichigo le regarda au travers de ses yeux mi-clos. Il hocha la tête, il était fatigué mais parfaitement conscient. Byakuya le redressa et l'aida à prendre son médicament et lui fit boire une gorgée d'eau. Il le laissa respirer et l'incita à reprendre une gorgée d'eau puis le reposa doucement sur son siège.

Byakuya se plaça au-dessus d'Ichigo et surveilla son état. La porte s'ouvrit et la secrétaire sursauta. Elle vit entrer Urahara Kisuke et un homme avec des cheveux bleus. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et bloqua le passage. Kisuke se dirigea vers son neveu et l'ausculta rapidement. Il posa quelques questions à Byakuya et hocha la tête.

- C'est bon… Il faut qu'il se repose simplement. Toutes ces émotions ont été de trop pour lui. Tu peux t'en charger ? fit-il à Byakuya.

- Je vais m'en charger !

- Ichigo, tu peux te lever et marcher ? demanda Urahara.

- Je sais… pas.

- Viens, fit Byakuya. Il lui tendit une main. Ichigo glissa ses doigts dans sa main.

Byakuya l'aida à se redresser. L'orangé semblait faire une « mise au point ». Il tanguait un peu. Finalement, il fit signe que ça allait. Il était très pâle.

- Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'effort à faire. J'ai approché la voiture près de l'immeuble, fit Grimmjow. Au fait, dit-il en se tournant vers la secrétaire… Pas un mot de ceci ! Et surtout pas au sujet de leur relation !

- Non… non. Cela restera entre nous.

- Merci ! fit Byakuya.

Ce dernier aida Ichigo à remettre sa veste. Ichigo se détacha de Byakuya et marcha dans la pièce d'un pas lent mais suffisamment sur pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il tourna son visage vers son amant, ce dernier lui sourit faiblement.

- Je vais t'aider jusqu'à la porte. Ensuite, tu arriveras à traverser les couloirs jusqu'à l'ascenseur ?

- Je vais faire de mon mieux.

- Allons-y, fit Kisuke

Ils quittèrent le bureau et la secrétaire resta stupéfaite de la scène qui s'était déroulée devant elle. Ses mains tremblaient littéralement. Elle se releva et reprit son poste. Elle fit en sorte que tout se passe bien pendant l'absence de son responsable. Elle n'avait jamais mentit aussi bien que ce jour là !

0°0°0°0°0°0

Grimmjow tenait Ichigo d'un côté et Byakuya de l'autre. Kisuke ouvrit l'appartement. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier sans dessus dessous.

- Nell, marmonna Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ichigo. Je vais m'en charger… fit Kisuke. Allez l'allonger dans sa chambre.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et ils furent surpris du chaos. Grimmjow abandonna Ichigo et entreprit de virer tout ce qui se trouvait sur le lit. Byakuya y allongea lentement son amant qui s'affaiblissait.

- Tu te sens comment ?

- Fatigué…

- Repose-toi alors. Je vais te déshabiller, d'accord ?

- …

Byakuya lui enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Grimmjow, lui, avait baissé les stores. Kisuke entra dans la chambre.

- Byakuya, demain, tu l'emmèneras chez toi ! Ici, j'ai peur que son père ne débarque.

- Pourquoi ne pas y être allé directement alors ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Ichi a besoin de se reposer. Laissons le dormir ce soir tranquille. Tu restes ici, Byakuya ?

- Bien sur ! Tu crois que je vais le laisser tout seul comme ça ?

- Demain ?

- Je vais téléphoner et je m'absenterais et samedi aussi.

- Très bien !

- Viens Grim' on va débarrasser ce foutoir ! Occupe-toi de mon neveu Byakuya.

Ils étaient seuls. Ils entendaient les bruits de meubles qui se déplaçaient. Les papiers que l'on froisse. La vaisselle cassée que l'on ramasse.

- Je suis désolé Byakuya…

- Chuuutttt… Baka ! Désolé de quoi ? Dors… c'est tout ce que tu as besoin pour l'instant.

Byakuya lui avait enlevé son pantalon. Il le posa sur la chaise qu'il avait préalablement ramassée. Il revint vers le jeune homme qui s'enfonçait déjà dans les limbes du sommeil. Il plaça les couvertures sur lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le noble caressa les cheveux de l'orangé avec beaucoup de tendresse. Son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait eu si peur… si peur de le perdre à nouveau. Il n'osait même plus imaginer la vie sans lui. Il ne laisserait personne menacé son amour… la vie d'Ichigo était en danger et ça, il n'était pas prêt de pardonner à cette femme et au père d'Ichigo qui était comme le sien. Celui-ci semblait incapable de concevoir que l'amour pouvait s'envisager autrement qu'avec les yeux étriqués d'une certaine bienséance.

Il écouta pendant près d'une heure la respiration de son amant. Il voulait être sur que tout allait bien. Finalement, il se leva et débarrassa le chantier que Nell avait semé partout dans la chambre. Il ne voulait pas qu'Ichigo s'inquiète lorsqu'il se réveillerait plus tard. Il vint rapidement à bout de la tâche. Il retourna près du jeune homme pour vérifier que tout allait bien. Il semblait dormir comme un bébé. Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front puis glissa ses doigts entre les siens.

Grimmjow et Kisuke vinrent à la porte. Byakuya se leva et rejoignit les deux hommes.

- On a appelé un traiteur. Il va passer et vous apporter à manger. Essaye de le faire manger un peu. Et mange toi aussi. Ce n'est pas la peine que vous tombiez tous les deux malades. On a tout débarrassé. Ferme bien la porte et met les verrous. Demain matin, tu prends Ichigo et tu vas chez toi. Moins vite Isshin vous trouvera, mieux ça sera. Il ne doit pas le voir dans cet état.

- Mais, il risque de trouver mon adresse !

- Tu crois que l'autre péronnelle va crier sous tous les toits que son « fiancé » a un amant ? Je pense pas, tu vois…

- Ca ira ? fit Grimmjow, soucieux.

- Oui… le ton était ferme et la voix tendue.

- On y va… Demain, je passerais chez toi en début d'après-midi. J'aurai ce qu'il faut pour Ichigo.

- Merci.

- Courage ! À demain.

Les deux hommes quittèrent l'appartement et Byakuya ferma derrière eux et posa le verrou. Lentement, il se dirigea vers la chambre. Au passage, il vit que tout avait été remis en place. Il entra dans la chambre et entendit le souffle du jeune homme. Il fit le tour du lit. Il défit ses chaussures qu'il n'avait pas encore pris le temps d'enlever. Il s'allongea près du jeune homme. Il était anxieux de la nuit à venir.

Byakuya entendit sonner à la porte. Il se leva et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face au coursier. Il régla la note et ferma précautionneusement derrière lui ! Il prépara le plateau repas du soir, sans conviction, mais comme l'avait souligné Kisuke, il ne fallait pas qu'il tombe malade lui aussi. Il prépara aussi un plateau pour Ichigo. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre, posa le plateau puis réveilla le jeune homme.

- Ichigo, il faut que tu manges… d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et se redressa dans le lit avec l'aide de Byakuya. Ce dernier agit avec beaucoup de délicatesse. Une fois redressé, il réussit à faire manger un peu l'orangé qui n'attendait que de pouvoir se rendormir. Byakuya insista juste un peu pour le faire manger…

Byakuya aida Ichigo à se rallonger. Il le borda correctement et l'embrassa légèrement avant qu'il ne se rendorme. Son amant lui adressa un léger sourire… déjà, le sommeil l'appelait. Il semblait un peu fiévreux, mais Byakuya lui avait réussi à lui donner le cachet que Kisuke lui avait préconisé en cas de crise.

Il débarrassa et revint au chevet du malade. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous les couvertures. Byakuya s'endormit plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Durant la nuit, leur deux corps s'étaient mélangés et Ichigo s'était blottis contre Byakuya. Au réveil, ce dernier serra très fort le corps chaud contre lui. Il posa son front contre celui de son amant. La fièvre avait disparu. Il se leva lentement et partit préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il réveilla l'orangé et réussi à le faire manger. Il l'aida à s'habiller et prépara quelques affaires. Ils quittèrent l'appartement d'Ichigo sans un regard en arrière. Byakuya serra le corps d'Ichigo contre lui et ils prirent le taxi qu'il avait appelé.

Une heure plus tard, le père d'Ichigo entra dans l'appartement désert de son fils! Où était-il passé ? Que se passait-il ?

Ichigo dormit toute la journée du vendredi. Il ne fit rien d'autre à part dormir que manger les repas que lui apportait Byakuya et prendre les médications apportées par son oncle.

- Il faut que vous parliez tous les deux ! fit Kisuke.

- Nous devions le faire !

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Pour lui… comme pour toi Byakuya.

- Oui…

Kisuke reçu la visite de son frère qui tempêta après lui. Il fit le tour de sa maison et ne trouva personne. Urahara était triste pour son aîné et surtout pour son neveu ! Quelle pitié…

°0°0°0°

J'espère que cela vous aura plu

à bientôt pour la suite...


	16. Discution

coucou à toutes !

Bon, on est le WE... on décompresse et on a un nouveau chap. de passion secrète ! Super non ^^

Disclamer : Bah toujours pas à moi... Et si je soudoyais les personnages ? Nan, ça marcherai pas avec toutes mes histoires abracabrantes !

Bonne lecture et appréciez !

°0°0°0°

Ichigo leva lentement ses paupières. Il se réveillait avec difficulté. Il se sentait tellement fatigué. Il se souvint brutalement que la veille, il avait trouvé son appartement en désordre. Cela devait être Nell… Il sentit un poids sur sa poitrine en y pensant. Ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire ressentir un léger malaise. Il gémit sous la contrainte. L'orangé entendit un bruit près de lui. Il tourna la tête et rencontra les yeux de Kisuke.

- Tu te calmes, Ichigo.

Il haussa un sourcil. Ce décor… Il était chez Byakuya. Il se remémora que plus tôt, Byakuya l'avait aidé à quitter son appartement pour s'installer chez lui. Il fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas protesté car il était trop fatigué pour le faire. Mais pourquoi ? Voyant l'air de son neveu, Kisuke lui adressa un de ses sourires moqueurs et sortit son éventail.

- Tu te rappelles les derniers événements à ce que je vois. Sa voix joyeuse contrastait avec son état d'esprit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais que tu te reposes. Ton père est venu tout à l'heure au café pour m'engueuler car il ne te trouvait pas. Apparemment, « ta fiancée » a la langue bien pendue.

Ichigo afficha une grimace en entendant le mot « fiancée ».

- Tiens, bois ça… Il tendit à son neveu une boisson blanchâtre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un petit remontant non alcoolisé. Je t'interdis de quitter le lit jusqu'à dimanche. Compris ?

- Mais…

- J'ai discuté avec ta secrétaire. Elle va passer demain te donner les documents importants qu'il faut que tu révises. Elle a bien compris la situation. Une brave petite cette Hinata-chan !

- Je suis content de l'avoir choisit. Normalement, cela devait être une autre personne, mais quand je l'ai vu, j'ai apprécié son sens de l'humour.

- Que cela ?

- En fait, mon assistante de départ ressemblait à un dragon et j'en avais un peu peur…

Ichigo en rit doucement.

- Donc, j'ai été me plaindre et on m'a demandé qui je voulais pour la remplacer et Hinata-chan est entré avec les cafés. Malheureusement, elle n'avait pas vu que Honda-san avait placé son sac en plein milieu du passage et elle s'est prit un pied dedans. Le plateau lui a échappé des mains, les cafés ont été projetés et ça m'a rappelé mon premier jour dans ton café. La honte que j'avais eue, les clients furieux et le fait que tu ais voulu rattraper ma gaffe. Tu t'es littéralement fait incendier pour recruter des incompétents… J'ai eu tellement peur sur le coup que tu veuilles me virer. Au lieu de cela, tu m'as tendu la main avec le sourire et tu m'as demandé de faire plus attention la prochaine fois. Et surtout tu m'as dit que l'erreur est humaine et que personne n'est à l'abri de faire une bévue. J'ai vu tout de suite dans ses yeux qu'elle allait fondre en larme et que son patron allait la virer, car Honda se trouvait en position « délicate ». Je lui ai demandé d'aller chercher de la glace et j'ai présenté mes plus plates excuses pour le fait que mon assistante ait renversée le café. Du coup, c'est comme ça qu'elle est devenue mon assistante.

- Elle a du être ravie.

Ichigo sourit.

- C'était son premier jour et elle était aux archives… Tu parles qu'elle était contente !

- Brave petit ! fit Kisuke en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Kisuke… imbécile, menaça Ichigo.

- Hum… fit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Byakuya qui tenait un plateau dans ses mains. Kisuke se leva et lança :

- Bon, je repasse demain. Toi, repose-toi ! menaça son oncle.

- Oui… oui… marmonna Ichigo.

- Euh, pas d'activité lubrique non plus… compris ? fit-il encore moqueur en quittant la chambre.

- Ne nous prend pas pour toi ! hurla Ichigo.

Un grand éclat de rire lui répondit.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda Byakuya.

- Oui… Je suis désolé pour la gêne que je t'occasionne.

- Baka !

Le noble posa son plateau sur le lit. Le gargouillis résonnant du ventre d'Ichigo lui amena un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as une bonne maladie… celle de la faim!

Ichigo releva la tête et lui sourit.

- Je suis rassuré. Tu as meilleur mine.

- Je me sens beaucoup mieux !

Un petit silence s'installa. Ichigo prit ses baguettes et commença à manger. Il s'arrêta à la moitié de son assiette. Le noble l'observait. Il prit le plateau et le posa sur le sol.

- Byakuya… je suis désolé de te faire vivre ça !

- Arrête de t'excuser. Bouge…

- Hé ?

- Allez pousse toi !

Ichigo se déplaça légèrement dans le lit. Byakuya avait retiré ses chaussons et s'installa à côté de l'orangé. Il souleva le buste du jeune homme et l'installa au creux de son bras. Il s'était placé au dessus des couvertures. Il entendit le soupir de contentement d'Ichigo. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son buste et jouait avec un des boutons de sa chemise.

- Ichigo… murmura Byakuya. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ce qui se passe, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu sais, Grimmjow m'a appelé le soir où tu es rentré des États-Unis.

Ichigo avait cessé de jouer avec le bouton. Il reprit lentement son petit manège, attentif à ce que lui disait son amant.

- Le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de venir devant chez toi. Une impression, un besoin… pas forcément pour te voir, mais me rassurer. J'ai été surpris de te voir en fait traverser le parc et tu t'es arrêté près de moi, tu revenais du combini. Tu ne m'avais pas prêté attention. Lorsque tu t'es éloigné de moi, je me suis dit que c'était la dernière fois que je te laissais partir. Te voir si près et ne pas pouvoir te parler, te toucher… Hier, j'étais angoissé après avoir reçu ton SMS et terrifié quand j'ai eu le coup de fil de ta secrétaire. Alors, imagine que je ne laisserais personne, je te dis bien personne, se mettre en nous à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ou que tu souhaites entretenir une nouvelle relation.

- Même ta famille ?

- Après la mort d'Hisanna, ils ont voulu me marier avec une autre personne.

Voyant le mouvement de surprise d'Ichigo, Byakuya fit une grimace.

- Oui, l'année dernière. Mais, je leur ai signifié qu'il était hors de question pour moi de me marier à nouveau. Je leur ai dit que j'aimais déjà quelqu'un et que ce quelqu'un était un homme.

- Oh ? Leurs réactions ?

Byakuya eut un petit rire.

- Imagine la tempête. Je leur ai dit qu'une fois que je serai mort, ils pourraient trouver quelqu'un d'autre dans la famille pour prendre la relève.

- Hé ?

- La tempête n'est toujours pas passée en fait !

Le noble avait resserré son étreinte autour du jeune homme. Il lui embrassa le haut de la tête tendrement.

- Peu importe ! Ils pourront me mettre toutes les pressions possible, il est hors de question que je renonce à toi à nouveau.

- Je suis pitoyable en somme !

- Pourquoi ?

- Avec mon stratagème idiot, ma famille… tout cela semble si irréel.

Le brun retourna lentement l'orangé. Ils se regardèrent avec attention. Byakuya repoussa Ichigo contre le matelas et plaça un coude de ses coudes près du jeune homme.

- Hum… Il est normal que tu aies eu peur. J'ai eu peur aussi. La différence par rapport à la situation de l'époque ? Je dirais la maturité. Le fait de vivre loin l'un de l'autre. L'absence et ne plus trouver de raison de vivre. J'ai regardé évoluer la situation de Grimmjow et d'Urahara. En les voyants toujours ensemble, je me disais que cela aurait pu être toi et moi.

Byakuya glissa ses lèvres sur celle d'Ichigo qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcil.

- Avons-nous eu besoin d'une épreuve comme celle-là pour admettre que nous ne pouvions pas vivre loin l'un de l'autre ? Je ne sais pas… Tout ce qui m'importe à présent c'est de traverser tout cela avec toi. Je sais que tu ne peux pas supporter une trop grande pression émotionnelle. La preuve ! Alors, appuis toi sur moi pour avancer avec ta propre famille.

- Je dois parler à mon père ! S'il ne comprend pas que mon bonheur ne peut pas se construire sans toi… A quoi bon être une famille ?

- Je comprends sa position également…

- Moi aussi ! Tss… Je vais attendre demain pour aller le voir.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Non ! Je dois d'abord lui parler seul à seul. Certaines choses doivent être dites entre nous !

Ichigo avait l'air grave. Il avait enroulé ses doigts dans les longs cheveux ébène de Byakuya.

- Tu sais que j'aime tes cheveux ?

- Hum…

- Ils sont doux, soyeux et leur couleur…

- Tu n'as rien à m'envier !

Ichigo éclata de rire. Puis, reprenant son sérieux…

- Byakuya… cette fois-ci, plus personne ne s'immiscera entre nous. Plus jamais… J'ai perdu 7 années ! J'ai eu l'impression de me perdre, de devenir froid… J'aimerais qu'on retourne avec mes amis et ta sœur en boite de nuit ! On se trouverait un petit coin… et on pourrait s'embrasser et reprendre comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

- Si tu veux… mais je peux t'embrasser tout de suite…

Le noble avait penché la tête et brossa les lèvres de l'orangé avec les siennes. Ichigo lécha au passage l'ourlet des lèvres de l'homme au dessus avec sa langue. Byakuya laissa échapper un petit gémissement et prit les lèvres de son compagnon de façon dure et passionnée. Un besoin irrépressible, le besoin de combler une trop longue absence… Dieu qu'il avait attendu cela ! Ichigo n'était pas en reste, il luttait contre la langue de son amant. Ses mains parcourant son dos, une de ses jambes était passé au dessus des siennes. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour reprendre leurs respirations. Une lueur amusée était apparue dans le regard d'Ichigo.

- Normalement, interdiction de faire des choses perverses selon Kisuke !

- Que veux-dire perverse pour lui à ton avis ?

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire.

- Je crois que nous avons le même avis sur la question, fit Byakuya, amusé.

- Je pense…

L'orangé passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha le visage fin du sien, une expression plus sérieuse sur le visage. Ichigo prit lentement la lèvre inférieure du noble entre ses dents et tira lentement sur elle.

- Humm…

- Je crois que je vais te laisser te reposer, déclara Byakuya.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu es fatigué…

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Dors, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Byakuya se leva et attrapa le plateau au pied du lit. Il se dirigea vers la porte et adressa un dernier sourire à Ichigo.

- Reste…

- Non ! Si je reste, je ne suis pas tout à fait sur que tu dormes.

- Bya…

Mais, le noble avait fermé la porte pour clore toute tentative de discussion.

- Tss… Lâche ! marmonna Ichigo.

Il regarda le plafond de la chambre et se pencha pour attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Il composa le numéro de son père. Il voulait le faire tant qu'il en avait le courage.

- Ichigo ? fit la voix soulagé de son père.

- 'jour !

- Où es-tu ?

- Chez un ami.

Silence.

- Quand rentres-tu chez toi ? marmonna son père.

- Je viens te voir demain à l'hôpital !

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas à la maison ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler dans un endroit neutre.

- Que se passe-t'il à la fin ?! J'ai l'impression que toi et ton oncle me cachez des choses. Je n'aime pas ça !

- Tu sauras tout demain. Je ne peux pas t'en parler au téléphone. Je peux passer quand dans ton emploi du temps ?

- Je regarde, attends… hum… vers 14 h30. Je devrais avoir à peu près une demi-heure, voir plus.

- Ça me va !

- Tu as l'air fatigué, fils. J'ai su que tu n'étais pas au travail aujourd'hui.

- Je me repose… mais je t'en parle demain. Bonne journée. A demain !

- A demain et repose-toi bien.

Ichigo regarda son téléphone. Les dés étaient lancés. Il se sentait très fatigué tout à coup. Il reposa le portable sur la table de nuit et ferma les yeux. « Vivement demain soir ! » pensa-t'il. « Au moins, je lui aurais annoncé et je serais dans les bras de Byakuya… Humm … les bras de Bya… » et il s'endormit sur cette dernière pensée.

Byakuya ferma complètement la porte derrière lui. Il soupira. Il espérait que tout irait bien le lendemain. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença la vaisselle. Une occupation comme une autre pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose !

°0°0°0°

_Ça vous à plu ^^_

_Et bien... c'est à vous de travailler maintenant !_

_Commentez ^^_


	17. Confrontation

coucou les filles !

Bon... Ernia m'a corrigé rapidement le chapitre, donc pour toutes les impatientes... voici le chapitre 17 !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

Attention : Passage Lemon

Disclamer : Bleach c'est à Tite !

°0°0°0°

Byakuya leva lentement la tête et regarda son radio-réveil… 9h ! « Bon sang… je ne pensais pas dormir aussi longtemps ». Il tourna la tête et vit la tête orangé à côté de lui qui dormait paisiblement. Il eu un petit sourire. La veille au soir, la soirée avait été calme. Ils avaient mangés à nouveau ensemble dans la cuisine. Ils avaient plaisantés et avaient discutés. Finalement, au bout d'une heure trente, Ichigo était partit se rallonger. Byakuya l'avait suivi une demi-heure plus tard. Il avait trouvé le jeune homme endormit. Il s'était allongé dans le lit et Ichigo avait recherché, inconsciemment et immédiatement sa présence. Le noble l'avait enlacé et il avait perçu son soupir de contentement. Byakuya s'était lui-même endormit rapidement, peu après. Et maintenant, pleinement réveillé, il repoussait une mèche rebelle de son visage.

Ichigo se sentait tellement bien, la présence chaude et rassurante de Byakuya à côté de lui. Un souffle chaud sur sa joue. Une main qui caressait son flanc dans un doux massage. Cette odeur épicée qu'il reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés. L'orangé se rapprocha du brun. Il entrouvrit ses yeux et croisa la lueur amusée qui dansait dans les yeux anthracite.

- Bonjour !

- 'jour !

- Tu fainéantes au lit ?

- Apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul !

- Disons que je te surveille, fit, moqueur, Byakuya.

- Mais bien sur ! Au lieu de raconter des conneries… embrasse-moi !

- Tu es exigeant le matin ?

- Comme si cela te déplaisait !

- Humm… Tu as raison.

Il ne se fit pas plus prier et passa un bras autour de la taille de son amant et l'attira vers lui.

- Ichigo…

Byakuya pencha son visage vers celui d'Ichigo, une passion brûlante au fond de son regard fiévreux. Il posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes, se relevant entre chaque baiser. Il se plaça au dessus du jeune homme, dans le même mouvement et mit sa langue dans le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo. Ce dernier émit un gémissement… Byakuya, en même temps qu'il glissait ses longs doigts de chaque côté du corps de son amant, embrassa et mordilla son oreille pour finalement descendre dans son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, il remonta définitivement vers la bouche tendre qui attendait, impatiente, une attention particulière. Ichigo poussa son amant et se retrouva au dessus, une partie de son corps reposant sur son avant bras.

- Byakuya… Tu es trop sexy au réveil...

Petit sourire de l'interpellé. Ichigo l'embrassa en passant sa langue dans l'ouverture que le noble lui laissait. Leurs langues luttèrent pour le contrôle du baiser. Ichigo remporta le match et il sentit l'abandon du corps en dessous de lui et les soupirs de son amant. La main libre d'Ichigo passa sous le T-shirt de Byakuya. Il le releva et posa sa bouche gourmande sur les muscles souples. Ichigo traça une ligne avec sa langue sur le buste sculpté qu'il découvrait. Sa langue finit par lécher un téton dressé et ce dernier se dressa un peu plus sous la caresse. Il le mordilla et l'orangé entendait les soupirs de son amant. Continuant son exploration… la main d'Ichigo était descendue plus bas. Elle caressa le membre déjà dressé de son amant sous le boxer.

Il finit par enlever son sous-vêtement inutile. Il déposa une pluie de baisers sur son ventre, sa langue s'attardant sur le nombril. Les mains d'Ichigo avait glissé sous les fesses musclées de son amant et il les massa consciencieusement. Finalement, sa bouche descendit plus bas et il leva ses yeux vers Byakuya, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, attendant que son amant se décide à le caresser. Un soupir de soulagement échappa à ce dernier quand Ichigo empoigna son membre tendu. Les mouvements de va et vient devenant plus rapide, les soupirs du noble devinrent plus long. Une substance gluante sortie un peu et l'orangé se pencha pour la lécher et entamer un mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche. La main de Byakuya avait attrapée les cheveux de son amant.

Ichigo se détacha finalement de lui et remonta lentement vers son amant qui le regardait, les yeux mi-clos. Ses pupilles dilatées laissaient entrevoir la passion qui s'était emparé de lui. Les jambes de Byakuya l'avaient enlacé à la taille. Il s'était légèrement redressé et il enlaça son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo et rapprocha son amant de lui. Ichigo lui sourit et l'embrassa avec le bout de sa langue. Ichigo glissa un doigt vers l'entrée de Byakuya. Ce dernier le regarda, surpris, mais se laissa retomber sur les draps pour profiter des sensations qui montaient en lui. Ce doigt qui explorait la cavité, lorsqu'il émit ses premiers gémissements de plaisir, il sentit un deuxième suivre… Il commença à se tortiller et il scruta le visage de son amant toujours souriant au dessus de lui.

- Mon amour… murmura t'il.

- Je t'aime…

Nouveau sourire d'Ichigo qui avait glissé trois doigts en lui entre temps. Puis, il prit les hanches de son amant et le fit basculer sur lui-même, lentement. Il redressa la croupe musclée et la caressa lentement.

- Ichigo ?

Mais l'orangé l'avait pénétré lentement. Il entendit que le noble sous lui reprenne sa respiration. Il se pencha sur son dos et il prit appui sur un de ses bras et, de son autre main, qu'il l'avait glissé sous lui, il prit fermement la virilité de Byakuya pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient. Lorsque des râles sourds virent à ses oreilles, il le relâcha et entreprit de bouger lentement mais Byakuya protesta :

- Plus vite et plus fort, Ichigo.

- A tes ordres…

Ichigo prit les hanches larges devant lui et les empoigna fermement et se mit à bouger plus profondément et plus vite… pour aller de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément. Des sons gutturaux et des halètements s'échappèrent de leurs lèvres. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le point culminant de leur plaisir où ils se libérèrent.

Ichigo reprit sa respiration et se détacha de Byakuya. Il s'allongea à côté du noble qui s'était effondré sur lui-même. Ses cheveux longs étaient emmêlés. Ils se soulevaient légèrement au niveau de sa bouche. Le brun eut un léger frisson. Sa main rampa vers celle de l'orangé et il enlaça ses doigts aux siens.

- Tu vas bien Ichigo ?

- Comme jamais… murmura l'autre. Je veux que tous mes matins soit comme celui-ci.

Byakuya eut un léger sourire.

- Nous les aurons tous nos matins !

- Viens… On va prendre une douche !

Ichigo s'était levé et il tendit une main en souriant au plus vieux qui le regardait, circonspect. Il glissa finalement, ses doigts dans les siens. Tous les deux se retrouvèrent sous la douche et Ichigo avait autre chose en tête que « seulement » de se laver… Byakuya avait eu raison de se sentir méfiant !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le noble avait déposé Ichigo devant l'hôpital. L'orangé lança un dernier regard à son amant qui lui sourie pour l'encourager. Il finit par lui tourner le dos et entra dans le hall bien éclairé. Il se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père et, lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, il eut la surprise de voir Nell assise devant son père.

Cela ne lui plut pas.

- Ichigo, je suis si content de te voir !

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son père et répondit à l'étreinte que ce dernier lui donna. Il prit ensuite un siège et attendit que son père soit assit. Isshin fronça les sourcils en voyant que son fils ne prit presque pas la peine de saluer sa fiancée.

- Tu es plutôt froid, fils.

- C'est tout à fait normal.

Isshin fronça les sourcils.

- Peux-tu me dire ce qui se passe exactement ?

Nell, elle, observait l'homme dont elle était amoureuse, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était certaine que ce dernier ne dirait rien de sa relation avec son amant. Elle avait vu le conservatisme de cette ancienne famille noble. Déjà, la presque haine que vouait Isshin à son frère du fait qu'il était gay… Elle riait sous cap ! Qu'allait faire Ichigo ? Quelle joie de voir la surprise se peindre sur le visage de son ex !

- Cette femme n'est pas ma fiancée.

- Pardon ? fit Isshin.

- Ichigo enfin…

- La ferme ! fit Ichigo froidement. Tu m'as bien eu avec tes petits jeux, mais ils sont finit. Je viens régler tous les problèmes qui existent dans ma vie depuis 7 longues années.

- Quels problèmes ? Isshin semblait maintenant inquiet.

Nell voulut protester, mais le regard dur d'Ichigo, un regard qu'il n'avait jamais eu pour elle ou pour qui que se soit d'ailleurs l'empêcha de parler.

- Papa… je suis venue te parler de ma vie. Si, j'ai quitté le pays il y a quelques années, c'est tout simplement parce ce que j'avais peur de t'affronter.

- Pardon ? Mais pourquoi…

- Laisse-moi m'expliquer. Je suis amoureux d'une personne depuis 11 ans. Mais nous n'avons pas entreprit une relation tout de suite. Disons que nous n'osions pas faire le premier pas. Au bout de 4 ans, nous avons finalement franchit le pas…

- Je ne vois pas le problème de tomber amoureux, fit Isshin avec un haussement de sourcil.

- Même d'un homme ? fit froidement Ichigo.

- Pardon ? lâcha Isshin qui se redressa de sa chaise.

Ichigo fit la même chose. Ils se fixaient. Les yeux d'Isshin reflétaient la surprise et ceux d'Ichigo le défi. Les yeux d'Isshin s'assombrirent. La colère passa et il serra les poings.

- Mon salaud de frère ta refiler son vice !

- Il ne m'a rien « refiler ». C'est comme ça…

- Ferme là ! dit doucement Isshin… Il est hors de question que tu aies une relation avec un homme. Est-ce bien compris ?

- Voilà pourquoi je ne t'ai rien dit ! Tu refuses…

- La ferme !

Isshin contourna son bureau et se planta devant son fils. Nell se recroquevilla dans son siège face à la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Elle était presque palpable.

- Tu refuses que je t'adresse la parole ?

- Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce sujet. Tu épouseras une femme…

- Hors de question ! lâcha entre ses dents Ichigo.

Les deux hommes se regardaient comme deux chiens de faïence.

- Il est hors de question que mon fils ridiculise le nom de notre famille, comme à put le faire mon frère !

- Qui t'en donne le droit ?

- Je suis le chef de cette famille… j'ai le droit de décider…

- La ferme ! Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi. Tu ne comprends pas que je suis amoureux d'un homme. Pas de plusieurs… J'aime les femmes, c'est certain mais, la personne que j'aime plus que tout, le seul homme que je n'aie jamais aimé… il est hors de question que tu m'en éloignes !

Isshin avait attrapé son fils par les épaules, crispées d'Ichigo. Le visage tendue de son père ne laissait rien présager de bon pour lui.

- Que vont dire les autres membres de la famille ? La tradition ? Le respect du à notre nom ? As-tu conscience de tout cela, jeune crétin !

Ichigo essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte dure de son père, mais Isshin resserra l'étau de ses doigts puissants. L'orangé plissa alors ses yeux qui incendiaient littéralement son père.

- Et toi, à part rendre les gens malheureux autour de toi avec ces putains de traditions, que comptes-tu faire d'autres ?

- Te faire baiser par un mec et même te faire encul...

- Boucle là !

- La vérité crue te dérange ? grinça Isshin entre ses dents.

- Tu es stupide. Je comprends pourquoi maman préférait aller voir Kisuke plutôt que toi lorsqu'elle avait un problème.

Ichigo se prit un poing en pleine figue. Il tomba à la renverse sur le sol. L'orangé passa une main sur sa bouche d'où le sang coulait. Son père le regardait durement, menaçant. Ichigo se redressa calmement et s'épousseta. Il passa à côté de son père et lorsque ce dernier voulu attraper son bras, Ichigo évita sa main. Il traversa à grande enjambée la pièce et ouvrit la porte. Il se tourna vers son père une dernière fois avant de partir.

- Quand tu voudras me parler… Tu sauras où me trouver et où me téléphoner mais sache que pour moi, seul Byakuya compte dans ma vie. Si tu ne l'acceptes pas, il est inutile que nous continuions à nous voir !

- Tu parles de Byakuya Kuchiki !

- Exactement… Et ne t'avise pas d'aller le trouver ou de lui faire n'importe quoi car, je te jure que cela se passera vraiment très mal entre nous !

La voix d'Ichigo était douce mais son était inflexible. Nell le regardait, terrifiée. Jamais, elle n'aurait cru voir une expression pareille sur le visage de son ex amant. Mon dieu, que se passait-il ? En glissant son regard, elle vit que le père était tout aussi effrayant.

Ichigo claqua la porte derrière lui et traversa le hall en de grande enjambée. Il croisa Ishida qui le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Ichigo réussit à lui envoyer un signe de la main. Il sortit de l'hôpital et s'arrêta sur le seuil où il prit quelques bouffées d'air frais. La tension ne l'avait toujours pas quitté. Il releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Grimmjow et de Kisuke.

L'orangé traversa rapidement la distance qui les séparait. Kisuke regardait son neveu et il fronça les sourcils en voyant la marque sur le visage du jeune homme. Il caressa sa blessure.

- Tu lui as dit à ce que je vois.

- Ouais !

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda t'il soucieux.

- Pas très bien, en fait. Dans l'immédiat, je me sens surtout fatigué.

- Byakuya nous a téléphoné pour que l'on vienne te chercher, lui dit Grimmjow.

Ichigo soupira et baissa la tête. Kisuke glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Il redressa son visage et croisa les yeux durs de son frère qui les regardait au travers de la porte vitrée de l'hôpital. Le dégoût était visible sur son visage malgré la distance. Urahara secoua la tête de découragement devant tant de bêtise. Il soupira.

- Viens Ichigo, je te ramène chez Byakuya. Tu te sentiras mieux là-bas. Et puis, il faut que tu te reposes.

Grimmjow lança un dernier regard dur vers Isshin et ferma la marche.

_0°0°0°0_

_Bon, si vous voulez assassinez l'auteur,_

_Faire du voddoo sur elle,_

_la persécutez avec des reviews assassines !_

_Sachez que... C'est interdit dans la charte des auteurs pervers !_


	18. Inquiétude

Re...

Voici le chapitre corrigé par Ernia, merci à toi sincèrement...

Bonne lecture !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°

Kisuke sonna à la porte du loft. Byakuya ouvrit la porte et les laissa passer. Il couvait son amant d'un regard anxieux et il fronça donc les sourcils quand il vit la marque sur sa joue. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux ambrés dans lesquels il put lire une certaine détermination.

- Ça va ?

- Juste un peu fatigué.

Ichigo attrapa au vol la main de Byakuya et le tira derrière lui. Le contact de la main chaude du noble dans la sienne, rassura l'orangé. Il ne se permettait pas de démonstration d'affection publique mais son oncle et Grimmjow, c'était différent après tout. Il s'installa sur le canapé et Byakuya dut s'asseoir à côté de lui car son amant le tenait très fermement. Urahara et Grimmjow s'installèrent sur le canapé situé en face.

- Franchement, vous formez un couple très assortie. Ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Kisuke.

Ichigo leva un œil vers lui, surpris. Quant à Byakuya, il le regarda de son regard suprêmement indifférent.

- Le feu et la glace… Jolie mélange.

- Ferme là Kisuke. Tu crois que ton couple n'est pas assorti entre un pervers et un psychopathe ?

- Psychopathe ? C'est de moi dont tu parles là ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Apparemment, tu as trouvé tout seul de qui je parlais…

- Disons que j'avais pas beaucoup de choix. Pervers est le mot qui caractérise le plus ton oncle en fait ! Ouch…

Grimmjow venait de recevoir un crochet sur le bras.

- De la part du pervers ! N'empêche qu'au lit tu ne te plains pas… fit soudain la voix ronronnante d'Urahara.

- Ai-je le choix ? marmonna Grimmjow.

- Hum… fit Ichigo. Ce n'est pas que je veuille gâcher "l'ambiance", mais je voudrais changer de sujet.

- Tiens, raconte-nous ton entrevue avec mon cher frère et comment tu t'es pris cet hématome sur la joue !

Grimmjow se leva soudain à la surprise de Kisuke.

- Je reviens, grommela le bleu.

- Pour mon père ? Pour commencer Nell était dans le bureau.

- Oh ? fit Kisuke qui sortit son éventail et se mit à le balancer devant son visage.

- Hum… Elle a voulu se mêler de la conversation au début, mais je crois qu'elle a vite été dépassé par les événements.

- Je pense qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que tu parles de cela et surtout de la réaction qu'aurais Isshin.

- Certainement. Bref, je lui ai annoncé la couleur directement. Ce qui l'a prodigieusement énervé. Il m'a demandé immédiatement de quitter Byakuya. Mais là, ca a vraiment dégénéré…

- Tiens, fit Grimmjow.

Il tendit un sac de glace à Ichigo.

- Met ça sur ta joue. Tu éviteras qu'elle gonfle.

- Merci. Ichigo était surpris.

Grimmjow se rassit à côté de Kisuke silencieusement et observa Ichigo qui plaçait le petit sac de glace sur sa joue. Ichigo reprit :

- Donc, il en est venu à me parler de la tradition, du discrédit sur notre nom, et évidemment ton nom est venu sur le tapis…

- C'est vrai ? fit Kisuke moqueur.

- Imagine la tête de papa… Tu m'as donné ton "vice". Bref, il veut me voir marier et me voir avoir des enfants, grosso modo.

- Quand est intervenu le coup ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il en viendrait aux mains…

- Hum… quand j'ai parlé de maman.

- Oh ? Comment Mazaki est-elle atterrit sur le tapis ?

- Tout simplement parce que je lui aie signalé que le poids de toutes ces traditions l'avait rendu malheureuse et que la seule personne qui lui ait jamais apporté un peu de réconfort, c'était toi !

- La vache ! C'est un coup bas…

- Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il ne m'a pas épargné ?

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Byakuya qui l'observait de son visage calme. Si ce n'est la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa main, il aurait pu croire qu'il était indifférent, mais étant assez proche de lui et voyant le fond de ses prunelles grises, il put y distinguer une réelle inquiétude à son endroit. Ichigo lui adressa un faible sourire.

- Je peux peut-être aller lui parler, suggéra Byakuya.

- Surtout pas ! firent en chœur Kisuke et Ichigo. Les voix des deux hommes étaient réellement inquiète.

- Non, murmura plus calmement Ichigo.

Il prit la main de Byakuya et la porta à ses lèvres.

- Si tu vas le voir, surtout dans l'état où je l'ai laissé… Je ne sais pas de quoi il pourrait être capable.

- Même maintenant, il peut s'attendre à quelques représailles.

- J'ai menacé Isshin que s'il tentait n'importe quoi sur Byakuya, il pourrait s'attendre de ma part à quelques représailles.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à de telles complications, murmura Byakuya. Je suis moi-même issu d'une famille noble avec une certaine tradition. Cependant, ils n'ont pas utilisé cette violence pour me faire fléchir. Certes, ils ont exercés des pressions, mais pas comme cela…

- Mon père a été élevé par un homme violent. Un patriarche qui a fait régner la terreur. Il était obsédé par le "Qu'en dira t'on", "l'élitisme", la tradition et surtout que chacun d'entre nous devait être "parfait". N'est-ce-pas Kisuke ?

- M'en parle pas ! fit-il avec un soupir. Mon père avait surtout la main très leste. Isshin a quand même eu l'éducation la plus dure de nous deux. Comme je n'étais que le cadet, la pression a été moins forte. Mazaki a été un véritable bol d'air frais pour mon frère. Malheureusement, étant lui-même formaté par le vieux, il n'a pas su la protégée de la pression. Il a perdu une partie de lui-même. Le fait de mentionner ta mère comme tu l'as fait à du le déstabiliser.

- Je le sais… j'étais moi-même déstabiliser par ses paroles. J'ai voulu lui faire mal autant que lui m'avait fait mal. Je sais, c'est moyen… Mais, après toutes ces années à me taire, plus question qu'il mène ma vie comme il l'a mené.

- Bon, changeons de sujet !fit brutalement Kisuke.

Voyant l'air perplexe d'Ichigo, il ajouta…

- Ce que tu nous as fait jeudi n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle. Donc, j'ai demandé à Grimmjow de contacter le médecin pour lequel il travaille.

Ichigo rencontra le regard du bleuté, perplexe.

- Après ton attaque il y a 7 ans, je me suis tellement inquiété que j'ai abandonné l'école d'architecture et j'ai passé le concours infirmier. Se sentir si impuissant face à ce genre de problème… Bref, je l'ai réussit et j'ai pu faire mes stages dans une petite clinique. J'y travaille tous les matins encore maintenant. Tu as rendez-vous avec le médecin qui détient la clinique, c'est Ukitake Jyushiro. Tu verras, il est très calme et reposant…

En même temps qu'il disait cela, il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Kisuke qui, se rendant soudainement compte de l'attention de son amant, eut un petit rire moqueur !

- Ton regard sous-entend que je ne le suis pas ?

- Tu comprends ce que tu veux ! grinça Grimmjow.

- On en reparlera à la maison… Bref, je me suis arrangée avec ton assistante, qui est passé tout à l'heure avec tous les dossiers urgent que tu dois rendre lundi. Elle t'a arrangé une heure environ dans ton planning pour que tu puisses t'y rendre. Bien sur, cela ne se saura pas ! fit-il en agitant légèrement son éventail.

- Je suis obligé ?

- Si tu n'y vas pas, tu auras de mes nouvelles, fit Byakuya, calmement.

Ichigo se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as bien entendu. Si tu n'y vas pas… Je viendrai te chercher et je t'y traînerai.

- C'est expéditif !

- Non, je ne tiens pas à être inquiet plus que je ne le devrais…

Ichigo observa quelques secondes son amant. Son visage calme ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Pourtant, la tension de la main qui serrait la sienne lui fit comprendre l'anxiété qui l'agitait.

- Très bien… J'irais ! grommela Ichigo.

- Bien… bien, comme tout est réglé, nous partons…

Kisuke se leva avec un grand sourire et ferma son éventail, qu'il rangea dans son haori. Grimmjow se leva et se dirigea vers Ichigo et observa le bleu qui était apparu sur la joue de ce dernier. Ichigo fit la grimace lorsqu'il effleura la plaie.

- Tu n'es pas coupé ?

- Non…

- Met encore de la glace dessus. Et reposes-toi cet après-midi.

- Je ne suis pas de porcelaine, fit Ichigo, agacé.

- Ta santé est plus fragile et en ces périodes qui vont être de grandes tensions, il faut bien que certains prennent soin de ta santé, car connaissant ton entêtement… Tu penseras pouvoir tout surmonter tout seul. Franchement, je plains Byakuya. Tu peux être mignon… mais t'es aussi chiant que ton oncle.

Pour cette réflexion, Grimmjow ne vit pas l'éventail qui fut ressortie par Kisuke et qui atterrit sur sa tête.

- Aïlle !

- C'est pour ton insubordination, jeune sans cervelle !

Grimmjow se leva et fit face à Kisuke, contrarié.

- Demain, tu te reposes aussi. Ne fais ton travail que si tu t'en sens la force. Et pour finir, n'oublies pas d'aller à ton rendez-vous. Lundi Grimm' viendra te chercher. Bon, on y va !

Il quitta la pièce après un dernier sourire suivit de Grimmjow, toujours contrarié et d'un Byakuya silencieux. Ichigo les entendit discuter dans l'entrée. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux puis fronça les sourcils en pensant à son père. Il se demandait quel plan tordu, il allait pondre pour lui casser les pieds. Il imaginait déjà le tableau. Ichigo fronça un peu plus les sourcils en pensant aux éventuelles menaces qui planaient sur Byakuya.

Il sentit soudain deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit que son amant se tenait juste derrière lui, sa tête au-dessus de la sienne. Ses longs cheveux ébène chatouillaient son visage.

- Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure…

- Je le sais !

- Tu iras ?

- Oui…

- Bien ! Et si tu allais te reposer maintenant ?

Ichigo fronça encore plus les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller. Et je ne suis pas un gamin ! marmonna t'il.

- Bien sur !

Byakuya fit le tour du canapé et prit la main d'Ichigo. Il le tira vers lui et mit le jeune homme sur ses pieds.

- Que fais-tu ? demanda Ichigo.

- Tu verras…

Il le suivit docilement et freina lorsqu'il se vit devant la porte de la chambre. Byakuya lui lança un sourire moqueur. Il fit un pas en arrière et se plaça face à l'orangé. Il se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ichigo se détendit et ne vit pas vraiment que le noble l'attirait lentement dans la pièce où il refusait d'entré quelques minutes avant. L'orangé fut plaqué contre un mur et sentit des mains qui faisait glisser sa veste, puis qui s'attaquait aux boutons de sa chemise. Il essayait de reprendre sa respiration, mais le brun ne lui laissait pas vraiment l'opportunité de réfléchir. Byakuya plaçait des petits baisers partout sur sa peau et descendait vers son pantalon. Il lui défit ses chaussons et enleva ses chaussettes. Ses mains s'attaquèrent aux pantalons et en même temps, il réussit à faire glisser ses lèvres sur le ventre tonique de son amant. Il l'entendait soupirer et eu un petit sourire. Ichigo se trouvait maintenant en boxer et en . Byakuya s'était relevé et embrassa à pleine bouche son amant. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille ferme et le fit déplacer doucement à reculons. Finalement, Ichigo butta sur le lit et bascula en arrière, tenu par le noble.

- Déplace-toi Ichigo, tu prends toute la place comme ça ! chuchota calmement Byakuya.

Ichigo se déplaça en se tortillant un peu et soudain, il ne vit pas venir la paire de couvertures qui s'abattit sur lui. Il regarda le brun qui lui adressait maintenant un sourire triomphant ! Il se redressa et tira les stores.

- Maintenant que j'ai réussit à te mettre au lit… Tu dors !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Si tu poses ne serais-ce qu'un pied par terre avant que tu n'ais dormi un petit peu, tu es privé de sexe pendant une semaine !

- Quoi ? fit Ichigo… Tu ne ferais pas…

- Oh que si ! Ta santé est primordiale pour moi. Alors, comme tu refuses de prendre soin de toi, je vais me charger de toi !

- Je ne suis pas un gamin ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Bien sur ! Maintenant, si tu es sage, je te fais un dernier baiser et tu dors ! Si je t'entends te plaindre, tu n'auras rien du tout ! Choisi…

- Aaarrggghhh… Tu me prends au chantage !

Soudain Ichigo eu une petite lueur au fond du regard. Ce qui intrigua le noble.

- Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas faire une sieste avec moi ?

- C'est cela ! Tu me prends pour qui ? Tu ne dormiras pas… Maintenant, tu choisis… un dernier baiser ou pas !

- On ne m'achète pas !

- Très bien à tout à l'heure alors !

Byakuya sortit de la chambre sans un dernier regard. Il entendit les gémissements d'Ichigo et le froissement des couvertures. Il se retourna brusquement :

- N'oublie pas que, si tu poses un pied par terre, pas de sexe durant la semaine qui va s'écouler !

Ichigo avait presque posé son pied par terre.

- Tu n'oserais pas !

- Je vais me gêner, fit froidement Byakuya.

L'orangé observa son amant et vit qu'il était tout à fait sérieux. Il replaça alors sa jambe sous la couverture, l'air très contrarié.

- Tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser.

- Trop tard ! lança Byakuya. Je t'avais demandé de choisir. Tu ne veux pas comprendre ?

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Ichigo ! Je suis très inquiet pour toi alors, s'il te plaît, fais un effort.

Ichigo observa le regard paisible de son compagnon et soupira.

- Très bien, si c'est pour toi, je ferai un effort.

Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Byakuya. Celui-ci fit demi-tour et replaça les couvertures sur l'orangé qui était maintenant étendu correctement sous la couette. Il se pencha et lui accorda un baiser très sensuel. Quand il se redressa, la respiration d'Ichigo était plus courte.

- Ca sera tout pour l'instant. À tout à l'heure…

Le noble sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, enfin, pas tout à fait. Il laissa un petit espace pour être capable de surveiller le jeune homme, tout sauf docile. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et contempla la pile de dossier qu'Ichigo aurait à travailler le lendemain. Il décida d'y jeter un œil, pour lui permettre d'avancer dans sa tâche et lui éviter ainsi toute fatigue inutile.

_°0°0°_

_Ça vous à plu ?  
_

_A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ^^_

**Tiens petite question à toutes les lectrices : **

Ykyria me demandait si je pouvais faire une sequelle de l'histoire de Grim et Urahara...

Est-ce que cela vous interesserai ?


	19. Menace

coucou,

Voici le chapitre corrigé par Ernia... (merci ma belle ! ^^).

Disclamer : et bien non... sniff ! c'est à Tite Kubo. Ah mais que de respect, j'ai pour lui... Nous faire tous ces beaux bishos ^^

°0°0°0°

Le dimanche s'écoula lentement. Ichigo travailla sur ses dossiers après le petit-déjeuner et observa le travail effectué par Byakuya. Il eut un petit sourire… Dommage qu'ils ne travaillent pas ensemble ! Ce serait formidable un pareil assistant pour son boulot. Enfin, il mit ses lunettes en place pour rédiger des commentaires techniques. Il effectua plusieurs calculs de masses et fit quelques croquis pour les services DAO de la société. Il fit quelques dossiers pour le service achats et prépara quelques graphiques pour la réunion qui aurait lieu le mardi matin. Il sursauta quand Byakuya l'interrompit pour manger. Ce dernier l'incita à prendre une longue pause.

Finalement, Ichigo se leva de lui-même et partit s'allonger sur le lit pendant une petite demi-heure. Puis, il retourna à ses dossiers et finit de les préparer pour que son assistante puisse les remettre en forme et contacter les différents services. Il nota quelques instructions au vol. Puis, Ichigo se leva, s'étira et se dirigea vers le salon où se trouvait Byakuya. Il avait installé un tas de copies devant lui et lisait avec attention l'une d'entre elle.

Ichigo fit du thé et sortit quelques biscuits, il avait faim. Lorsqu'il eut tout préparé, il se dirigea vers son amant toujours très concentré sur son travail. Il avait une calculatrice à côté de lui et refaisait un calcul.

- Du thé ?

- Hum…

- Des problèmes ?

- Non… Disons que le raisonnement est assez particulier. J'ai eu besoin de refaire quelques calculs. J'ai même cru que je m'étais trompé.

- Impossible !

Byakuya leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

- Quelle confiance !

- Je t'ai eu comme prof. Tu veux du thé ?

- Oui, merci…

- Tu as fini ?

- Non, malheureusement pas. Tu veux faire quelque chose ? dit-il en voyant l'air déçu qu'arborait son amant.

- J'aurais aimé me promener dans le parc.

- On peut…

- Mais tes copies ?

- Bah, je peux les reprendre tout à l'heure. Du moment que nous ne nous attardons pas trop longtemps, je pourrai finir pas trop tard ce soir.

- Je peux t'aider aussi.

- Non. Pas que je ne crois pas en tes capacités… Mais, si je ne vois pas les progrès de mes élèves ou les endroits où ils ont des difficultés… Je ne pourrais pas les aider.

Byakuya avait déposé la pile de copies à côté de lui. Il se pencha et prit son thé qu'il sirota. Il se leva ensuite et tendit la main à Ichigo…

- Viens ! On va se changer les idées.

- C'est partit !

Ichigo prit la main tendue et ils se dirigèrent dans le vestibule du loft. Ils prirent la voiture pour se diriger vers le parc du centre ville. Byakuya déposa la voiture non loin de ce dernier, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Il faisait frais et le soleil était timide. Ils croisèrent quelques couples, des retraités, des jeunes en skate, en rollers, des promeneurs solitaires avec leurs chiens. Quelques personnes leurs jetèrent des coups d'œil curieux, mais les deux hommes ne se laissèrent pas perturbés pour si peu. Ichigo attrapa la main de Byakuya qui, lui, glissa un œil vers lui.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Cela ne me dérange pas…

- Tant mieux !

Les quelques badauds qu'ils croisèrent les regardaient maintenant avec une certaine curiosité même pas voilé mais Ichigo s'en moquait. Être obligé de vivre tout le temps dans le secret, de se cacher… ne pas pouvoir mener une relation normale, commençait à l'agacer fortement.

Finalement, ils trouvèrent un pont et ils s'y accoudèrent. L'endroit était paisible et isolé. Quelques canards nageaient paresseusement sur la surface, occupés à chercher de la nourriture pour certains. Ils se sentaient bien, sans parler juste à profiter du temps, de la nature et de ...Renji ? se demanda Ichigo.

Ils tournèrent la tête en même temps et ils virent à leur grande stupéfaction, Renji, Rukia, Inoue et Chad. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Bande de petits cachottiers, fit Renji de sa voix tonitruante… Vous vous êtes remis ensemble sans nous en parler.

Puis, fronçant ces sourcils, il se tourna vers Ichigo :

- Salaud, tu aurais pu nous prévenir que tu rentrais !

- Renji, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps tu sais.

- Suffisamment pour venir te prome… Ouch… ça va pas de faire ca Rukia !

- Tais-toi, sot ! Nii-sama, je suis tellement heureuse de voir que les choses se sont arrangées.

- Ravie de te revoir, Kurosaki, fit Inoue.

- Ichigo, fit Chad.

- 'lut !

- Alors, depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Renji.

- La ferme ! marmonna Rukia.

- Pour te répondre Rukia, une partie est arrangée… Mais pas tout encore.

- Ah ? fit cette dernière. Quel problème peut-il encore y avoir ?

- C'est une longue histoire, soupira Ichigo.

- On a l'après-midi pour cela ! déclara Renji.

- Non ! fit Ichigo. Nous n'avons pas l'après-midi. On fait une pause et après on rentre. Byakuya a encore du boulot pour demain.

- Tu n'as qu'à l'aider ! fit Inoue. C'est ton domaine après tout.

- Il veut pas. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, marmonna Ichigo à son amant.

- Oh ! s'exclama Rukia. Pourquoi on n'irait pas au café de Kisuke ? C'est pas trop loin d'ici !

- Bonne idée ! fit Inoue.

Ichigo voyait ses plans de tranquillités réduient à néant. Il jeta un œil à Byakuya qui lui fit un signe de tête pour indiquer son accord. Rukia exulta. Tous prirent la direction du café, chaque couple main dans la main. Bien sur, le couple Ichigo/Byakuya remporta la palme de l'attention. Mais personne n'y fit attention… Sauf Renji qui perdait vite patience et qui s'énerva sur un groupe de jeunes, pénibles. Ichigo éclata de rire et mit une main sur son épaule pour le calmer. Le groupe entra dans l'établissement tenu par Kisuke qui fut ravi de les voir. Bientôt, Grimmjow et Urahara avaient pris un siège avec eux et tous discutèrent joyeusement. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ichigo, fit la voix autoritaire d'Isshin.

L'orangé sursauta et se retourna, très sombre. Il fixa les yeux de son père qui regardait Byakuya avec dédain. Puis, ses yeux glissèrent vers son fils.

- J'ai à te parler. Tu ne réponds pas sur ton portable et je suis passé chez toi…Je me suis dit que tu pourrais te trouver « ici », fit-il, passablement dégoûté.

- Pour me dire la même chose qu'hier ?

- S'il te plaît, je voudrais discuter seul à seul avec toi.

Ichigo se tourna vers son oncle et haussa un sourcil.

- Tu peux utiliser ma cuisine, si tu le souhaites. Mais interdiction de me casser quoi que se soit !

Ichigo se leva. Il sentit le regard inquiet de Byakuya, mais lui adressa un sourire réconfortant. Il passa devant son père qui le suivit.

- Wouah ! Fit Renji, c'est quoi cette ambiance ?

- Ichigo doit régler des problèmes avec son père, à cause de notre relation, fit le brun. C'est pour cela que tout à l'heure, j'ai dit à Rukia que tout n'était pas finit.

- Il n'a pas l'air commode, fit Inoue.

- Non, il ne l'est pas, fit Kisuke. Je plains réellement mon neveu !

Byakuya voulu se lever mais Kisuke l'en dissuada.

- Non, Byakuya, reste ici. Tessaï est à côté de la cuisine. Grimmjow, peux-tu t'occuper de la salle. Je vais voir en cuisine…

- Très bien…

- Ne bouge pas d'ici Byakuya, murmura Kisuke qui avait sortit son éventail et se dirigeait maintenant vers la cuisine de l'établissement.

°0°0°0°0°

- Je t'avais dit que je voulais te voir à « condition » que tu acceptes Byakuya!

- Notre conversation d'hier n'était pas finit… De plus, je t'interdis de parler de ta mère !

- Tu m'interdis d'avoir une relation…

- Avec un homme… je te rappelle !

- Merde ! rugit Ichigo Tu vas me laisser parler ? Tu me coupes la parole constamment. Donc, tu m'interdis de parler de l'homme que j'aime et je ne peux même pas parler de ma mère.

- Pas après ce que tu as dit !

- Une vérité ?

- Ne recommence pas !

- Attend ! Qui à soulever les hostilités hier ? Moi, je venais t'annoncer le fait que j'allais vivre avec quelqu'un. Pour te dire une vérité que j'ai étouffée depuis trop longtemps.

- Nous t'avons arrangé un mariage. Tu viendras à l'Omiai que j'ai organisé pour toi. Ton « ancienne fiancée » est retournée aux Etats-Unis. Elle a refusé de m'adresser la parole après ton départ !

- Qui le voudrait ?

Ils tournèrent la tête pour voir entrer Kisuke, qui s'appuya sur le chambranle de la porte et les observait tous les deux.

- Tu dégages Kisuke, ceci ne te concerne pas !

- Oh que si… Je ne voudrais pas que tu abîmes encore mon cher neveu. Et puis, je suis « chez moi » ici !

- Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu te mêlais des affaires de Mazaki et tu retournes mon fils contre moi.

- Il ne fait rien du tout, ragea Ichigo. C'est toi et ta façon étriquée de voir certaine chose…

- Tu crois que c'est responsable ce que tu fais ? C'est toi qui dois reprendre la suite de notre nom. Tu n'as pas le droit…

- J'y renonce ! Tu demanderas à Karin ou Yuzu de le reprendre.

- Elles ne sont pas des garçons. Elles ne pourront pas reprendre le nom.

- Cela se fera sans moi !

- Hum… Kuchiki aussi est le chef de clan. Quand est-il pour lui ?

- J'ai renoncé, fit une voix traînante.

- Quoi ? hurla Isshin.

- Mon clan a finit par admettre qu'il était impossible pour moi de pouvoir donner un héritier. Donc, j'ai repris les rênes et je les laisserais à mon cousin au moment de ma mort.

- Si dans votre famille on accepte le déshonneur, il en est hors de question pour moi ! Ichigo se mariera. J'ai organisé un Omiai et il y participera. Je te jure que si tu ne viens pas, tu vas avoir de gros problème…

Ichigo se plaça devant son père, la détermination était placardée sur son visage.

- Lesquelles dit-moi ? Celles que tu as fait subir à Kisuke ?

Ichigo entendit derrière lui le gémissement d'Urahara… Isshin lui lança un regard meurtrier et posa une main derrière la tête de son fils pour le placardé sur le mur.

- De quoi es-tu au courant exactement ?

- De suffisamment de choses. Bouge-toi !

- Qui crois-tu être…

Ichigo avait placé sa tête contre celle de son père et le regardait d'une manière tout aussi meurtrière.

- Je ne viendrai pas à l'Omiai. Je n'ai aucune obligation envers toi. De toute façon, si pour moi cela veut dire faire comme Kisuke et reprendre le nom de jeune fille de ma mère pour être débarrasser de Kurosaki, ce n'est pas un problème.

Isshin leva la main vers son fils, mais une main puissante était venue l'intercepter. Isshin fut bloqué. Il se retourna pour engueuler son frère mais il croisa des yeux noirs où une colère profonde contrastait avec un visage froid et calme.

- Vous touchez un seul cheveu de votre fils encore une fois, et c'est moi qui m'occupe de vous. Je n'aurais aucun scrupule à le faire !

Isshin essaya de se libérer, mais la prise était tellement forte qu'il ne faisait que resserrer l'étreinte des doigts du noble en face de lui.

- Ichigo et moi avons décidé de vivre ensemble que cela vous plaise ou non. Ma famille n'y voit aucun inconvénient, même si j'ai du imposer mes choix. Vous ne pourrez que vous incliner devant sa décision. Préférez-vous vous trouver loin de votre fils ou souhaitez-vous encore avoir une relation normale avec lui ? C'est à vous de choisir… De plus, vous jeter la pierre à votre frère constamment. Il est plus facile de voir les défauts des autres que les siens. La remise en question est trop grande sinon !

Les deux hommes se regardaient maintenant avec froideur. Aucun des deux ne voulait baisser le regard. Ichigo s'était redressé et se dirigea vers Byakuya et défit l'étreinte qu'il avait sur son père. Le brun le lâcha finalement après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à son amant, dans les yeux duquel on pouvait lire une supplication.

- Papa… Ce n'est pas un caprice.

Son père lui jeta un regard remplit de mépris.

- Ce n'est pas terminé, Ichigo !

Il se recula et passa finalement devant son fils sans lui jeter un regard. Il bouscula Kisuke au passage et sortit du café en claquant la porte.

- Pffffiiiouuu… fit Kisuke en agitant son éventail. Mon frère est joliment énervé.

Puis il se tut quand il vit Ichigo se blottir dans les bras de Byakuya qui refermait ces derniers autour de lui dans une étreinte rassurante. La tête de l'orangé était placée dans le cou du brun qui lui adressa un regard calme. Kisuke les salua et rejoignit le groupe qui était inquiet.

- Nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, on dirait bien !

- Ca va si mal que cela ? demanda Rukia.

- Ichigo comment il va ? demanda Grimmjow.

- Ichigo est dans les bras de Byakuya donc, ça devrait aller. Quant à la situation, tant que mon frère ne se sera pas mis certaines choses dans la tête, je crains que la situation n'empire !

°0°0°0°0°

Ils étaient rentrés au loft et Ichigo alla directement s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Désolé !

- De quoi ? C'est moi qui le suis, dit Byakuya en voyant le regard interrogateur du jeune homme.

- Je l'ai menacé directement mais, je ne pouvais pas le laisser te frapper encore une fois.

Byakuya s'installa derrière l'orangé et le tira à lui.

- Tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous soyons heureux. Cela prendra le temps qu'il faudra, mais il ne nous séparera pas !

Ichigo qui avait glissé sa tête sur ses genoux et qui voyait le visage de son amant au-dessus de lui, joua quelques instants avec ses mèches noires. Il lui sourit tendrement…

- J'ai aimé te voir en « preux chevalier ».

Puis Ichigo devint sérieux…

- Je t'aime… et c'est tout ce qui compte !

Byakuya enlaça ses doigts aux siens. Il caressa les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant et lui sourit tendrement.

- Vivre avec toi, et devenu aussi essentiel que l'air que je respire. Personne, pas même ton père ne pourra t'enlever à moi. Ca te dit qu'on prenne un bain ensemble.

- Oh… fit d'une voix ronronnante Ichigo… Tu n'avais pas des copies à dont il fallait t'occuper en rentrant ?

- Elles attendront encore un peu. J'arrive !

- Je t'attends…

Byakuya se leva lentement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il fit couler l'eau à la bonne température et y laissa tomber de l'huile essentielle de lavande pour la détente. Il retourna dans la salle et vit qu'Ichigo s'était endormit sur le canapé blanc. Il sourit et se dirigea vers la chambre et sortit un plaid. Il en recouvrit l'homme allongé.

Il prit la pile de copie qui l'attendait sagement sur la table basse et reprit ses corrections.

°0°0°

Dans la version précédente dans un com on me demandait ce qu'était un OMIAI

Il s'agit d'un mariage arrangé par les familles, ou bien, c'est une sorte de rendez-vous arranger par les agences matrimoniales japonaise !

Voilà Kissousss !


	20. Estce grave ?

Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je sais que vous êtes nombreuses et nombreux à suivre Passion secrète, donc voici mon tout dernier chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

A bientôt et bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :**

_Cher Père Noël,_

_J'ai été sage toute l'année et j'ai écrit beaucoup de Yaoi (euh non, des fics. pas lubrique)_

_Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît, demandez à Tite Kubo de me filer les droits d'auteur !_

_Les personnages, vous pouvez en être sur, seront entre de bonnes mains (__niark, niark !). Euh non.. ouh, ouh, ouh..._

_En espérant de tout mon cœur, et en attendant votre venue... j'envoie un nouveau chapitre à ma sauce ! _

_A très bientôt avec la bonne nouvelle ^^_

_Jijisub !_

°0°0°0°

Le lundi matin, Ichigo quitta l'appartement et pris sa voiture pour se rendre à son travail. Il avait sous le bras en arrivant dans son bureau la pile de dossier que son assistante lui avait donné le samedi. Il la posa sur son bureau et lui notifia les dernières informations à l'oral. Comme il se dirigeait à sa place, elle le suivit pour lui donner tous les numéros à rappeler, les messages pendant son absence et les problèmes qui étaient survenus. Elle ne fit aucune allusion au bleu sur le bas de son visage. La matinée se déroula rapidement et Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de souffler. A midi, il suivait encore une communication sur son portable quand il reçu un appel au moment de quitter son bureau. Ichigo grommela et prit la communication.

- Je pars déjeuner !

- Euh, c'est Kuchiki-sama.

Petit silence.

- Passez-le-moi !

- Ichigo ?

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ton appel ?

- Je voulais savoir si tout allait bien !

- Oui… je me porte comme un charme.

- Tu n'oublies pas pour…

- Grimmjow m'a téléphoné et mon assistante m'a déjà rappelé le rendez-vous.

- Désolé !

Petit silence.

- Tu rentres tard ce soir ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il y a beaucoup de travail en retard… et j'ai eu un appel de Honda !

- Oui, c'est vrai que mes élèves m'ont demandé ce matin, si j'avais des nouvelles te concernant à ce sujet.

- Il faut que je contacte mon bureau à New York.

- Je te donnerai la réponse des que j'en saurai plus.

- Tu as mangé ?

- J'y allais lorsque tu as téléphoné.

- Je te laisse alors.

- J'aimerais discuter plus longtemps, mais j'ai un rendez-vous avant de partir à la clinique. Et…

La porte s'était ouverte et Ichigo vit son assistante avec une boite dans les mains.

- Une seconde, Byakuya.

- Excusez mon impertinence, mais vous n'aurez pas beaucoup de temps pour manger, alors je suis allée vous chercher un bentô. Cela vous laisse un peu de temps pour discuter aussi, fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Merci Hinata-chan !

- Je vous en prie.

Son assistante se dirigea vers la sortie et il attendit que la porte se ferme.

- Que se passe-t'il ? demanda Byakuya.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis heureux d'avoir embauché une assistante pareille !

- Ah ? fit la voix imperturbable au bout du fil.

- Hinata-chan vient de m'apporter un bento pour que je puisse déjeuner tranquillement et te parler en même temps.

- Tu es trop gâté !

Ichigo rit doucement…

- Je sens que je vais devenir invivable. Tu m'aimeras encore ?

- Baka ! Si tu deviens invivable, j'aurai les arguments pour te faire revenir sur Terre.

- Itadakimus ! Excuse-moi, je mange en même temps.

- Je t'en prie !

- Tu as déjeuné ?

- Oui… avec de charmantes élèves !

- Mdr ! Comme si tu t'y intéressais !

- Qui sait !

- Essaierais-tu de me rendre jaloux ?

- Ca ne fonctionne vraiment !

- Oh, je ne me fais aucun souci. Je me souviens que ton surnom au moment où je suivais tes cours était "Iceman" ! Il y avait tellement de garçons et de filles amoureux de toi, tous rêvant de pouvoir t'approcher… hum… je me demande ce qui a fait que tu es tombé amoureux de moi. Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, au fait !

- Ainsi tu m'appelais aussi "Iceman" ?

- Parfois ! En fait, j'étais très contrarié.

- Pourquoi ?

- Arrrhhh ! Ton regard froid, tes critiques tout le temps, j'avais l'impression que tu m'en voulais.

- Non, j'étais amoureux… Mais, je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Surtout avec la cour de jeunes filles qui te suivaient partout !

Ichigo posa une baguette sur sa bouche et bascula sur son siège, se remémorant ses souvenirs d'université.

- C'était bizarre ! murmura Ichigo. Je sortais avec des filles à l'époque et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à toi. Tu as mis un filtre dans mon verre un jour ? C'est ça ton secret ?

- Si seulement c'était vrai, je n'aurai pas attendu aussi longtemps, fit Byakuya, moqueur.

- Dit moi ce qui t'a plus chez moi…

- Si tu es sage, je te le dirai un jour ! Pour l'instant, je vais devoir te quitter.

- Déjà ?

- Humm… Tu veux quelque chose de spécial à manger ce soir ?

- Non, peut m'importe.

- Ichigo, si quelque chose n'allait pas tout à l'heure… dit-le moi ! Laisse-moi un message sur mon répondeur quel que soit le résultat. S'il te plaît ! Et ne me ment pas !

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'attends au pire ?

- Parce que je ne sais pas ce qui va t'attendre. Et tout ce qui te touche me rend nerveux.

- Je te le promets !

- Bien, à tout à l'heure, Ichi.

- Tiens ! un petit surnom ?

- Hum… à tout à l'heure !

- Je plaisantais… A tout à l'heure Bya ! La voix d'Ichigo était douce.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo était dans la salle d'attente de la clinique. Grimmjow l'avait laissé là pendant qu'il aidait le médecin pour une urgence. L'orangé était plongé dans la lecture de son magazine, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux et croisa les yeux bleus électriques de Grimmjow.

- A ton tour !

- Puisqu'il le faut !

- Arrête de râler. De toute façon, tu as fait une promesse à Byakuya.

- Oui, oui…

Ichigo entra dans le cabinet de Jyushiro Ukitake. L'homme était plutôt grand, il avait de longs cheveux blancs, rassemblés par un élastique. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche et sa blouse blanche était ouverte. Son regard était aimable et chaleureux. On se sentait tout de suite en confiance avec ce genre de personne. Il prit la main d'Ichigo et lui dit :

- Vous êtes l'ami de Grimmjow si j'ai bien compris. Vous étiez dans la même classe d'architecture avant qu'il ne quitte l'université ?

- Tout à fait !

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie !

Ichigo s'assit et Ukitake-sensei entreprit de lui poser un tas de question sur ses antécédents médicaux, sur les antécédents dans sa famille et sur sa crise survenu le jeudi.

- Grimmjow m'a fait la liste des médicaments que Kisuke vous a donnés !

- Vous connaissez mon oncle ?

- Nous étions dans la même classe, un peu comme vous et Grimmjow.

- Décidément, mon oncle connaît tout le monde !

- Disons qu'il sait où placer ses intérêts, fit-il en éclatant de rire. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien enlever votre chemise et vous mettre torse nu ! Je vais aussi regarder votre bleu.

- Merci, marmonna Ichigo.

Ichigo s'exécuta et s'installa sur la table de consultation. Ukitake fit un examen minutieux du jeune homme et fronça les sourcils. Il avait le dossier médical du jeune homme que Kisuke lui avait fait parvenir et finalement, il proposa à l'orangé de s'asseoir. Ichigo en profita pour se rhabiller.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire pour le moment. Vous semblez assez fatigué et votre rythme cardiaque est assez irrégulier. Je vais devoir faire appel à Kyoraku pour en avoir le cœur net !

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ichigo.

- C'est un ami qui travaille à l'hôpital de votre père. Il est en cardiologie.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se crispa. Voyant sa réaction Ukitake l'apaisa.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Kisuke m'a expliqué votre différent avec votre père. Je vais demander à Shunsui d'être discret ! Pourriez-vous passer demain pour faire un test d'effort et divers examen plus approfondis ?

- Attendez une minute.

Ichigo téléphona à son assistante.

- Hinata-chan…

- Oui, Kurosaki-sama.

- Est-ce que j'ai un trou dans mon emploi du temps de demain.

- Non ! Tous vos rendez-vous, je vous les aie regroupé ce jour là !

- Et mercredi ?

- Le matin, vous avez la possibilité de vous dégager !

- Attendez un instant ! se tournant vers Ukitake : Mercredi matin, cela vous conviendrait-il ?

- Je vais voir avec lui. Pouvez-vous me laisser vos coordonnées pour que je puisse vous rappeler ?

- Oui… Hinata-chan, merci et à tout à l'heure !

- Je vous en prie.

Ichigo se tourna vers Ukitake. Il prit son stylo et écrivit son numéro de portable.

- Vous pouvez toujours me joindre à ce numéro. Pour demain, c'est réellement impossible, sinon, j'essaierai de trouver un petit moment pour venir.

- Euh, prévoyez une matinée complète ou une après-midi pour les tests !

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Un examen de cette ampleur nécessite du temps.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai la possibilité de me libérer pour autant de temps !

- A ta place, j'en trouverai ou Byakuya va te faire la peau !

- Ne le confond pas avec toi, je t'en prie !

- Je ne confonds rien. Vu comment il s'inquiète et comment il a accroché ton père hier, moi à ta place je me méfierai.

- Je ne peux pas me découper en morceau, marmonna Ichigo. Bon, de toute façon donnez- moi des possibilités et moi, je verrais ce que je peux faire !

Ichigo vit Ukitake écrire une ordonnance qu'il lui tendit.

- Votre oncle vous a donné la bonne médication, mais je voudrai que vous preniez celui-ci en plus. Vous avez toujours votre spray sur vous ?

- Oui !

- Vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle ordonnance pour le spray ?

L'orangé sortit son spray de sa veste intérieure et secoua la bouteille puis il regarda la date de péremption et haussa les épaules. Ukitake fit un geste pour récupérer la bouteille. Il reprit l'ordonnance et inscrivit le nom de la petite bouteille.

- Vous avez encore vos comprimés ?

- Bien sur ! Je n'en utilise pas toutes les 5 minutes, grogna le jeune homme.

- Bon, je vous appelle dès que possible.

- Très bien… On y va Grimm' ?

- Ok! A demain, Ukitake Sensei.

- A demain, Grimmjow.

Ils sortirent et montèrent dans la voiture de Grimmjow. Ichigo en profita pour sortir son portable et appeler Byakuya. Ichigo tomba sur son répondeur où il laissa un message après le bip.

« - Bya, c'est moi. Je sors de chez Ukitake. Je dois passer des examens complémentaires avec un cardiologue. Je n'en sais pas plus pour l'instant. On en reparlera quand je rentrerais ce soir ! A tout'»

- Pas de petit mot gentil ? Franchement, t'es toujours aussi direct !

- Je crois que les démonstrations d'affection, on s'en fait relativement souvent. Je n'aie pas besoin d'en rajouter. Je l'ai toujours été : direct. Le fait que je ne le sois pas, deviendrait inquiétant, non ? Au fait… toi, ça va avec mon oncle ?

- Plutôt bien. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le taquiner. Un mauvais pli que j'ai pris, à mon avis. Je vais encore récolter quelques bleus.

- Avec tes cheveux, ça ne choquera pas.

Le portable d'Ichigo sonna. Il décrocha et entendit la voix calme de Byakuya.

- Tu peux me dire en quoi consistent tes prochains examens médicaux ?

- Test d'effort et je ne sais pas quoi pour le reste.

Petit silence.

- C'est grave ?

- Ça, je le saurai quand j'aurai passé mon temps dans la salle d'examen.

- Tu rentres tard ?

- Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui…

- Tu rentreras à l'heure. Il est hors de question que tu te fatigues.

- Bya … soupira Ichigo. Je vais bien. Je ne ferai pas d'effort et je resterai calme. Je peux te poser une question ?

- Laquelle ?

- En fait, c'est une requête. Il faut que j'en parle à Hinata-chan, mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord. Pourrais-tu la former un peu en bâtiment ? Je te demande ça car j'ai besoin qu'elle m'aide plus et je sais que je n'aurai personne en supplément sur mon projet.

- Tu peux aussi m'apporter des documents…

- Ce n'est pas cela. C'est juste pour qu'elle puisse répondre si je ne suis pas là, ou avancer un dossier pour des petites choses qui n'ont pas forcément besoin de ma compétence.

- Quand ?

- Il faut que je vois avec elle. Je t'en reparle ce soir !

- A tout à l'heure.

- A tout à l'heure…

Le silence s'installa alors dans la voiture.

_°0°0°_

_Cher Père Noël,_

_Si par malheur vous espérez donner la lettre de Jijisub à Tite Kubo pour les droits d'auteur,_

_Sachez que cela restera à vos risques et péril._

_Il est hors de question que nous soyions sous la coupe d'une dégénérée pareil._

_On connaît votre parcours ! Kenpachi et Yachiru sont déjà aux aguets... (Kenpachi pour vous faire la peau et Yachiru pour vos bonbons sur votre misérable dépouille !) Sachez que d'autres sont déjà en place également... Pour ne citez que quelques exemples Grimmjow, Kuchiki, Abaraï, et bien sur moi-même. _

_Donc, si vous voulez simplement descendre une cheminée... Y' a pas de problème, mais si vous voulez qu'on vous descende... Y'a pas de problème non plus. Vous éviterez juste la maison de Tite Kubo._

_Amicalement Ichigo Kurosaki !_

_PS : Euh, Yuzu demande une nouvelle machine à cuire le riz, Karin veut un nouveau ballon de foot ! Personnellement, je me suis acheté tout seul un aiguisoir ! A bon entendeur..._

Review ?


	21. Une chance sur deux !

Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices et lecteurs...

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre

Merci à mes Rewieuses et Rewieurs ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir vos petits mots (les critiques constructives sont les bienvenus)

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo !

0°0°0°0

La semaine s'écoula très vite. Il n'eut des nouvelles d'Ukitake que le vendredi matin.

- Excusez-moi Kurosaki-sama. J'ai Ukitake Sensei pour vous sur la ligne.

- Très bien, passez-moi la communication.

- Kurosaki-san ?

- Bonjour, Ukitake Sensei.

- Excusez-moi de vous contacter seulement maintenant. J'avoue avoir été débordé et Kyoraku Sensei a été difficilement joignable.

- Grimmjow m'a tenu au courant.

- Serait-il possible pour vous de vous libérer la semaine prochaine le jeudi matin ou le vendredi après-midi ?

- Attendez, je vais vérifier mon emploi du temps.

Ichigo sortit son agenda et regarda ses rendez-vous. Il avait un rendez-vous le jeudi matin mais il n'avait rien de prévu ce vendredi après-midi. Cependant, vu l'inquiétude de Byakuya à son sujet, il décida de prendre son rendez-vous pour le lendemain.

- Pouvez-vous patienter un instant, Ukitake Sensei ?

- Oui…

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Hinata-chan.

- Pouvez-vous reporter mon rendez-vous de jeudi matin à vendredi ? Et faire en sorte que je puisse avoir mon jeudi matin de libre ?

Hinata fit une légère grimace. Elle avait vu avec qui son chef avait rendez-vous et le type n'était pas commode. Tant pis, elle ferait le maximum. Après tout, c'était pour son responsable !

- Je m'arrangerai.

- Merci !

Il reprit la communication et confirma son rendez-vous pour le jeudi suivant. Ukitake fut soulagé. Il signala que les tests se dérouleraient à l'hôpital de son père. Ichigo se crispa, mais Ukitake l'informa que son père serait absent pour un séminaire s'étalant du mercredi au samedi… et c'est pourquoi, il ferait les tests là-bas, l'hôpital étant mieux équipé que la clinique.

Après avoir salué son interlocuteur, Ichigo respira un grand coup. Il prit son portable et téléphona à Byakuya. La ligne sonna plusieurs fois, et Ichigo cru tomber sur sa boite vocale quand il entendit la voix chaude de son amant décrocher.

- Ichigo, ça va ?

- Oui…

- Quelque chose est arrivée ?

- Byakuya laisse moi parler ! ronchonna Ichigo. Bon, j'ai rendez-vous jeudi matin de la semaine prochaine avec Kyoraku Sensei à l'hôpital de mon père !

- Et ton père ?

- Il sera partit en conférence de mercredi au samedi. Donc, je ne serai pas inquiété.

- Très bien, je viendrai avec toi !

- Mais et tes cours ?

- Je t'en reparlerai ce soir…

- Comme tu veux.

- A ce soir !

- Humm… à ce soir !

Ichigo raccrocha pensivement. Qu'est-ce que Byakuya mijotait ? Il se leva et s'assit à côté d'Hinata-chan pour lui confirmer son rendez-vous. Elle l'informa que son rendez-vous avait été décalé au vendredi. Finalement, cela arrangeait aussi l'assistante de ce fou de Szayel. Ichigo reprit alors ses explications sur les dossiers sur lesquels il travaillait. Son assistante prenait des notes et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent plongés dans une colonne de chiffres.

Ils furent interrompus par un appel d'Ulquiorra Schiffer, son associé de New-York.

- Puis-je connaître le sujet de ton dernier coup de fil ?

- Deux choses : 1/ j'ai des problèmes de santé et je dois faire des séjours réguliers à l'hôpital.

- Oh ? De quel type ? La voix était imperturbable.

- Du type cardiaque et tu le sais…

- Ca t'a repris ?

- Oui. Je passe des examens approfondis jeudi matin le 8 !

- Tu as l'air de bien te porter, non ?

- Pas si bien que ça apparemment…

- Hum… et la deuxième ?

- On me demande de conduire un autre projet pour le gouvernement japonais lorsque j'ai terminé celui qui est en cours.

- Oh ? Ce ne sera pas de trop pour toi ? fit la voix, indifférente.

- Tu te fous de moi là ? Tu auras certainement 4 ou 5 projets sous le coude lorsque que je sortirais de l'avion.

- C'est vrai ! Peux-tu m'envoyer le dossier préliminaire ? Je vais étudier cela ! Je n'aime pas parler dans le vide.

- Ok, mon assistante te l'envoie ! Au fait, tu peux discuter des dossiers directement avec elle. Je la forme pour qu'elle puisse me seconder et répondre lorsque je ne suis pas là. Enfin, ne lui demande pas de faire des calculs ou des plans quand même !

- Bonne idée ! Tu veux que je t'envoie quelqu'un d'autre pour te seconder ?

- Non ! La dernière fois que tu m'as envoyé quelqu'un, ça s'est terminé en un bordel sans nom ! Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un qui peut m'aider en cas de soucis.

- Je le connais ? Que je sache tout de même à qui je dois m'adresser en cas de problème.

- Byakuya Kuchiki !

- Ah… Je ne le connais pas. Enfin, si tu penses qu'il peut t'aider, c'est que cela doit être vrai. Bon, j'attends tes documents par mail et tiens-moi au courant de la suite des événements.

Ils raccrochèrent et Ichigo se replongea dans son travail. L'après-midi même, il reçu un mail de confirmation qu'il serait bien le conducteur de projet de Byakuya Kuchiki et de Honda. Il eut un petit sourire.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Byakuya furent accueillis par Ishida-Sensei. L'orangé fut surpris.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo, je ne dirai rien à ton père.

- Hum… Cela ne vous gêne pas de me voir derrière son dos ?

- Bah ! Quand j'ai vu ta tête la semaine dernière ou je ne sais plus quand et la sienne juste après… Je me suis dit que tu avais cessé d'être le « bon » garçon qu'il se targuait d'avoir. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais… ça ne me regarde pas !

- De toute façon, autant que tu le saches. Je te présente mon compagnon, Byakuya Kuchiki

Ryuken eut l'air stupéfait et resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'il voulait trucider tout le monde ! fit-il finalement, pensif. Pour moi, ça ne change rien. Je vais te dire que son humeur à considérablement changée depuis. Mais bon, je pense que tu ne changeras pas de partenaire pour lui faire plaisir, non ?

- Non ! Hors de question. Il m'avait même arrangé un Omiai !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas… grommela Ishida Sensei. Je t'avoue que si Uryû m'annonçait une nouvelle pareille, la première chose que je ferais c'est de lui coller mon poing à la figure. Ensuite, je ne sais pas si je serais un meilleur père que le tien. C'est difficile ce genre de choses quand il s'agit de son enfant.

- Pourtant, tu ne dis rien. Pourquoi ?

- Même si je te considère de la famille… tu es le fils d'Isshin. C'est étrange comme nouvelle, mais d'un autre côté si vous êtes heureux, en quoi cela me concernerait-il ?

Ryuken fit alors entrer les deux hommes dans une salle où un homme grand, voir aussi grand que son père se tenait. Il leva la tête et Ichigo croisa ses yeux doux et un sourire débonnaire. Le médecin avait de longs cheveux noir attaché en une queue de cheval et quelques fleurs avaient été glissées dans son élastique. Il prit le dossier qu'il tenait et se dirigea vers Ichigo.

- Bonjour, Kurosaki-sama. Même si nous ne nous sommes jamais parlé, je vous ai croisé à plusieurs reprises avec votre père. Je suis Kyoraku Shunsui.

- Bonjour, Sensei !

Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya et le présenta au cardiologue.

- Je vous présente mon compagnon, Byakuya Kuchiki. Nous vivons ensemble et je vous serai reconnaissant de le considérer comme un membre de ma famille.

- Très bien. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Shunsui détailla l'homme froid et imperturbable qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait jamais croisé un homme aussi beau de sa vie. Lui qui n'aimait que les femmes, il était impressionné par cet homme qui dégageait autorité, noblesse et assurance.

- Ton père devrait en prendre de la graine ! marmonna Kyoraku.

- Pardon ? fit Ichigo.

- Rien d'important. Je vous explique le déroulement de la matinée. Vous allez vous ennuyer, Kuchiki-san.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance, répondit l'homme de sa voix traînante et sensuelle. J'ai tout mon temps.

« Putain, c'est un piège ce mec ! »

- Très bien, je vous aurais prévenu.

Le cardiologue expliqua les tests d'efforts et les différents analyses qui aurait lieu soit : la prise de sa tension, un électrocardiogramme, des mouvements cinétique suivies de différents tests relatifs à la prise de certains médicaments et des résultats qui en découlerait. On invita Byakuya à sortir et on lui dit qu'on l'informerait du moment auquel il pourrai revenir chercher le jeune homme. Il les informa qu'il se trouverait dans le couloir si on le cherchait. Il allait juste chercher quelques dossiers pour passer le temps.

- Eh bien… votre partenaire est plutôt… calme et serein ! fit Shunsui.

- Ah oui ? grinça Ichigo. Ce n'est qu'une apparence. Vous devriez le voir lorsque nous ne sommes que tous les deux ! Vous seriez surpris !

- Cela doit être intéressant à voir !

- Très ! fit Ichigo, avec un large sourire.

Ichigo passa les différents tests et en était saturé en fin de matinée. Finalement, on lui proposa de se rhabiller et le cardiologue l'invita dans son bureau.

- Je souhaite que Byakuya Kuchiki soit là !

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Certain !

- Très bien.

Il décrocha son téléphone et demanda de faire entrer Byakuya dans son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa discrètement à la porte et Kyoraku fit entrer le noble qui dévisagea Ichigo en entrant. Ce dernier l'invita à s'asseoir prêt de lui. Une fois que Byakuya fut installé, Shunsui commença son discours. Il semblait gêné.

- Ce que j'ai à vous annoncer n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ichigo blêmit légèrement et Byakuya prit sa main pour le rassurer. Le cardiologue fit abstraction du mouvement et continua.

- Votre cœur est fatigué et certaines veines sont atrophiées. En fait, vous souffrez d'une coronaropathie, ainsi que d'une cardiomyopathie. Nous allons devoir intervenir pour permettre une meilleure irrigation de votre cœur. De plus, il me semble que vous fumez ?

- Oui…

- Arrêtez et ce dès aujourd'hui. Pour en revenir à l'opération, nous allons devoir la pratiquer rapidement. D'après toutes les informations que vous avez laissées à Ukitake sensei… vous souffrez de crise lipothymique ? Des crises qui se rapprochent et qui provoque un certain état de fatigue chez vous.

Ichigo était crispé sur sa chaise, tendu. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout ce qu'il était en train d'apprendre.

- J'ai également vu que vous aviez une anomalie génétique sur laquelle nous devrons porter une attention particulière. Nous allons donc devoir pratiquer une intervention importante qui nécessitera plusieurs heures…

Ichigo était silencieux et il avait baissé la tête et il fronçait les sourcils. En fait, il venait d'apprendre…qu'il allait subir la même intervention qui avait tué sa mère !

- Combien de chances de survivre? demanda l'orangé.

- Vous avez plus de chance de vous en sortir que votre mère…

- Combien ? dit Ichigo en levant la tête.

- Une chance sur deux ! lâcha finalement le cardiologue.

Byakuya serra fortement la main d'Ichigo. Il n'osa pas tourner la tête pour le regarder.

- L'opération, quand est ce que vous pourrez la programmer ?

- Le plus rapidement possible. Nous allons vous faire subir quelques examens complémentaires. On vous fera entrer à l'hôpital la veille de l'opération et vous aurez à passer, si tout se passe bien, environ un mois de convalescence à l'hôpital à l'hôpital. Plus bien sur, ce que vous aurez à faire comme convalescence à la maison. Je voudrais que vous vous fatiguiez le moins possible et que vous soyez, d'ici là, dans une ambiance relativement calme. Pas de café, pas de stress, pas de tabac et si possible, vu le travail que vous effectuez, faites-vous remplacez et reposez vous le plus possible.

- C'est impossible, fit Ichigo.

- C'est possible. Déclara Byakuya calmement.

- Comment ?

- Je demandé à me mettre en congé indéfini de mon poste à l'université. Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi et surtout, reprendre ton travail. Après tout, si j'ai un problème je pourrais t'en parler directement et comme je forme en plus Hinata-chan, je pourrais également compter sur elle.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Autre chose ? demande Byakuya à Kyoraku.

- Non… Avant de sortir, voyez ma secrétaire. Je pense qu'elle a du prévoir tous les rendez-vous préliminaire pour l'opération. En fonction de cela, nous allons fixer une date.

Shunsui parut hésitant mais posa finalement la question qui lui brulait les lèvres.

- Dois-je en parler à votre père ?

Ichigo fit une grimace et se renfrogna. Faire face à son père pour l'instant lui était impossible.

- Non… Je lui en parlerais… mais pas maintenant ! lâcha-t-il.

- Nous pouvons y aller ? demanda Byakuya, lentement.

- Oui… On se verra certainement la semaine prochaine.

Le couple se leva. Ichigo semblait prostré sur lui-même. Byakuya prit tous les papiers, nota les rendez-vous. Ichigo était absent. Le noble prit doucement la main de l'orangé et l'entraina à sa suite hors de l'hôpital.

- Tu as faim ?

- Non…

- Tu n'as rien mangé depuis ce matin et il est 14 h…

- Je n'ai pas faim. J'ai besoin d'une cigarette.

Byakuya s'arrêta en entendant cela. Il se tourna calmement vers Ichigo et le fixa intensément. Il tendit la main et dit froidement :

- Donne-moi tout de suite ton paquet !

- Hein ? dit Ichigo d'un air absent.

- Ichigo regarde moi…

L'architecte leva les yeux et croisa le regard anthracite de son amant. Il y lut une grande tendresse et aussi de la détresse… la même détresse qui faisait écho à la sienne. Il vit finalement la main tendue et compris ce qu'il devait faire. Il sortit son paquet presque neuf, le regarda intensément et finit par le tendre au noble. Il le garda deux secondes et finit par le lâcher.

- Byakuya…

Lentement, le brun passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et l'enlaça. L'orangé blottit son visage contre le cou de Byakuya qui resserra son étreinte. Plusieurs passants les regardaient, l'air curieux, mais ils étaient indifférents à tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

- Ichigo… on rentre à la maison.

Le jeune homme se détacha de son amant et hocha la tête, hébété. Il monta dans la voiture et pensa à sa mère. Finirait-il comme elle ?

_°0°0°_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	22. Etre fort

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et grand merci à Ernia.

Disclamer : C'est à Tite Kubo... moi, c'est juste pour faire des trucs... euh, auquel il aurait pas pensé ^^

Bonne Lecture !

°0°0°

Ichigo s'était installé sur le canapé. Sa tête était posée sur ses poings, ses coudes étant posés sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête les paroles de Kyoraku. Il avait tellement de choses à prendre en main. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Trop de choses arrivaient en même temps. Il avait l'impression qu'un ouragan s'était formé dans sa tête et que toute sa vie partait avec. Il vit brutalement devant ses yeux une tasse de thé fumante. Il leva les yeux et croisa ceux de son amant qui était véritablement soucieux à son sujet mais qui essayait de le cacher.

Byakuya s'accroupit devant Ichigo puis posa la tasse sur la table basse à côté de lui et posa la sienne à côté.

- Ichigo… Tu n'es pas seul !

Le jeune homme plongea ses yeux ambre dans ceux de son amant.

- Je me sens perdu. Si misérable… Que va-t'il nous arriver ? lui demanda-t'il soudain. Toi ? Sa voix était inquiète.

- Je serai là… toujours…

- Mais si ça écho…

- Chutttt… Je ne veux entendre _aucun_ discours pessimiste !

- J'ai peur ! Ichigo avait finalement lâché le mot.

Il se laissa glisser sur le sol et passa ses bras autour du corps de son amant. Ce dernier sentit que le corps de l'homme qu'il aimait tremblait légèrement.

- Je t'aime Ichigo… je t'aimerai toujours ! Tu es le seul amour de ma vie.

Il repoussa l'orangé et plongea ses yeux anthracite dans ceux d'Ichigo. Il caressa lentement ses cheveux. La lueur qui allumait les yeux ambre vacillait. Il n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme aussi vulnérable. Son cœur se serra. Ne trouvant pas les mots pour le rassurer, il se pencha vers lui et essaya de lui passer sa force dans un baiser. Il caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Un de ses bras puissants s'était glissé contre son dos et l'arqua contre lui. Le baiser était doux, mais l'orangé en voulait plus.

- Fait moi l'amour Byakuya… s'il te plaît ! J'ai besoin de me sentir vivant… supplia Ichigo.

- Viens…

Il tira lentement l'orangé contre lui. Il le fit entrer dans la chambre et prit soin d'enlever un à un tous les vêtements qui le couvrait. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de son corps, ses mains caressant toutes les parties de son cœur. Il entendait l'homme soupirer sous ces caresses. Il sourit et l'allongea sur le lit. Il admira l'homme nu… ce corps musclé parfait, ses yeux si expressifs, ses attentes… Il se déshabilla lui-même rapidement. Il finit par glisser lentement sur le corps d'Ichigo qui soupira en sentant la caresse du corps tonique au-dessus de lui. Il enlaça sa tête et embrassa son amant avec toute la passion dont il se sentait capable.

- Byakuya… murmura Ichigo.

- Je le sais, mon amour…

Byakuya abandonna ses lèvres et couvrit son visage de tendres baisers. Sa langue glissa jusqu'au creux de son oreille. Il pressa sa virilité contre celle d'Ichigo qui soupira sous la caresse. L'orangé arqua son corps contre celui de son amant. Il haletait alors que Byakuya descendait maintenant sa bouche le long de son cou et s'arrêta sur la clavicule sensible de l'orangé. Une de ses mains avait saisi le membre gonflé du jeune homme, il entendit la déglutition de son amant, puis le soupir de contentement…

- Je vais te rendre vivant mon amour…

Ses doigts glissaient sur sa verge et Ichigo ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier les sensations qui parcouraient son corps. Byakuya avait saisit un téton gonflé entre ses dents et se mit à le titiller, tout en continuant à prodiguer des soins plus bas sur son sexe. Son amant laissa échapper un peu de fluide. Sa langue léchait le petit bout de chair dressé sur la poitrine bien dessiné. Il finit par glisser de l'autre côté, sa main remonta vers les côtes de son amant qui apprécia la caresse. Ses mains partout…

Quelque part dans l'appartement un téléphone sonna dans le vide. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait aller répondre… Ils ne voulaient pas entendre.

- Plus Byakuya… je veux beaucoup plus… chuchota Ichigo.

Byakuya descendit alors lentement contre le corps sous lui qui se tortillait. Le noble caressa les abdominaux biens dessinés d'Ichigo. La respiration rauque, les mains qui empoignaient ses cheveux inconsciemment… tout cela rendait le brun heureux. Il était sur d'avoir toute l'attention de l'homme sous lui. Byakuya sentait affluer une certaine humidité aux coins de ses yeux. Il retint ses larmes à grand peine. Il ne voulait pas, surtout maintenant, montrer tout le chagrin qu'il ressentait. Ichigo avait besoin de lui. Il en devint plus tendre et plus aimant. Son cœur débordait de tout cet amour qu'il ressentait depuis si longtemps. L'absence d'Ichigo, le chagrin qu'il avait éprouvé. Son retour, le bonheur et la crainte qu'il avait ressentit! Et maintenant, la possibilité qu'il le quitte pour toujours alors qu'il venait à peine de le retrouver. Non, cela ne pouvait pas se produire.

Il entendait les gémissements de son homme. Il avait placé les jambes de l'orangé de chaque côté de ses épaules pour que la pénétration soit maximale. Ses coups de reins devenaient plus rapides au fur et à mesure que la passion entre eux augmentait. Byakuya au moment de la libération, donna quelques derniers coups de reins pour profiter pleinement de sa jouissance.

Il se laissa glisser contre le corps d'Ichigo qui le regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient… ils reprenaient juste leur souffle.

- Ichigo…

- Hum…

- Je t'aime tellement…

Le jeune homme lui adressa un de ses plus beaux sourires. Il allait parler, mais ils entendirent un bruit de sonnette à la porte. Byakuya fronça les sourcils et se leva. Ichigo allait faire de même mais son amant lui fit signe de rester allongé.

- Je reviens tout de suite. Repose-toi !

Byakuya s'habilla en un temps record et ferma la porte de la chambre. Ichigo remonta les couvertures et s'endormit subitement.

°0°0°0°0°0°

Byakuya s'était rapidement passé un coup de brosse dans les cheveux et ouvrit la porte d'entrée car on y sonnait encore une fois. Il laissa échapper un petit soupir d'exaspération. Il ouvrit et tomba sur les visages inquiets de Kisuke et de Grimmjow.

- Il est où ?

- Il dort maintenant…

- Il est comment ? Il l'a pris comment ?

Byakuya les fit entrer et ils virent les tasses froides de thé laissé sur la table basse. Elles étaient pleines. Le noble les prie et les porta dans la cuisine.

Tout d'abord, ne faites pas trop de bruits. Je n'aie pas envie qu'il se réveille tout de suite. Et pour répondre à vos questions : il est inquiet et il semble abattu. Je pense qu'il est encore sous le choc de l'annonce.

- Et toi Byakuya comment te sens-tu ?

Byakuya ne put les regarder. Pour lui, il était encore trop tôt pour affronter le regard des autres. Il alla se poster près de la baie vitrée et appuya une de ses épaules au chambranle. Il posa doucement sa tête sur le mur et scruta l'horizon. En fait, le noble ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de s'épancher sur sa douleur et sur ses peurs. Il allait devoir aider Ichigo à traverser tout cela. Il finit par murmurer :

- Quand tout sera finit, je pense que je vais prendre de longues vacances !

- Cela ne répond pas…

- Que veux-tu que je te réponde Grimmjow ? répondit froidement Byakuya.

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce.

- Je suis désolé, je m'inquiète pour toi aussi. Laisse au moins à tes amis ce privilège… Toi, tu le fais suffisamment pour nous tous, pour Ichigo.

Byakuya tourna la tête vers le bleuté. Son regard était insondable.

- Merci !

- On peut t'aider, t'apporter quelque chose…

- Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- En tout cas, pense à nous s'il y a le moindre problème.

- Je n'y manquerai pas et votre aide de toute façon, sera la bienvenue.

Le noble fronça les sourcils.

- Quelque chose t'ennuie ? demanda Kisuke.

- Oui… le père d'Ichigo ! Il va savoir que son fils est hospitalisé. Me laissera-t-il approcher de sa chambre ? Et surtout quelle pression va t'il faire encore exercer sur son fils ? Ichigo doit vivre dans une ambiance sereine et j'ai peur que la présence de son père ne le perturbe beaucoup. Ne vaudrait-il pas mieux faire opérer Ichigo dans une autre ville ?

- Pour Isshin, je m'en occupe !

Grimmjow et Byakuya tournèrent la tête vers Kisuke. Il avait perdu son air aimable, ou moqueur. En fait, il faisait carrément froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient meurtriers.

Il est hors de question que mon cher frère intervienne ici. Je ne laisserai pas Ichigo aller ailleurs, autre part que dans cet hôpital, car si tu ne le sais pas Byakuya, sous les airs débonnaires de Kyoraku, se cache le meilleur spécialiste japonais des problèmes cardiaques.

Arriveras-tu à le faire fléchir sur notre relation ?

Occupe-toi d'Ichi uniquement, je m'occupe du cas Isshin. Bon, Grimm' on y va. Je pense que Kyoraku a dut téléphoner à Ukitake, mais j'ai bien envie de lui rendre visite. Je repasserai voir Ichigo plus tard. Téléphone nous pour quoi que se soit Byakuya. Même si je n'en ai pas l'air, j'ai mes diplômes de médecine tout comme mon frère et Grimmjow est infirmier.

- Bien sur…

Byakuya les laissa partir. Il retourna lentement dans la chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Il se mit à observer son amant qui dormait paisiblement dans leur lit. Le noble se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre et tira doucement les stores. La pénombre envahit la chambre. Soudain, au moment où il allait sortir de la chambre à coucher, il entendit un gémissement plaintif. Il se rapprocha du lit et vit qu'Ichigo commençait à s'agiter. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux orangé.

- Dors… chuchota t'il.

Ichigo sembla l'entendre puisqu'il se laissa à nouveau gagner par le sommeil. Après une minute, le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Il quitta la pièce, le souffle de l'endormi était de nouveau paisible.

Il prit son portable et téléphona à Hinata-chan et lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide. Il discuta avec elle pendant presque une demi-heure. Elle était trop heureuse d'avoir son « prof » au téléphone pour l'aider à comprendre certains sujets. Il l'informa qu'Ichigo passerait le lendemain. Elle posa des questions sur la santé d'Ichigo, mais il ne put la rassurer ! Son chef lui expliquerait ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache. De toute façon, il viendrait avec Ichigo pour lui en parler.

Il raccrocha puis sortit son calepin pour trouver un service rapide de restauration. Il trouva l'adresse d'un restaurant chinois et commanda pour 19 h différents plats qu'Ichigo affectionnait. Il n'arriverait pas à préparer quoique ce soit ce soir là.

_0°0°0_

_J'espère que cela vous aura plu _

_à bientôt !_


	23. La famille, un obstacle

Coucou à tous et à toutes !

La fic. va toucher bientôt à sa fin... Merci de l'avoir suivi aussi nombreux.

Merci à toutes mes revieuweuses et reveuwers ! Merci à ma petite Ernia pour ses corrections !

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas !

°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla dans un état un peu comateux. Il se demandait s'il avait fait quelque chose de particulier. Enfin, il se souvint de son entrevue avec Kyoraku. Il s'assit sur le lit et pencha la tête en avant. Franchement, il sentait un gouffre s'ouvrir sous ses pieds. Puis, il se souvint de la tendresse de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils… Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller !

Ichigo avait besoin de Byakuya mais lui aussi avait besoin de sa présence. Il devait se reprendre. Il se gratta la tête… Pense positivement! Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il prit une douche, ce qui lui permit de défaire certaines des tensions qu'il ressentait puis passa rapidement une chemise et un pantalon. Ichigo ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain et se retrouva dans le salon. Il vit, prostré sur la table, Byakuya. Il se dirigea silencieusement vers lui et lentement enlaça les épaules larges de son amant.

Ce dernier leva la tête, surprit. Ichigo lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- Coucou !

- Ca va ?

- Bien sur ! J'ai bien dormi…

- Tant mieux. J'ai commandé un...

La sonnette de la porte retentit

Ca v

- Ah ! C'est sûrement ce que j'ai commandé !

Byakuya se leva pour aller répondre à la porte. Il traversa la salle et Ichigo leva un sourcil. Ichigo observa l'homme revenir avec, dans les bras, des plats chinois.

- J'ai pris ce que tu préférais…

- Oh !

Ichigo prit les différents emballages et se dirigea vers le bar de la cuisine. Il adressa un sourire à Byakuya après en avoir examiné le contenu. Il prit une paire de baguette.

- Itadakimasu !

- Ichigo ?

- Oui ?

- Tu es sur que ça va ? Ne fait pas semblant…

- Tu préfères que je me morfonde ?

- Non… c'est que...

- Byakuya, j'ai envie de vivre ma vie normalement. Ce n'est pas en étant tout le temps malheureux que je vais me sentir mieux. Je veux profiter de tous les instants que j'ai à vivre avec toi ! Que cela se termine dans quelques semaines ou dans plusieurs années. Je pense que nous avons assez perdu de temps tous les deux !

Byakuya se prit la tête dans les mains. Ichigo contourna le plan de travail et enlaça le noble par la taille. Il l'embrassa sur le haut de son crâne.

- Je pense que tu es fatigué et que tu aurais aussi dût aller dormir !

- Kisuke et Grimmjow étaient à la porte…

- Ils vont bien ?

- Baka… ce sont eux qui s'inquiètent pour toi !

Ichigo soupira et attira le brun à lui.

- Je vais m'occuper de toi !

- Ich…

Ichigo l'avait embrassé et il ne put donc protester. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Ichigo remit l'une de ses longues mèches de cheveux de couleur jais en place. Il dégageait beaucoup de tendresse en effectuant ce geste. Une légère lueur de désarroi flottait encore dans les yeux anthracite. Ichigo embrassa le bout du nez de Byakuya et lui dit :

- Allez. Mangeons sinon ça va être froid ! Au fait, que voulait Kisuke à part prendre de mes nouvelles ?

- Rien de spécial…

Le noble avait prit ses baguettes et les reposa doucement sans avoir entamé son repas. Ichigo, qui avait commencé à manger, haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ichigo… J'ai parlé de ton père avec Kisuke !

- Pardon ?

Le cœur de l'orangé s'accéléra un peu. Il fronça les sourcils et scruta le visage du brun.

- De quoi avez-vous parlé exactement ?

Byakuya avait reprit ses baguettes et commença inconsciemment à jouer avec.

- En fait, je voulais te faire changer d'hôpital pour que tu sois admis à Tokyo.

Ichigo le regardait, surprit.

- Pourquoi ?

-

Byakuya leva les yeux vers lui et lui sembla désemparé. L'orangé était surprit de le voir aussi désarmé.

- J'ai peur que ton père ne me permette pas l'accès à ta chambre, ou ne me laisse tout simplement pas avoir de tes nouvelles… et si…

Le noble respira un grand coup et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Ichigo.

- Et si, tu ne survivais pas… Comment...

Ichigo abandonna ses baguettes et se leva. Il enlaça les épaules de son amant.

- Je vais régler ce problème. Je ne laisserai personne m'empêcher de te voir.

- Kisuke va voir ton père !

L'orangé s'était reculé et tourna le dos à Byakuya. Sa main droite pianotait sur le rebord du plan de travail. Il soupira et sortit son téléphone portable.

- Que fais-tu ? s'étonna Byakuya.

Ichigo fit geste d'apaisement de la main et lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide.

- Kisuke ? C'est Ichigo.

- Oh Ichigo, comment vas-tu ? Je suis inquiet tu sais…

- Bien ! Byakuya m'a dit que tu allais voir papa ?

- Je l'ai eu au téléphone tout à l'heure et il a difficilement accepté de me recevoir.

- Quand ?

- Dimanche matin !

- Je viens avec Byakuya !

- Ichigo… la conversation ne va pas être plaisante !

- Je viens !

- Hors de question ! Je sais bien que cela te concerne en premier lieu mais les choses que j'ai à lui dire son relativement désagréable, vois-tu ! J'ai peur que tu ne supportes pas cette tension. Tu as besoin de te reposer… Ce que tu as est relativement sérieux.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme en sachant que tu le vois dimanche !

- Il va y avoir « toute » la famille Ichigo ! C'est une réunion du clan !

- Quoi ?

- Hé oui, mon petit Ichigo ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour tout cela. Je vais me charger de remettre certaines pendules à l'heure, d'autant que je vais en profiter pour régler certains de mes comptes avec eux !

- T'es sur que pour toi ça ira ?

- J'aurai Grimmjow avec moi…

- Oh… supportera-t-il cette atmosphère ?

- Il est plus solide que tu ne pourrais le penser, Ichigo !

- Tu es sur que je ne dois pas venir ?

- Certain ! Ce serait la pire chose que tu puisses faire. Va te promener et profite de la vie avec Byakuya. Je pense qu'il a plus besoin de toi que tu ne le penses. C'est la deuxième fois qu'il traverse cette épreuve… et la première, s'est plutôt mal terminé !

- Je le sais… soupira Ichigo.

- Repose-toi ! Ca, c'est un ordre !

- Ok…

- Bon, je dois te laisser… J'ai un chaton dont je dois m'occuper !

- Un chaton ? Tu as des chats chez toi maintenant ?

Un petit rire amusé de Kisuke lui répondit ! Ichigo était profondément surprit par cette réaction.

- Oh, tu sais parfois la vie est pleine de surprise !

- Si tu le dis, marmonna l'orangé. Tu me tiens au courant dimanche… Je ne pourrai pas attendre éternellement en sachant ce qui va se produire.

- Compte sur moi. Ciao'

- 'lut !

Ichigo coupa la communication et regarda son portable, vraiment surprit.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de chat ?

L'orangé releva la tête, déconcerté que Byakuya se soit mit à rire.

- Pourquoi tu ris ?

- Oh, rien… et Byakuya éclata de rire en voyant l'air de plus en plus abasourdi de son amant.

- Mais dit-moi, au lieu de rire comme ça ! J'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe là !

Byakuya vint vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.

- C'est juste une histoire entre Kisuke et Grimmjow !

- Oh ? Et Ichigo releva un sourcil éberlué. Puis rougit légèrement…

- Pas possible !

- Et si…

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement et entreprit de débarrasser les reliefs du repas, aidé par Byakuya.

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo passa les jours suivants à expliquer ses différents dossiers à Byakuya qui allait le remplacer durant son absence. Il avait prévenu son associé qui, après quelques difficultés, avait cédé pour laisser la place au professeur d'université. Ichigo avait convoqué Hinata-chan à l'appartement avec Byakuya et mirent à plat toutes les difficultés qui restaient à dégrossir. Ichigo prit rapidement des rendez-vous avec différents fournisseurs pour présenter son remplaçant. Et surtout à son client avec qui il eut une très longue conversation. Ce dernier demanda un rendez-vous d'urgence avec les deux hommes et son assistante. L'après-midi même ils étaient assis en face les uns des autres. Le client fut séduit par l'apparence du noble, sa distinction naturelle, sa maîtrise du dossier. Le fait qu'il soit un noble n'était surement pas étranger au fait qu'il ait accepté ce remplacement soudain.

Byakuya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son amant. Il était réellement à l'aise. Sa mémoire extraordinaire et sa façon de s'imposer lors des négociations le surprenait. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait un certain goût pour la compétition et qu'il détestait perdre, lui demandait toujours d'aller de l'avant. Mais quel sang froid ! Son client était le genre de type que même Byakuya méprisait ! Pourtant, Ichigo négociait avec lui et le traitait de telle façon qu'il avait l'impression de voir un chat jouer avec une souris.

Ce qui l'étonnait le plus vu le caractère assez impatient et fonceur du jeune homme… c'était la patience et surtout la pédagogie dont il faisait preuve avec Hinata-chan, mais aussi cette facilité qu'il avait de se mettre à la hauteur de n'importe quelle personne pour que cette dernière ne perde jamais le fil de la conversation. Il eut un léger sourire, force était de constater qu'il éprouvait aussi de l'admiration pour lui !

Au même moment, Ichigo leva les yeux vers lui et, en voyant le sourire qui éclairait le visage du noble, le lui rendit sans retenue. Hinata-chan s'en aperçut, ainsi que le client qui ne comprit pas ce qui se passait mais il n'eut pas le temps de se creuser la tête car Ichigo le noyait à nouveau d'informations. Et puis, il s'en moquait… Le principal c'était que le chantier soit livré dans les délais !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le dimanche matin, Ichigo était sur les nerfs. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Byakuya, voyant l'air soucieux de son amant, décida de le faire sortir et il improvisa une sortie à la mer pour la journée. Le temps ne s'y prêtait pas vraiment, mais il valait mieux éloigner Ichigo des lieux qui lui étaient trop familiers. Le faire changer d'air était le plus important !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Le cœur de Kisuke palpitait mais sur son visage on ne pouvait lire qu'un profond amusement. Il traversa le jardin traditionnel japonais qui menait à la maison noble des Kurosaki. Grimmjow avait effleuré sa main et le blond tourna la tête vers son amant. Il lui adressa un véritable sourire réconfortant. Il savait que Grimmjow était impressionné. Qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Cette putain de famille noble avec toute sa tradition et son manoir impressionnant. ..Lui-même n'en menait pas large dans le fond. La dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, c'était lors de son propre « procès » ! Car c'était bel et bien ce qui attendait le jeune homme.

Il prit la main de Grimmjow. Ce dernier la serra d'une manière réconfortante, ce qui amena un sourire sur le visage de Kisuke. Ils traversèrent les dernières marches et firent face à un domestique qui s'inclina devant Kisuke!

- Bonjour, Urahara-sama !

- Bonjour, Sasakibe-san… Mon frère est-il déjà arrivé ?

- Oui… Kurosaki-sama est déjà présent !

- Où dois-je me rendre…

- Permettez-moi de vous conduire ! fit poliment le domestique.

Urahara rit doucement et dit, sur le ton de la confidence à Grimmjow, qui était assez éberlué par le ton cérémonieux de la conversation :

- Ca, c'est un bon moyen pour que je ne « m'égare pas en cours de route ! »

- Kisuke… c'est quoi…

Grimmjow n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sasakibe s'était arrêté devant une immense porte à double battant en bois ouvragé. Il frappa discrètement à la porte avant de l'ouvrir en grand. Les deux hommes eurent le loisir de voir une très grand salle ou une vingtaine de personnes étaient assises en forme de U. Sasakibe leur indiqua de s'asseoir en face de l'assemblée.

Kisuke et Grimmjow avaient vraiment l'impression de se trouver devant un tribunal. Isshin se trouvait être assis au centre, leur faisant face. Son visage était grave mais il ne reflétait aucune animosité, ce qui n'était pas le cas du reste de la famille qui les regardaient avec un réel dégoût !

Grimmjow se dit qu'il avait l'impression d'être un papillon qu'on avait cloué à une planche. Il avait vraiment envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il considérait Isshin comme un salaud de première depuis des années… et ce matin, il était prêt à lui en mettre plein la figure… Il se rendit compte que l'homme était certainement le plus « agréable » du lot ! C'était quoi cette famille ? Kisuke l'avait prévenu, mais là, ça dépassait de loin son entendement… Comment Ichigo avait il put vivre dans une telle ambiance ? Comment pouvait-il être « normal » ? Comment osait-il se dresser devant une telle famille ? En tout cas, cela risquait d'être très long…

Grimmjow se tourna vers Kisuke et vit que son amant avait perdu son sourire et regardait tout aussi froidement l'assemblée ! Il le vit s'incliner légèrement et lancer d'un ton froid :

- Ce n'est pas avec un réel bonheur que je suis parmi vous aujourd'hui ! Mais, comme, il est impossible d'avoir une relation « normale » dans cette famille… commençons le « procès » !

_°0°0°_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	24. Le procés

Coucou...

Voici passion secrète 24 corrigé ! (hé, hé... Merci Ernia)

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas ! sniff !

-*-*-*-*-

Kisuke observa son frère de l'autre côté de la pièce de ses yeux rétrécis. Isshin eut un froncement de sourcil en entendant le mot « procès ».

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu là ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire qu'avec « tous » ces gens qui n'ont strictement rien à faire dans la vie de ton fils… Ici, installés en rang d'oignons, n'attendant qu'une seule chose… le mettre plus bas que terre… Tu aurais le culot de me dire, que ce n'est pas un procès en bonne et dut forme ?

- Nous avons une réputation et un nom de famille à protéger ! s'écria l'un des oncles.

- Oui… bien sur ! Bande de vautours… c'est grâce à vous aussi que j'ai abandonné le nom de Kurosaki au profit de celui de ma mère ! Quoique, dans un sens au moins, je ne suis plus mêlé à vos histoires et je ne m'en porte que mieux ! Vous m'avez destitué de tous mes droits et j'ai interdiction de venir ici, sauf pour le cas d'Ichigo.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas, Kisuke… fit la voix traînante de l'oncle Yamamoto, que nous allons traîner le nom de Kurosaki dans le déshonneur pour te faire plaisir ?

- Quel honneur, justement ? Vous n'avez pas hésité il y a quelques années à fouiller dans mes affaires, à faire fuir l'homme avec qui je vivais et n'oublions pas le chantage et autres joyeusetés que vous m'avez fait subir ? Le but ici, Isshin… C'est de savoir… Est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire subir à Ichigo ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ? La voix de Kisuke laissait percer son énervement.

Il y eut dans la salle de nombreuses protestations. Et beaucoup, regardait Urahara d'un œil mauvais. Grimmjow se sentait très mal à l'aise, car l'hostilité envers eux était évidente lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés mais là, c'était carrément de la haine ! Il fit glisser sa main vers Kisuke et toucha le bord de son haori. Ce dernier le sentit et cela lui donna de la force pour continuer à faire face à ces monstres sans cœur.

- C'est un mensonge ! hurla l'oncle qui avait déjà parlé.

- Je vous prie de vous taire ! fit la voix froide d'Isshin.

Ce dernier avait gardé son calme et observait son frère. C'était le seul à ne pas le regarder avec animosité.

- Pour votre mémoire, continua Isshin, je vous rappelle… que Kisuke a tout à fait raison. Et je trouve qu'il encore gentil lorsqu'il parle des pratiques de notre père !

- Tu es avec lui ? hurla l'oncle Tajima.

- Non, je suis réaliste ! fit froidement Isshin.

- Réaliste ? Fit Sayoma. Ton père a toujours agit pour le bien du clan. Notre famille n'avait jamais autant prospérer que lorsqu'il en avait pris la direction… Ne dénigre pas ton père ! Tu devrais avoir honte !

- Bien sur, il a fait prospérer le clan et vous en avez bien profité, mais à quel prix ? fit Isshin, narquois. Vous n'avez eu qu'à récolter les fruits semés par Ryohei… Mais, les inconvénients… ce sont ma mère, mon frère, ma femme et moi-même qui les avons subit !

- Ne va pas nous dire que tu n'as pas profité du fait d'être le chef de clan ? fit Tajima.

- Profit ? Vous croyez que c'est une sinécure de diriger une famille comme la notre ? Bien sur, j'ai le confort et certains privilèges, mais quand tout le monde s'invite pour débattre de la vie sexuelle de mon fils… et surtout, lui infliger une « punition », je ne vois pas l'intérêt. De plus, Tajima… Tu ne fais pas grand chose pour le clan à ce que je sache, a part t'opposer systématiquement à toutes mes décisions ?

Ce dernier s'étouffa et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu n'as pas la poigne pour être le chef de clan. Regarde ton éducation, ce qu'elle a donné ? Ton fils est homosexuel et il veut contaminer la famille. Déjà qu'il y a ton frère !

- Donc, mon père aussi… si je suis ton raisonnement, a eut des problèmes avec l'éducation de ses fils ?

Tajima était devenu rouge écrevisse et serra les poings.

- Ne joue pas avec les mots, Isshin, et ne profite pas de ta position !

- Justement si, je vais jouir de ma position pour une fois ! Je n'ai généralement que les inconvénients à régler. Notamment, vos petits problèmes personnels et égoïstes… Tout en profitant des facilités donné par notre nom, tant aussi bien que pour l'argent, le pouvoir et privilèges. Alors, je me permettrai d'être égoïste aujourd'hui !

- Si je comprends bien, mon neveu, fit Yamamoto, comme cette fois-ci il s'agit de ton fils… Tu vas passer sur les incartades de ton frère et tu laisseras ton fils entretenir cette relation avec ce Kuchiki ?

Isshin leva un sourcil et scruta froidement son oncle.

- Il aurait pu tomber plus mal…

- Il est hors de question que nous laissions notre nom de famille faire l'objet d'un scandale et porter la honte ! Il faut qu'il interrompe tout de suite cette relation…

- Même si cela doit lui coûter la vie ? fit froidement Kisuke.

- N'exagère pas la situation, fit Yamamoto. Ichigo pourra surmonter tout cela… et ce n'est qu'un homme… Il n'aura jamais de vie de famille convenable, ni d'enfants pour continuer la lignée directe de la famille Kurosaki. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas compter sur toi non plus de ce côté là !

- Cher oncle… je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre et le fait que je ne donne pas d'enfants devrai plutôt vous réjouir, puisque c'est vous qui êtes à l'origine de la destitution de mon nom !

- Je ne te permets pas, Kisuke !

- Me permettre quoi ? De vous balancer une vérité en pleine figure. Cessez de jouer les hypocrites. Comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu d'homosexuels avant dans la famille.

- Maintenant c'est différent ! Nous possédons le pouvoir ! fit Soyama.

- Et par amour du pouvoir, vous avez décidé de briser tous ceux qui n'entrent pas dans le rang ?

Isshin avait légèrement pâlit en entendant les paroles de Kisuke. Il avait froncé les sourcils et se demandait pourquoi son frère parlait comme cela. S'il savait bien quelque chose à propos de Kisuke, c'était qu'il ne parlait jamais en l'air. Et toutes ces querelles commençaient sérieusement à l'exaspérer. Il n'avait pas envie de charger son frère, il avait déjà assez subit comme ça. Il savait qu'il n'était pas lui-même très reluisant dans l'affaire… Finalement, il demanda à Kisuke, interrompant par la même la conversation houleuse :

- Puis-je savoir sur quel fait tu t'appuis en parlant d'Ichigo ? dit calmement Isshin.

- Si ces messieurs veulent bien te passer ceci.

Kisuke sortit un dossier médical. Isshin reconnu tout de suite la pochette qui venait de son hôpital. Il tendit le dossier à son oncle Shiina. Ce dernier regardait le dossier d'un air circonspect mais le passa à son voisin qui fit la même chose. Le blond reprit…

- Ce dossier a été remplit en toute impartialité par Kyoraku !

Isshin blêmit.

- Tu as dit Kyoraku ?

- Tu m'as bien compris.

Isshin prit le dossier d'une main impatiente des mains de Yamamoto qui le foudroya du regard, mais le médecin s'en foutait royalement. Il se mit à consulter les notes et les différentes radios qu'il sortit pour les voir en contre jour. Un petit quart d'heure passa dans le silence total. Seul le bruissement des feuilles qui se déplaçaient indiquait la fébrilité d'Isshin Kurosaki. Les mains de ce dernier se mirent à trembler… Il baissa la tête et le poids du monde semblait s'être écrasé sur ses épaules. Tajima dit :

- Ne nous fait pas croire qu'il a de graves soucis de santé. Sa voix était ironique.

Isshin d'une voix tremblante demanda sans répondre à son oncle :

- Dans combien de temps est prévue l'opération ?

- Avant 15 jours !

- Combien de chance de survie lui à donner Kyoraku ?

- Une sur deux !

- S'il n'intervient pas ?

- Quelques mois…

Un silence de mort venait de s'abattre sur la salle.

- Ce que je suis venu te dire amicalement mon cher frère et je sais que toi tu m'écouteras… Pas comme ces autres imbéciles…

Murmure de protestations…

- C'est qu'Ichigo à en ce moment besoin de calme et de sérénité. Un stress trop important pourrait faire échouer l'opération. De même qu'après cette fameuse opération, il ne pourra pas vivre des situations de stress trop intenses. Veux-tu raccourcir sa vie, comme ton père à raccourcit celle de Mazaki ?

Isshin redressa la tête et son regard noir et dur transperça le blond. Certains oncles s'étaient levés et commencèrent à injurier Kisuke et à l'invectiver. Certains portaient le poing en avant et la colère grondait dans les rangs. Seuls les deux frères se regardaient intensément ne faisant pas attention à toute l'agitation autour d'eux !

Isshin reprit la parole froidement, mais sans hausser le ton.

- Maintenant, vous vous asseyez tous et vous vous taisez !

Tous se tournèrent vers Isshin et se rassirent finalement en maugréant. Le silence fut de retour très rapidement. Isshin était réellement imposant quand il était en colère. Personne n'osa l'interpeller. Le médecin repris son calme et son souffle. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et finalement dit d'une forte et claire, qui ne souffrait pas de réponses de la part des autres ;

- Très bien ! Nous n'interférerons pas dans sa relation avec son « ami ». De toute façon, comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, il aurait put tomber plus mal. Par contre, je leur refuse l'accès à la maison Kurosaki. Ichigo sera déshérité et tout reviendra à ses sœurs. Il gardera le nom de famille de Kurosaki pour lui permettre de jouir du nom et des privilèges auquel il a droit ! Il pourra utiliser l'hôpital autant qu'il en aura besoin et aucun membre de la famille n'aura le droit de lui adresser la parole ou d'aller lui rendre une quelconque visite. De plus, je lui demanderai une totale discrétion. Il comprendra que nos affaires se trouvant au plus haut sommet de l'état, nous ne pourrons pas cautionner publiquement une telle relation. Si ces conditions sont réunies, alors j'accepterai que Kuchiki Byakuya et Ichigo puissent continuer leur relation.

Personne ne pipa mot sur le coup… Puis Yamamoto dit :

- Tu comptes nous faire passer cela parce que ton fils est sur le point de se faire opérer ?

- Tout à fait !

- Hors de question… fit Tajima. Attendez… qui ne se fait pas opérer un jour…

- Mon fils va probablement mourir ! Alors, je voudrai qu'on lui fiche la paix !

- Mais…

- Tu oserais remettre en cause ma position, Tajima ?

Le regard dur d'Isshin sur Tajima fit battre son cœur un peu plus vite. Finalement, Isshin reprit la parole :

- Maintenant, le premier qui conteste encore publiquement ma parole et ma position…Celui qui osera, ne devra plus compter sur moi pour régler certains de ces problèmes. Tajima, on peut justement discuter de tes problèmes de jeu devant la famille. Après tout… elle est réunit, dit Isshin, ironique.

Tous tournèrent le visage vers l'oncle qui était devenu blême.

- Isshin… lança Kisuke. J'ai une autre question à te poser !

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil vers son frère et hocha la tête en attendant sa question. Soyama voulut élever la voix, mais Isshin le fit taire d'un regard !

- Je t'écoute…

- Voilà, Ichigo souhaite que Byakuya Kuchiki ne soit pas éloigner de lui pendant le temps qu'il est à l'hôpital… De plus, s'il devait arriver malheur à Ichigo, ce que je ne souhaite pas, mais bon il faut bien en parler… il souhaite être là à côté de lui jusqu'à sa dernière demeure ! Donc, accordes-tu ce souhait à ton fils ?

Isshin réfléchit quelques instants et il vit les regards désapprobateurs de sa famille posés sur lui ! Au bout de quelques minutes, il hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Puisque ce sont en quelque sorte les dernières volontés de mon fils, je lui accorde. Kuchiki-sama pourra rester près de mon fils autant qu'il le voudra et si par malheur un décès devait survenir, il sera assit à mes côtés lors de la cérémonie.

Explosion de colère dans la salle… Isshin ferma les yeux quelques secondes et reprit son souffle et finit par dire…

- Vous me fatiguez ! Ceci est ma décision et vous ne pouvez la remettre en cause. De toute façon, je pense que la plupart d'entre vous ne seront pas à son enterrement, non ? Alors bouclez là et asseyez-vous ! La voix d'Isshin était irritée !

- Isshin, fit Yamamoto, peux-tu surveiller ton langage! Nous ne sommes pas des manants ! De plus, tu dois tenir compte de notre avis… Il en a toujours été ainsi.

- Et bien, je vais jouer au despote pour une fois. C'est assez amusant comment tu peux parler à l'heure actuelle, alors que lorsque ton frère était à ma place tu avais plutôt tendance à te taire et à obtempérer à ses moindre demandes ! C'est fou, comme tu as pu changer à ce niveau là ! Je te signale également, cher oncle, que normalement les décisions que je prends avec vous ne sont uniquement que d'ordre financier ou politique. La relation que j'entretiens avec Ichigo n'avait pas à venir sur le tapis comme cela s'est produit aujourd'hui !

- Pour moi, la discussion est close, fit Kisuke.

- Pour moi également. Maintenant, messieurs, si vous voulez bien sortir. J'aimerai m'entretenir en privé avec mon frère !

- Tu nous chasses ? fit Tajima.

Isshin se redressa de toute sa taille et baissa son regard menaçant sur son oncle. Ce dernier maugréa et sortit la tête basse. Au passage, il se fit interpellé par Yamamoto sur « ses problèmes de jeu ».

°0°0°0°

Tous les membres de la famille était parti. Il ne restait que Grimmjow et Kisuke. Ce dernier s'avança vers son frère qui montrait des signes de fatigue et de désespoir. Il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Tu sais, Ichigo garde le moral.

- Si je le perdais, Mazaki me le pardonnerai pas. Déjà que j'ai failli à ma parole sur son éducation !

- Isshin, tu n'as faillit en rien, le rassura Kisuke. Ichigo est heureux avec Byakuya. Je comprends ce que tu dois ressentir, mais tu sais, il tient à toi et surtout à ton avis même s'il ne le reconnaît pas. Tu agis tellement en chef de clan que tu en oublies que ton fils, c'est l'expression de l'amour entre Mazaki et toi ! Il suffit de lui parler normalement. Il t'aime tu sais !

Isshin regarda son frère et lui dit :

- Tout ce dont il a besoin, je le lui fournirai. Même si je le déshérite, je lui fournirai une pension et une maison. Je veux que ces jours soit paisible et c'est pour cela que j'ai dit à ces imbéciles de ne pas l'approcher ! Qu'est ce que je peux faire de plus ?

Les épaules du médecin s'affaissaient…

- Soit prêt de lui et soutient-le ! C'est maintenant que c'est le plus important, Isshin !

Ce dernier hocha la tête et se retourna pour se diriger vers le buffet et prit appui dessus.

- Veille sur lui aussi Kisuke… Il s'en remet beaucoup à toi !

- Je le ferai… Comme je l'ai toujours fait.

Isshin ferma les paupières. Il se sentait soudainement très vieux. Il aurait tellement voulu serrer Ichigo dans ses bras à cet instant et avoir le soutient de Mazaki.

°0°0°

Review ?


	25. Rematch

Bonjour chéres lectrices, et chers lecteurs !

Voici un nouveau chapitre. Il ne restera plus que deux chapitres après celui-ci !

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas, c'est l'oeuvre de Tite Kubo ^^

°0°0°0°

Byakuya avait emmené Ichigo sur le bord de la mer. Il faisait un peu frais et venteux. Les vagues se déployaient sous formes de gros rouleaux. Il n'y avait presque personne sur les digues. Ichigo s'était assit sur un des parapets et observait le paysage qu'offrait une mer démontée. Ce déchaînement des éléments l'apaisait ou plutôt s'harmonisait avec ses propres sentiments, là, sur le moment… Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses cuisses. Il baissa le regard et croisa les yeux de Byakuya. Il y lut, malgré le calme apparent qu'il affichait, de la tristesse. Même s'il essayait de la cacher, il ne parvenait pas, malgré ses années d'entraînements, à paraître serein.

Ichigo se pencha vers lui et Byakuya se glissa entre ses jambes pour enlacer sa taille. Les doigts de l'orangé parcouraient les cheveux maintenant emmêlés du brun. Il posa ses coudes sur ses épaules et posa son front contre celui de son amant. Il lui chuchota :

- Je t'aime Bya… tellement !

Une des mains du noble remonta le long de son corps et se posa délicatement sur la joue de l'orangé. Ses lèvres cherchèrent celle d'Ichigo. Ce n'était qu'un simple effleurement au départ, leurs yeux ne pouvant se détacher l'un de l'autre. Puis, lentement, inexorablement, ils inclinèrent leurs têtes et Byakuya chercha la chaleur plus immédiate des lèvres de l'autre. Les caresses devinrent plus lentes et plus enveloppantes, les deux hommes reprenant leurs souffles entre chaque baiser.

Les mains d'Ichigo étaient plongées profondément dans la masse noire des cheveux de son amant. Ses doigts lui prodiguaient un léger massage, ce qui arrachait des soupirs au brun. Ce dernier laissait courir ses mains sur le corps mince et musclé devant lui, cherchant à le rapprocher plus près du sien. Ils étaient amoureux et c'étaient tout ce qui comptait pour le moment.

Le vent se mit à souffler un peu plus fort. Les cheveux de Byakuya volaient autour de son visage.

- Ichi… souffla le noble. Il faut que je te le dise… supplia Byakuya. Si tu disparaissais, ma vie n'aurait plus aucun sens. C'est mon pire cauchemar. Si tu savais comme j'ai peur de te perdre… Je t'ai perdu une fois, mais l'espoir de te revoir me faisait vivre… mais là ! Je n'aurais plus aucun espoir. Sa voix se brisa.

- Bya… chuchota Ichigo.

Il savait que les paroles étaient inutiles alors enlaça son amant. Ichigo glissa du parapet et se blottit contre l'autre homme. Il respira son odeur, sentit sa chaleur et ferma les yeux pour mieux en éprouver sa présence contre lui.

Ils restèrent un petit moment sans parler, simplement enlacés. C'était l'un de ses moments suspendu dans le temps, le genre de moment qui restent gravé dans votre mémoire. C'est dans ces moments là dont vous vous souvenez des odeurs, des sons, des images comme ceux d'un film tourné en super8. Ichigo sentait que ce moment précis, tout comme il le serait pour Byakuya, resterait dans leurs mémoires à tous les deux. Aucun des deux hommes ne voulait briser cet instant magique, essayant de prolonger au maximum leur complicité.

Finalement, Ichigo se défit de l'étreinte et sourit à Byakuya. Il enlaça ses doigts aux siens et lui murmura…

- Désolé de casser l'ambiance, mais… j'ai faim !

Le noble éclata de rire et avoua que lui aussi avait bien besoin de se restaurer. Ils traversèrent rapidement l'espace qui les séparait du véhicule et Byakuya emmena Ichigo dans un restaurant traditionnel. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle toute construite en bois. Une table basse et des coussins l'ornaient. L'ensemble était intime et leur permettrait de pouvoir être démonstratifs sans être dérangés. Une serveuse habillée d'un kimono fleurit vint prendre leurs commandes et fit glisser la porte pour qu'ils puissent profiter de la quiétude de l'endroit.

Ichigo se mit à raconter sa vie à New York et à parler des amis qu'il s'y était fait, des bons moments qu'il y avait passé, où il avait découvert le choc de la culture américaine et qui avaient souvent provoqués sa confusion ou des quiproquos engendrés par son ignorance. Byakuya lui demanda, sans en avoir l'air, s'il y avait traversé des périodes plus difficiles. Le regard d'Ichigo se fit lointain mais le brun voulait tout savoir ce qui avait marqué le passé de l'orangé. Voyant son air peu assuré, il l'encouragea gentiment.

Ce dernier lui demanda d'abord de lui raconter sa vie avec Hisanna. Byakuya n'en fut pas enchanté mais il accéda à la demande d'Ichigo. Il lui raconta sa rencontre avec ce petit bout de femme doux et joyeuse à la fois. Elle était désespérée de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfants. Elle avait aussi peur du clan Kuchiki même si Byakuya veillait sur elle et empêchait quiconque de sa famille de lui dire ou de lui faire quoique ce soit.

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il comprenait fort bien cela et son regard se fit encore lointain en pensant à son père, à Kisuke et à ses oncles. Il fit une grimace et le noble lui demanda pourquoi.

- Imagine qu'en ce moment même, ils discutent de moi dans ma propre famille. Byakuya… Quoiqu'il arrive, même si je dois faire comme Kisuke, c'est à dire changer de nom, je le ferai. Enfin, ma mère aussi est noble. Je sens que ça va être compliqué pour moi… Et là-dessus, Ichigo rit doucement.

- Je suis sur que Kisuke trouvera quelque chose ! Il a été là pour moi pendant toute ton absence tu sais.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a soutenu.

- En fait, au départ il m'a envoyé son poing à la figure. Hum… dit Byakuya en voyant l'air surpris d'Ichigo. J'ai eu droit à un bon chapelet de vérités toutes pas très bonnes à entendre. Il s'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi. Et puis, c'est devenu une habitude que de lui téléphoner, ou de passer à son café. Certes, il me méprisait… mais c'était un bon moyen pour garder le contact. Pendant un temps, je ne suis plus venu et c'est lui qui m'a contacté. Hisanna était tombé brutalement malade. Il m'a soutenu et il m'a fait rencontrer d'excellents médecins. Ensuite, j'allais chez lui tous les matins avant de partir travailler et Grimmjow et lui me remontaient le moral pour que je puisse avancer. Je crois que tout aurait pu arriver à ce moment là. Toi, dont je n'avais aucune nouvelle et pratiquement pas d'espoir de te revoir et Hisanna qui se mourrait… Je me suis accroché à ce que je pouvais. Il m'est arrivé de craquer, surtout quand Hisanna à quitter la maison pour se retrouver définitivement à l'hôpital. Je ne pouvais plus me consacrer à mon travail. Elle a eu une certaine « chance » comme diraient certains de partir vite. Pour moi, ces moments où elle semblait vouloir me donner de la force et me rassurer ont été le comble de ma douleur.

Ichigo plaça une main sur la sienne et la serra doucement.

- Byakuya… Personne ne veut être un fardeau pour la personne qu'elle aime. On dit toujours que c'est pour le meilleur et pour le pire, mais nous souhaitons tous ne vivre que des instants heureux. Et lorsqu'une maladie ou tout autre malheur nous frappe, nous voulons préserver ceux que nous aimons, tout comme ceux que nous aimons essayes de nous aider et de nous soutenir. Il est normal de passer de moment de faiblesse à ceux de force.

- Pourquoi parais-tu si serein…

- Parce-ce que tu es ma force, Byakuya. Je t'ai à côté de moi… et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin…

- Dis-moi ce que tu as traversé à New York et non pas les épisodes drôles…

Ichigo se crispa et son regard se fit une fois de plus lointain.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu dit que moi au moins j'avais eu la chance d'avoir du soutien lorsque tu es revenu ?

- Bya… Lorsque je suis partit, j'étais perdu. Mon monde s'est écroulé. Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, j'étais désœuvré. Au début, je m'abrutissais de travail au point d'en devenir insomniaque, mais après, pour soutenir le rythme de ma vie… il m'a fallut un « carburant ». J'ai commencé à sortir et à… boire. Beaucoup ! Je prenais des somnifères pour dormir, des excitants pour tenir la journée… ma vie est devenu rapidement une sorte d'enfer d'où je ne pouvais plus sortir, jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillé dans une chambre d'hôpital…

Byakuya écoutait le récit, attentif et très pâle. Mais n'osant intervenir de peur qu'Ichigo se referme dans sa coquille. Un silence s'installa.

- J'ai fait un malaise et un de mes « amis » de sortie m'a emmené directement dans un centre hospitalier. S'il ne l'avait pas fait… je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui. Je suis resté un mois en cure de désintoxication. Finalement, le médecin qui me suivait est venu me voir et m'a demandé si je voulais me conduire comme un vrai homme, qui fait face à ses problèmes comme tout un chacun … ou si j'allai continuer à pleurer sur mon sort éternellement et continuer à ne pas voir les autres occasions que la vie pouvaient m'offrir. On a longuement discuté et j'ai eu une aventure avec lui ! Elle n'a pas été longue…lui-même sortait d'une situation critique et moi j'avais juste besoin d'une présence réconfortante près de moi. Nous nous sommes relevés ensemble. Et puis, j'ai rencontré Nell… Elle était pleine de vie, et son humour un peu décalé m'a fait beaucoup de bien. On est sortit ensemble pendant un petit moment et je me suis rendu compte que notre relation n'aboutirait pas… du moins pas comme elle l'espérait. Tu étais toujours dans ma tête. Certes, j'ai fait abstraction de toi pendant le temps où je vivais aux Etats-Unis… mais lorsque je suis monté dans l'avion, j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de pouvoir te voir à nouveau. Je me demandais si tu étais toujours marié, si tu avais des enfants… si tu étais heureux. Quelque part, si tu avais été heureux, je l'aurai apprécié… mais, dans un autre sens, je pense que j'aurai encore plus été meurtri dans mon cœur. C'est égoïste, je le sais…

- Ichigo…

- Ne dit rien, Byakuya. Tout ça, c'est du passé… C'est une partie de ma vie que je ne renie pas. Je me suis construit à partir d'elle. Comprends simplement que je suis heureux de pouvoir maintenant vivre cette situation avec toi. Si j'étais resté seul à New York, jamais je n'aurai eu la force de combattre ou n'aurais surement même pas pensé à lutter !

Byakuya se leva et vint s'asseoir près de son amant. Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura…

- Je suis tellement désolé Ichigo… tellement, tellement désolé…

- Je suis tombé définitivement amoureux de toi la première fois que je t'ai vu. C'était au cour de mon premier cours la première année… Pendant des années je me suis dit que tu étais inaccessible. Lorsque tu m'as embrassé la première fois, ce soir là… c'était l'aboutissement de quelque chose que je croyais impossible. Ces moments passés dans tes bras, à être simplement à tes côtés, à te parler, mon amour, si tu savais le bonheur que cela a été pour moi… Ces seuls moments ont éclairé mes années d'exils. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que ma propre existence. C'est comme une mort lente alors, je veux profiter de tous les instants, de tout ce que tu peux me donner, je les apprécie à leur juste valeur. Je sais que rien ne pourra les remplacer. Ils me sont précieux… Alors, n'ait pas de regrets, je n'en ai aucun car j'ai pu te voir, te toucher à nouveau, te dire que je t'aimais et te faire l'amour.

Les yeux ambre d'Ichigo exprimaient une telle sincérité que Byakuya sentit son cœur se gonfler. Cela lui insuffla un courage nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faible. Ichigo n'avait jamais abandonné et s'était reconstruit seul, alors lui ne devait pas, surtout maintenant lui causer de soucis supplémentaires.

Byakuya se pencha en avant et attrapa doucement les lèvres d'Ichigo. Ichigo soupira et se lova contre lui tout en répondant à la sollicitation de sa langue. Les yeux de l'orangé étaient à peine ouverts mais les yeux anthracite avaient pu voir toute l'émotion dont ils étaient chargés. Une des mains de Byakuya se perdit dans les cheveux orange de son amant. Il finit par murmurer contre ses lèvres, quand ils durent s'arrêter pour reprendre leur souffle…

- Ne doute jamais que je t'aime Ichigo…

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire.

Ils quittèrent le restaurant et déambulèrent dans le cœur de la ville animée. Malgré le temps maussade, beaucoup de personnes étaient sortis pour se changer les idées. Ils se firent un cinéma et rentrèrent à l'appartement. Il était tard et Ichigo commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir reçu de nouvelles de Kisuke.

Finalement, alors que Byakuya faisait la cuisine, Ichigo reçu un appel sur son portable. Il le sortit précipitamment et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de Kisuke.

- Alors ? demanda impatiemment Ichigo.

- Hé bien… mon cher garçon tu es déshérité, et tu n'as plus le droit de parler aux membres de la famille. De plus, tu n'as plus le droit d'entrer dans le manoir Kurosaki.

- Et ?

- Et sinon, tu as le droit de vivre ta vie avec Byakuya comme tu l'entends à condition d'être discret. Tu vas recevoir une pension de ton père et tu as accès à l'hôpital et Byakuya pourra être à tes côtés… Et même s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, personne n'aura le droit de lui interdire de pouvoir te voir et d'assister à ton enterrement.

- Merci pour tes dernières paroles, marmonna Ichigo.

- C'est pas génial ?

- Si, je suis tellement soulagé…

Ichigo voyant que Byakuya semblait se poser des questions lui dit :

- Attends Kisuke… Papa a accepté que nous soyons ensemble et personne dans la famille n'aura le droit de t'interdire quelque chose par rapport à moi ou de faire quoique ce soit contre toi !

Byakuya lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

- Il est content je suppose, fit la voix amusé de Kisuke.

- Oui… beaucoup.

Ichigo sentit soudain contre lui le corps de Byakuya. Il fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce que son amant fabriquait.

- Tant mieux. Je t'avoue que j'ai du calmer Grimmjow après être sortit du manoir. Le pauvre était complètement retourné.

Pendant ce temps, Ichigo sentait des mains cajoleuses courir le long de son buste et entreprendre de défaire les boutons de sa chemise. Il voulut se retourner mais Byakuya le coinça contre la table. Il fronça davantage les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

- Moi-même… fit Ichigo, impassible, je suis terrorisé quand je dois voir Tajima ou Shiina, mais le pire ça à dut être Yamamoto.

Ichigo sursauta quand deux doigts commencèrent à travers de lents cercles autour de ses mamelons. Il se mordit la lèvre, mais resta calme.

- Oh, ils ont protesté… Mais j'avoue avoir été fier de mon frère. Il a calmé tout le monde et même Tajima a du s'expliquer sur ses dettes de jeux !

- Il a des dettes de jeux ? Ichigo était surprit.

Mais il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la main qui était descendu sur son membre qui commençait à se tendre ou par l'affirmation de son oncle. Il fut retourné lentement et il regarda, incrédule, le brun dont le visage était à la hauteur de son bouton de pantalon. Il entendit discrètement la fermeture de son pantalon descendre et Byakuya sortir son membre gonflé d'excitation à présent.

- Humm… Enfin… tout est bien qui finit bien. Ton père voudra certainement te voir. Ne le repousse pas !

- Bien sur ! Ichigo déglutit le plus discrètement possible.

Le brun avait commencé un mouvement de va et vient avec sa bouche. Il en aurait crié.

- Ichigo… demanda Kisuke, tu m'as l'air distrait !

- Non… non !

Des sensations intenses commençaient à parcourir son corps et il étouffa un gémissement.

- Pourtant...

- Ecoute Kisuke… J'ai de l'huile sur le feu… alors, je te laisse ! La voix était précipité et tremblante.

Ichigo ferma correctement son portable et gémit violemment. Byakuya l'avait renversé sur la table et la respiration du roux se faisait de plus en plus saccadée.

- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? haleta le roux.

- Tu ne te souviens pas de la fois où j'avais fait un certain plat avant ton match de basket ?

Byakuya était remonté sur le torse de son amant et continuait toujours à caresser sa virilité dans des mouvements suggestifs. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'arrondirent de surprise…

- Tu te venges ?

- Je te l'avais promis… rit-il doucement !

- Byakuya…tu es vraiment…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase car ce dernier avait plaqué sa bouche sur la sienne et avait immiscé un doigt dans son orifice anal. Ichigo s'arqua contre son amant et gémit violemment. La bouche de Byakuya glissa lentement vers la nuque d'Ichigo qui renversa sa tête sur le côté pour mieux profiter de la caresse. Le roux en avait profité pour saisir les larges épaules de son amant.

- Donc… Tu disais ? demanda impitoyable Byakuya.

- Fichu… Tu es insupportable… grinça Ichigo.

Un deuxième doigt venait d'être introduit en lui et Ichigo gigotait maintenant dans les bras de Byakuya qui lui mordillait le cou.

- Insupportable ? La voix était caressante… Et ?

Voyant que l'insupportable ralentissait son mouvement, Ichigo le regarda, incrédule.

- Et quoi ? souffla Ichigo.

- Serait-ce le seul qualificatif dont tu vas m'abreuver ?

- Non ! s'emporta Ichigo… tu es exaspérant !

- Ah, quand même.

Et il reprit la torture avec trois doigts…

- Encore… souffla le noble.

- Tu es maladroit et hautain…

- Et ?

- Tu es ennuyeux avec toutes tes questions !

Ichigo le foudroyait du regard. Il était excité et le brun refusait de soulager sa tension.

- Cela mérite une petite récompense.

Il plaça son propre membre gonflé à l'entrée de son amant et celui-ci soupira d'aise.

- Encore…

- Tu m'énerves à me faire parler comme ça !

- Je ne bougerai pas…

- Bâtard infâme !

- …

- Byakuya… s'il te plaît !

- Non… Alors ?

- Je te jure que si tu ne bouges pas maintenant, je te fais la peau dans moins de 5 minutes, grinça Ichigo.

- Réponse incorrecte ! Vous vous appauvrissez, Kurosaki ! Vous aviez plus de verve à l'université.

- Tu peux être froid et distant.

- Humm…

Et Byakuya se mit à bouger, ce qui arracha un gémissement à sa pauvre victime consentante, toujours allongée sur la table.

- Bon sang Bya… Tu cherches quoi ?

Ichigo croisa les yeux sombres de son amant et lui murmura…

- Tu peux me faire dire tout ce que tu voudras, cela ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer car tu attentionné, aimant, fidèle, noble et sincère… Alors, s'il te plaît ne me fais pas dire des choses qui me blessent la bouche et le cœur.

Byakuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et refusa de laisser couler les larmes qui lui picotaient les yeux. Il se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa avant de répondre à ses attentes. Ils se laissèrent emporter par leur passion et finirent beaucoup plus tard sous la douche. Le dîner fut encore une fois oublié…

_°0°0°_

_à très bientôt !_


	26. Pour l'Eternité !

Coucou...

Je vous envoie mes deux derniers chapitres en un seul. C'est pourquoi, il s'agit d'un long chapitre. Donc, ceci est mon dernier post pour cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus jusqu'au bout !

Je remercie et je l'embrasse très fort ma Beta pour l'excellent travail qu'elle a fournit ! Et j'ai une pensée pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé une review et des encouragements, ça fait toujours plaisir... (eh non, on s'en lasse pas ^^).

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo !

* * *

Ichigo se leva et laissa dormir Byakuya. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il entreprit de se raser et de faire sa toilette. Ichigo enfila des vêtements propres et mit sa montre. Il traversa la chambre d'un pas silencieux. Avant de sortir de la chambre, il lança un regard affectueux à l'homme endormi sur le lit. Il lui semblait tellement "mignon", mais il ne le lui dirait pas. Il avait trop peur de se faire étrangler !

L'orangé se dirigea vers la cuisine et entreprit de préparer le petit déjeuner. Ichigo apprécia le silence paisible de l'appartement. Il entendait vaguement au loin un léger bruit d'activité humaine… Le démarrage d'une voiture, des cris d'enfants partant pour l'école. Somme toute, des bruits familiers et apaisants. Il prépara un thé pour Byakuya et un café pour lui puis prépara aussi quelques toasts. Il sortit la confiture et son téléphone sonna.

Il le sortit de sa poche de chemise et vit qu'il s'agissait de son père. Son cœur palpita un peu, mais il décrocha rapidement. Ichigo s'appuya contre le plan de travail de la cuisine.

- Papa ? fit Ichigo.

- Ichigo… Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas pour que tu m'appelles si tôt ?

- Il est 8h30… il n'est pas tôt !

- C'est vrai que sur ton horloge interne, il est déjà tard !

- Pour en revenir à la raison de mon appel… je veux vous voir… toi et ton ami.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ichigo.

Ichigo était sur la défensive. L'orangé se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

- Je veux simplement parler avec toi… et faire connaissance avec ton petit ami. Je ne veux pas le rencontrer à l'hôpital pour ton opération. Je me sentirai plus à l'aise si nous puissions nous parler en n'étant pas uniquement des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Je ne veux pas laisser le plaisir à certains membres de la famille de s'immiscer dans n'importe quelle brèche.

- Cela a été difficile avec certains d'entre eux !

- Après le départ de Kisuke… j'ai eu quelques interventions de la famille mais j'ai mis mon veto sur ma décision.

- Pourquoi ? demanda doucement Ichigo.

Un petit silence s'installa, finalement Isshin reprit la parole.

- Je suis allé sur la tombe de Mazaki lorsque nous nous sommes disputés et je me suis souvenu de tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour ses enfants… Le fait, qu'elle me disait toujours que, peu importe de quoi l'avenir serait fait, elle vous aimerait quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Elle vous aimait tellement toi et tes sœurs… Je me suis senti si misérable. Et puis, je veux pouvoir la voir le moment venu, en ayant tenue la promesse que je lui aie faite ! Celle de vous protéger, de vous aimer et de vous apporter mon soutient en toute circonstance. Je me suis rendu-compte que je ne valais pas plus que mon propre père ! Je suis désolé, Ichigo…

- Papa… tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser… pour moi le plus important c'est de savoir que tu es là !

- Tu peux passer cet après-midi à mon bureau de l'hôpital après être passé voir Kyoraku? Je suppose que Kuchiki-san sera avec toi, non ?

- Oui… Nous sommes toujours ensemble.

- Très bien ! Alors, je t'attends tout à l'heure. Je me suis arrangé pour être disponible après ton examen. Si je suis occupé, j'essaierai de me dépêcher pour vous rencontrer. Ca te convient ?

- Oui… Merci papa !

- Je t'en prie… Et c'est moi qui te remercie pour ne pas m'en vouloir d'avoir été si entêté.

- Je ne suis pas parfait non plus… personne ne l'ait d'ailleurs. A tout à l'heure papa.

- A tout à l'heure mon fils !

Ichigo sentit brutalement la présence de Byakuya près de lui. Il tourna la tête, surprit. Ichigo aperçut une lueur soucieuse au fond des yeux anthracite. L'orangé sourit à Byakuya puis posa sa tempe sur le côté du visage du brun. Ce dernier passa une main dans les cheveux indisciplinés de son amant. Ils fermèrent les yeux quelques instants. Finalement, Ichigo lui murmura…

- Papa veut nous voir tous les deux quand on sortira de chez Kyoraku. Il veut que je te présente proprement.

- Oh…

- Il ne veut pas que vous soyez des étrangers lorsque vous vous retrouverez à l'hôpital à attendre… Cela te dérange si nous y allons ?

- Non. Je serai ravi d'y aller mon amour !

Surpris, Ichigo leva les yeux vers Byakuya.

- Je préfère cela à être brouillé avec lui. Après tout, on t'aime tous les deux… d'une manière différente et pourtant, on ne pourrait pas vivre sans toi !

- Byakuya… Pourquoi tes paroles me touchent- t'elles toujours autant ?

- Je t'aime… répondit simplement le brun.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Ichigo se glissa dans les bras de son amant. Une grande tendresse circulait entre eux. Ils échangèrent un baiser chaste et finalement, Byakuya demanda le passage de sa langue devant la barrière des lèvres si sensuelles de l'orangé. Ichigo ferma les yeux et lui ouvrit le passage de sa bouche sans résistance. Pourquoi devait-il toujours fondre ? Il se sentait tellement à sa place dans les bras puissants de Byakuya. Il ne regretterait jamais sa décision…

°0°0°

Ichigo entra dans le hall de l'hôpital, Byakuya sur les talons. Ils se dirigèrent vers le secrétariat du service de cardiologie. La secrétaire leur demanda de patienter. L'orangé enlaça les doigts de son amant avec les siens. Il n'était pas très à l'aise… Il ressentit la pression légère des doigts de son amant. Ichigo tourna la tête et lui sourit avec tendresse. Il y avait quelques personnes autour d'eux qui les regardaient semblant mal à l'aise, curieuses, ou dégoûtées, mais aucun des deux hommes ne leur prêta attention… Seul la présence de l'autre comptait. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'appesantir sur les commérages.

Finalement, Ichigo entra dans le bureau de Kyoraku, sa main toujours enlacée dans celle de Byakuya. Shunsui haussa un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Il voyait la nervosité sur les visages des deux hommes et ils étaient tellement mignons ensemble! Il soupira… Shunsui demanda à Kurosaki d'enlever son haut pour qu'il soit torse nu.

Ichigo se dévêtit et s'assit sur la table de consultation de Kyoraku. Ce dernier commença par prendre sa tension, puis il entreprit de l'ausculter d'une manière générale. Enfin, il lui demanda de passer dans la salle jouxtant son bureau où un certains nombres d'appareils attendait sagement d'être utilisés. L'orangé grimaça.

- Allez, Kurosaki-kun ! Ils ne vont pas vous manger !

- C'est ce qu'on dit on condamné !

- Un peu d'optimisme… sinon, votre petit ami va se liquéfier sur sa chaise.

Ichigo se retourna et vit le visage pâle de son amant. Enfin, il était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire ! Le roux lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Et ne laissa plus envahir par ses émotions.

La porte refermée, Kyoraku dit à Ichigo :

- Vous l'aimez beaucoup, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui ! dit Ichigo, catégorique.

- Il vous le rend bien… Peu de personnes connaissent ce genre d'amour. Vous êtes chanceux !

Le roux le regarda surpris, puis lui adressa finalement un sourire chaleureux.

- Je le sais…

Kyoraku entreprit alors de poursuivre ses examens sur le jeune homme. Le silence s'installa…

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était sortit du bureau de Kyoraku et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de son père. Byakuya se tenait calmement à ses côtés. L'orangé plongea ses yeux ambre dans les yeux anthracite de son amant pour lui adresser un sourire réconfortant et frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Ichigo ouvrit la porte. La pièce était déserte. Ichigo tira son amant derrière lui et ils entrèrent dans le bureau d'Isshin. Ichigo retira sa veste et la posa sur l'un des sièges faisant face au bureau de son père. Il observa la pièce où il y avait peu, lui et son père s'étaient heurtés. Il soupira.

Byakuya ne se sentait pas très à l'aise, mais il préférait ne rien dire. La pièce n'avait pas changé au cours des 7 dernières années. Il se demandait quel accueil le père d'Ichigo allait lui réserver. Byakuya n'était pas aussi décontracté qu'Ichigo. Son amant vint vers lui et lui prit la main pour la serrer doucement. Il se sentait toujours submergé de tendresse quand Ichigo le regardait de cette façon. Ils n'eurent aucuns autres gestes. Tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre passait dans leurs visages.

C'est comme cela qu'Isshin les trouva. Se faisant face et se tenant la main comme s'ils se transmettaient leur force pour soutenir l'autre. Leurs yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de l'autre et un sentiment d'amour profond semblait circuler entre eux. Isshin observa quelques secondes son fils qui lui paraissait heureux et détendu. Son regard glissa vers son partenaire qui lui semblait un peu plus tendu.

Ichigo tourna la tête et croisa les yeux marron de son père et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance. Isshin lui retourna son sourire et ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Ichigo, murmura Isshin.

Il traversa rapidement la pièce et vint prendre son fils dans ses bras. Isshin caressa les cheveux indisciplinés d'Ichigo.

- Je suis content que tu sois venu. Enfin, que vous, soyez venu.

Il se tourna vers Byakuya et lui adressa un regard pénétrant mais non hostile. Il lui tendit la main sans hésiter.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontré, il y a quelques années Kuchiki-sama. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez l'amant de mon fils. Enfin… il faudra bien que je m'y habitue. Quoi qu'il en soit…

Isshin se tourna vers son fils et regarda les deux hommes et s'inclina.

- Acceptez mes plus sincères excuses…

Ichigo fut choqué.

- Papa ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller jusque là !

- Si ! Vois-tu Ichigo, je suis le chef de clan de notre famille et cette dernière est allée trop loin. Je suis aussi allé trop loin… Je ne peux pas me pardonner et je suis sure que ta mère, là où elle, est va certainement me faire payer pour tous les soucis que je t'ai causé !

En disant cela, Isshin se gratta la tête.

- Vous avez l'air de l'avoir beaucoup aimé… remarqua doucement Byakuya.

- Beaucoup ! Passionnément… serait le mot exact. Un peu comme vous deux en fait… Pour le peu que j'ai pu en voir.

Ichigo rougit légèrement et Byakuya parut un peu déconcerté.

- Je vous aie observé de la porte pendant environ 5 minutes. Vous étiez tellement mignons que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vous observer ! fit Isshin légèrement moqueur.

- Papa… ça s'appelle du voyeurisme ! maugréa Ichigo.

- Je ne serai pas un bon père si je ne te taquinais pas ! Tiens, voulez –vous du café ou du thé ?

- Café ! s'exclama Ichigo.

- Du thé pour moi, dit Isshin qui regarda alors Byakuya.

- Du thé aussi approuva Byakuya.

Isshin décrocha son téléphone et appela sa secrétaire…

- Apportez-nous deux thés et un café. Si vous avez un truc à grignoter au passage…

- Très bien… mais il n'y a rien à grignoter, lui rappela sa secrétaire. Vous avez fait les placards ce matin !

- Et vous n'êtes pas aller au combini ?

- Comme si j'avais le temps… marmonna sa secrétaire.

Isshin éclata de rire et raccrocha.

Finalement, Isshin entreprit de poser des questions à son fils et fit participer Byakuya à la conversation. Le médecin demanda brutalement au brun :

- Vous êtes le chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki n'est ce pas ?

- Oui ! confirma le noble.

- Et comment ont-ils prit votre liaison avec mon fils ?

- Très mal…

- Je suppose ! Vous allez régler cela comment ?

- C'est réglé ! J'ai imposé mon choix ! Et j'ai prévu ma succession.

- Oui… je me trouve dans la même position !

Isshin regarda son fils, désolé.

- J'attendais d'avoir aussi des petits enfants… Enfin… il y a tes sœurs.

- Tout à fait ! Et n'espère pas me faire changer d'avis avec tes yeux de cockers !

- Pourtant ça marchait bien avant… maugréa Isshin.

- Les temps changent !

- Je vois…

Ils discutèrent encore pendant une petite demi-heure et finalement, Ichigo et Byakuya prirent congés d'Isshin.

- Merci de prendre soin de mon fils. S'il y a quoi que ce soit… prévenez-moi !

Isshin avait posé sa main sur l'avant bras de Byakuya et ses yeux étaient suppliants ainsi que soucieux. Le noble hocha la tête et lui assura qu'il ferait son possible pour que tout se passe bien entre eux ! Finalement, ils sortirent de l'établissement hospitalier et Ichigo respira un grand coup.

- Tu étais soucieux, Ichigo ? demanda le brun.

- Un peu… Tu sais, la dernière fois qu'il m'a demandé de venir le voir ici, il a failli me mettre ko !

- Je suis surpris qu'il nous ait demandé de venir…

- Tu sais, il aimait profondément ma mère. Il ne l'a jamais remplacé.

- Comment a t'il survécu ?

- Ses enfants… et puis, il y a le clan… Il n'aurait jamais supporté que ce soit mon oncle Tajima qui le reprenne. Un faux jeton de première celui-là. On va se promener, Bya ?

- Non. Je t'emmène à la maison. Tu dois te reposer… Tu es devenu blanc comme un linge. Allez ! Direction ton lit et aucun amusement à l'horizon, si c'est que tu attendais !

- Moi ? souffla Ichigo, interloqué.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton petit sourire et la lueur dans tes yeux ?

- Tu sais me déchiffrer autant que cela ?

Ils étaient tous deux montés dans la voiture et Byakuya lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de tourner la clé dans le contact.

- Ichigo… Tu es un livre ouvert pour moi…

- Ah oui ?

- Tout comme je le suis pour toi !

- Oui… mais tu as un peu plus de chance de ton côté… car je suis assez prévisible ! lâcha le roux, moqueur.

Byakuya rit doucement et démarra la voiture. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au loft, Ichigo alla s'allonger. 5 minutes plus tard il dormait déjà ! Le brun soupira. Il était content d'être rentré mais il était surtout heureux que leur entretien avec Isshin se soit bien passé. Isshin avait vraiment fait beaucoup d'effort pour surmonter la situation. Tout n'était pas encore réglé, mais au moins, les événements s'apaisaient, ce qui était vital pour Ichigo.

Byakuya se dirigea vers le mini-bar et se servit une rasade de whisky. Un thé ne calmerait pas l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait. Byakuya se plongea ensuite dans les dossiers d'Ichigo et passa quelques coups de fil. Le lendemain, il s'absenterait un peu et laisserai le roux se reposer. Le noble n'espérait qu'une chose… C'est que tout finisse pour le mieux ! Il était sur d'une chose, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas le courage d'Isshin si quelque chose devait arriver à Ichigo…

°0°0°

Ichigo passa les deux autres semaines à faire la navette entre des séances d'examens, à aider Byakuya sur les dossiers concernant son chantier, et des périodes de repos forcés… quoique sur la fin, il était épuisé de courir dans tous les sens. Deux jours avant de partir à l'hôpital, le noble avait préparé une petite surprise pour Ichigo.

Byakuya l'avait envoyé à son bureau pour soit disant régler une affaire urgente et en fait, son assistante et le personnel de la société lui avait organisé une petite fête. Il reçut beaucoup de témoignages d'amitiés ce qui le toucha beaucoup. Il revint au loft après avoir quand même réglé quelques petits soucis mineurs qui prenaient quand même un peu de temps à régler.

Ichigo était un peu fatigué lorsqu'il mit la clef dans la serrure de la porte, mais à peine avait-il franchit le pas de la porte que des confettis et des cris de joies l'accueillir. Il resta muet. Byakuya le regardait avec un grand sourire et Ichigo vit ses sœurs qui lui sautaient au cou, mais aussi son père, Kisuke, Grimmjow, Uryû, Chad, Inoue, Rukia, Kiego, Tessaï, Mizuhiro, Renji , son assistante qui l'avait quitté plus tôt et Ulquiorra. Que faisait son associé ici ?

- Bienvenue, Ichigo ! dit tranquillement Byakuya. J'ai organisé une petite fête avec tes amis.

- Mais…

- Allez viens, Ichigo ! s'écria Yuzu. On a préparé un buffet, de la musique et tout ce qu'il faut pour passer un bon moment. Et arrête de froncer les sourcils. Sourit donc pour une fois !

Ichigo regardait, étonné, ses amis et sa famille. Finalement, il se laissa faire et bientôt une ambiance chaleureuse et confortable s'installa dans l'appartement. Isshin discutait avec son frère et Grimmjow avec animation. Ulquiorra, lui, avait choppé Ichigo au passage.

- Dit… quand tu reviendras, ça te dirai que j'embauche ton amant pour travailler avec toi au Japon ?

- Attend l'opération et Bya, je ne sais pas s'il… dit Ichigo surpris.

- Écoute, j'ai eu quelques autres propositions pour que tu travailles ici au Japon. Tu t'occuperais d'une succursale ici avec lui. Je lui en aie déjà parlé tout à l'heure et il me semblait intéressé.

- Tu ne sais même pas si l'opération va réussir !

- Je dirai que vu ton caractère entêté, tu as toutes les chances de survivre. Et puis, tu as intérêt, sinon je te fais la peau après !

- Ulquiorra… je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais bizarre ?

- Oui... des douzaines de fois, je pense. Le visage du jeune homme était aussi expressif qu'une pierre tombale.

"C'est motivant, rien qu'à le regarder" pensa Ichigo. La musique battait son plein et Ichigo fut sollicité pour danser avec ses sœurs, Inoue, Rukia et il prit Hinata-chan par la taille et dansa avec elle un slow langoureux. Cette dernière était devenue légèrement rouge. Ichigo se prit une grande claque dans le dos de Grimmjow ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tousser quelques instants. Kisuke attrapa son amant par l'oreille et lui rappela qu'il n'était pas là pour achever Ichigo mais pour le soutenir moralement. Grimmjow fit une grimace. Tous rires de la situation. Isshin attrapa son fils par l'épaule et lui demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Oui…je peux faire avec. J'ai cru qu'il m'avait déboîté l'épaule. J'vais lui parler du pays prochainement…

- Ichigo…

L'interpellé leva la tête et crois les yeux marrons d'Isshin.

- Je veux que tu saches que ton ami fait parti de la famille Kurosaki. Quoiqu'il arrive… On sera toujours là pour lui, pour toi… Je pense que je n'aurai jamais pensé mieux pour toi comme compagnon dans la vie. C'est vrai que j'aurai aimé avoir une belle-fille… mais pour moi ce qui compte c'est que tu sois heureux et je vois que tu l'es plus que jamais dans ta vie. Il t'aime passionnément… C'est tout ce qui compte. J'espère que tu vivras encore longtemps avec lui.

- J'y compte bien papa ! Ichigo lui adressa un grand sourire et prit son père par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

Isshin ferma les yeux et serra tendrement son fils contre lui. Il croisa furtivement le regard de Kisuke qui levait son verre vers lui avec un large sourire. Un slow commença et un léger "hum" les fit se retourner. Ichigo croisa les yeux anthracite qui le regardaient avec beaucoup de tendresse.

- Excusez-moi, Kurosaki-sama, est-ce que je peux vous l'emprunter pour une danse ? Toute la gente féminine en a profité, j'aimerai également pouvoir en profiter …

- Mais bien sur ! Et au fait… appelez-moi Isshin ! Fit-il avec un clin d'œil pour se diriger vers l'une de ses filles pour l'enlever pour un slow.

- Que lui arrive-t-il, demanda Byakuya.

- Rien…

Et Ichigo glissa un bras autour des épaules larges de son amant, qui porta alors son attention sur lui. Byakuya enlaça sa taille et le rapprocha de lui. Leurs doigts de leurs mains libres s'étaient entortillées et reposaient le long de leurs corps. Leurs fronts et leurs nez se touchaient. Ils se déplaçaient lentement et faisaient abstraction de ce qui les entourait. Ils appréciaient juste l'instant, heureux de pouvoir s'afficher ensemble sans trembler d'une quelconque épée de Damoclès en équilibre au dessus de leurs têtes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les invités commencèrent à se retirer. Les sœurs d'Ichigo débarrassèrent rapidement l'appartement avant de partir. Quand tous furent partit, l'orangé enlaça son amant, l'embrassa chastement et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Merci ! Je ne m'y attendais pas !

- Cela s'appelle une surprise, Ichigo.

- Tu commences à être moins sympathique là…

- Stupide ! Je t'aime…

Byakuya le serra contre lui. Ichigo lui murmura :

- Je suis fatigué Bya…

- Je m'en doute ! Viens, je vais aller te border comme le bon garçon que tu es !

- Fichu ! Je n'ai pas 8 ans…

- Oui, mais j'aime m'occuper de toi !

- Tu vas voir… marmonna Ichigo. Quand je reviendrai, je vais te faire regretter tout cela!

- J'attends de voir cela…

- Moi aussi.

Ils disparurent dans la chambre… Où Ichigo ne s'endormit pas forcément tout de suite !

°0°0°

Byakuya se tenait non loin de la porte où Ichigo avait disparu. Il était debout, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Il était incapable de réfléchir ou même de penser. Autour de lui, il y avait les sœurs d'Ichigo, Kisuke et Grimmjow. Pour l'instant, Isshin était de l'autre côté de la porte. Personne ne voulait se regarder, encore sous le choc d'avoir vu le jeune homme emporté sur un brancard. Il était pâle, même s'il essayait de rassurer tout le monde… Le monde à l'envers songea Byakuya.

Kyoraku leur avait dit, avant que les portes de la salle d'opération ne se referment, qu'ils en avaient pour au moins 6 heures à attendre et qu'ils devaient surtout songer à se reposer, mais personne ne voulait quitter le couloir froid de l'hôpital. Isshin vint les rejoindre une demi-heure plus tard.

- Il est endormi, l'opération a commencé, murmura Isshin d'une voix rauque, le regard vide.

- Tout va bien se passer ! Les paroles de Yuzu étaient plus à destiné à se rassurer qu'autre chose, mais tout le monde voulait y croire.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent comme des heures et plus le temps passait et plus, il leur semblait long. Après, une heure d'attente tous étaient encore dans le couloir. De temps en temps, Isshin arpentait le couloir pour passer ses nerfs. Au bout de 2 h, Grimmjow sortit pour prendre l'air. Au bout de 2h30 Kisuke sortit également. Un besoin de prendre l'air urgemment. En revenant, il demanda à son frère s'ils pouvaient au moins avoir du café. Ce dernier se leva brutalement et se dirigea vers son bureau où il interpella sa secrétaire pour qu'elle prépare de quoi se restaurer et du café pour lui et sa famille. Il tomba nez à nez avec son oncle Yamamoto en ressortant de son bureau. Celui-ci se dirigea directement vers Isshin.

- Je viens aux nouvelles…dit dignement le vieil homme.

- Je n'aurai pas pensé que tu viennes ! fit Isshin, surprit.

- Je serai un idiot de ne pas être venu. Alors ?

- Pour l'instant pas de nouvelles. On attend. C'est prévu qu'il sorte vers les environs de 18 :00 h.

- Très bien, je vais attendre avec vous.

- Tu vas rester ?

Isshin était atterré et le vieux Yamamoto lui demanda où il devait se diriger. Isshin le conduisit et soudain lui dit :

- Ne fait pas d'esclandre. Kuchiki-sama est là ! Je...

- Je serai tout à fait courtois, objecta le vieil homme.

Ils arrivèrent dans le couloir et Kisuke faillit avoir une attaque en voyant son oncle. Il se leva, prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais Isshin lui fit un signe d'apaisement. Yamamoto se déplaça jusqu'à son neveu et lui tapa gentiment sur l'avant-bras et lui dit :

- Pas d'esclandre. Je suis seulement venu vous soutenir. Je m'inquiète moi aussi pour Ichigo.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru cela de vous ! marmonna Kisuke.

- On peut encore changer avec le temps… lui répondit doucement le vieil homme.

Il posa son regard sur Grimmjow et lui dit après un petit silence :

- Prenez soin de mon idiot de neveu. Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter. Enfin, ça doit être un de ces mystères de la nature.

Yamamoto se dirigea ensuite vers Byakuya. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Les yeux anthracite en face de lui n'exprimaient pas vraiment d'émotions. Il était le genre d'hommes que Yamamoto appréciait pour leur droiture et leur sang-froid. Il posa alors une main sur son avant-bras et lui dit :

- Prenez soin de lui.

Yamamoto se détourna de Byakuya pour s'installer sur un siège. Il était droit et son visage était absolument impassible. Isshin haussa les épaules. Bientôt, une desserte leur fut apportée sur laquelle du café et du thé chaud avaient été posés pour eux. Ishida vint les voir pour leur demander s'ils avaient besoin d'autre chose. Son associé lui sourit et lui dit que non. Ils attendaient, c'était tout !

- Vous seriez mieux dans ton bureau, Isshin ! déclara Ryuken.

- On est mieux ici ! répondit Kisuke.

- Je comprends… mais l'effet sera le même.

- Non, s'écria Karin. Ce n'est pas pareil…

Isshin posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa fille qui était certainement la plus sensible même si c'était elle qui le montrait le moins. Yuzu, qui observait Byakuya, s'était aperçut que ses mains étaient agitées d'un mouvement convulsif. Personne ne s'en était aperçu. Elle se leva lentement et se dirigea vers lui et glissa sa main dans les sienne et les serra gentiment contre son cœur. Ses yeux bruns et doux exprimaient beaucoup de douceur et de compassion. Byakuya sentit son cœur se réchauffer un peu. Il était tellement enferré depuis tout à l'heure dans l'attente de nouvelles d'Ichigo ! Comme pour sa défunte femme… Il en avait tellement besoin ! Il serra en retour la main de Yuzu. Ils se sourirent faiblement.

Grimmjow vint s'approcha d'eux et demanda :

- Un café ou un thé, Byakuya ?

Surpris, il leva la tête et ses yeux se plissèrent… Il vit que tous le regardaient avec beaucoup d'affection. Il reçut l'émotion en plein cœur. Il ne sentait plus seul dans cette attente interminable. Tous éprouvaient la même émotion que lui. Et contrairement au jour où il avait attendu des nouvelles de sa femme, il n'était pas seul. Ce jour-la, son clan avait été indifférent à sa douleur. Ici, il se sentait entouré d'amour et d'affection, comme c'était le cas lorsqu'il était en compagnie de son amant. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter légèrement et finalement répondit…

- Un thé !

Grimmjow alla lui en chercher un et lui apporta aussi une pâtisserie. Byakuya l'observa quelques secondes et finalement accepta ce que Grimmjow lui tendait. L'attente se continua dans une atmosphère plus chaleureuse, même si l'angoisse était toujours présente !

°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant presque 9 h qu'Ichigo était entré dans le bloc opératoire quand tout à coup, les portes s'ouvrirent. Kyoraku en sortit. Il semblait avoir pris 10 ans d'un coup. Il sentait le poids de la fatigue s'abattre sur sa large carcasse. Il sourit et lâcha :

- L'opération est terminée et s'est bien passé… On a placé Ichigo en observation. Cela prit plus de temps que prévue, mais tout va bien !

Tous laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement. Isshin enlaça les épaules de Byakuya et le serra contre lui. Bientôt, les sœurs d'Ichigo vinrent toutes deux les enlacer. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir souffler. Tous se félicitèrent. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient très faim maintenant. Isshin rassembla tout le monde et les emmena à la cantine de l'hôpital pour prendre une collation. Même s'ils étaient encore inquiet car ils n'avaient pas vu le jeune homme, ils le savaient sain et sauf !

Tous retournèrent chez eux, sauf Byakuya pour qui on avait installé un lit dans la future chambre d'Ichigo. Ce dernier s'était endormit, près de 4 heures après être entré dans la pièce silencieuse et blanche.

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain après-midi, Ichigo fut amené à sa chambre. Byakuya l'y attendait patiemment. Ses cheveux étaient un peu en désordre et il ne s'était pas rasé, mais il respirait la dignité et le calme. Le personnel était assez impressionné. Son beau-père… Isshin en était là avec lui… arborait un sourire satisfait. Il lui demanda de l'appeler si quelque chose clochait. Le père d'Ichigo voulait les laisser seul.

Une fois qu'il fut seul avec Ichigo, Byakuya attrapa la main pâle de son amant et l'embrassa. Maintenant, ils avaient toute la vie pour vivre leur relation. Il attendrait patiemment que son amant se réveille…

°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva difficilement. Il ne se faisait plus tout jeune… Il grimaça un sourire. Demain, il allait avoir 60 ans ! Il dégagea les feuilles qui tombaient sur la pierre grise, et posa des roses rouges et de l'encens sur la tombe de son amant.

- Byakuya… ça y est ! Notre fils a été admit à l'université ! Et il a été enfin admit comme le nouveau chef de clan de la famille Kuchiki. Moi, j'ai réussi à imposer mon neveu comme mon successeur. Tu vois, les choses se sont encore arrangées mon amour.

La voix de l'homme était devenue caressante. Ichigo songea à Tomatsu que lui et Byakuya considéraient comme leur fils et qui n'était en fait qu'un neveu de Byakuya… Ils l'avaient élevé après la disparition de ses parents dans un accident d'avion. Ils avaient connu les affres des maladies infantiles, les convocations pour comportement irrespectueux du jeune garçon, ses premiers amours d'adolescents… les anniversaires, les fêtes de famille… les peines… la disparition d'Isshin et plus tard celle de Kisuke. Les mariages de ses sœurs et la naissance de leurs enfants. Toutes les petites choses de la vie. Ils avaient aussi travaillé ensemble. Byakuya n'était jamais retourné à l'université. Aujourd'hui, cela faisait 4 ans que son amant l'avait quitté. Il sourit… Ils avaient eu une belle vie ensemble. Maintenant, il se sentait fatigué.

- Tu sais, en ce moment, je me sens vraiment fatigué, Byakuya. Je sais que si tu étais là tu me dirais d'aller m'allonger. Kami-sama, qu'est ce que tu aimais bien m'envoyer me coucher…

Il rit doucement, en pensant à toutes les fois où cela finissait dans les soupirs et les halètements. Il avait adoré tous ces moments.

- Tu as vu… J'ai tenu ma promesse. J'ai été jusqu'au bout de toutes nos décisions.

Ichigo se leva lentement. Il observa toutes les tombes autour de lui.

- Tu crois que je te rejoindrai bientôt ? Tu sais, tu me manques… tellement ! Papa avait raison quand il disait que les enfants nous aident à tenir le coup, lorsque l'autre part. Mais maintenant… me laisseras-tu te rejoindre ? Tu sais, la vie n'a plus la même saveur sans toi !

Un silence lui répondit. La gorge d'Ichigo se noua un peu. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il l'essuya furtivement et dit finalement :

- Au revoir mon amour… Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine.

Ichigo quitta le cimetière d'un pas lent, presque rêveur. Tomatsu lui fit un signe de la main, lui indiquant du même coup où il avait garé la voiture. Ichigo se dirigea vers celui qu'il considérait comme son fils et lui sourit gentiment. Ils rentrèrent à la maison. Ichigo parcouru le loft d'un air songeur. Il revoyait toutes les scènes qu'il avait vécu avec Byakuya dans l'appartement. La fois où ce dernier, pour se venger, lui avait fait l'amour quand il était au téléphone avec Kisuke. Le slow qu'ils avaient dansé ensemble devant leurs amis et leur famille. Cela avait été l'une des rares fois où ils avaient montré leurs sentiments devant des tiers. Ils avaient toujours jalousement gardé leur affection derrière les portes closes de leur foyer. Il sourit en se dirigeant vers leurs chambres… Là, un nombre de souvenirs incalculables de leurs nuits d'amour lui revint en mémoire.

Ichigo se sentit tout à coup fatigué. Il s'assit sur le lit et défit lentement ses chaussures. Tomatsu passa la tête dans la chambre et lui annonça :

- Papa ! Je vais chez ma copine ce soir ! Grimmjow m'a dit qu'il passera te voir tout à l'heure.

- Très bien…

- Tu t'allonges ?

- Oh, juste une petite fatigue!

- Tu es sur ?

- Bien sur ! Si j'avais un ballon de basket, tu verrais que tu ne tiendrais pas le rythme…

- Ca reste à voir ! Et le jeune homme éclata de rire.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers son fils qui ressemblait vaguement à Byakuya.

- Du balai, fils irrespectueux !

- A demain papa…

- A demain et tiens-toi bien ! Ne fait pas honte aux Kuchiki et aux Kurosaki ! marmonna Ichigo.

- Bien, chef ! Et il partit après un dernier salut auquel Ichigo répondit vaguement.

Il retira sa veste qu'il posa sur la chaise près de lui avant d'allonger ses jambes sur le lit. Ichigo soupira d'aise. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre qui était toujours aussi plat que dans sa jeunesse. Il avait toujours fait attention… Il avait toujours refusé que Byakuya ne puisse plus un jour le désirer. Il ferma ses paupières sur ses yeux ambre. On n'entendit plus bientôt que la respiration régulière de l'homme assoupit… Pour bientôt ne plus entendre que le silence…

°0°0°0°

Ichigo entendit une voix douce près de lui. Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et rencontra les yeux anthracite de Byakuya.

- Byakuya ! s'écria Ichigo qui se redressa brutalement.

- Ichigo… enfin, tu m'entends mon amour !

La voix du brun était douce et emplie d'amour.

- Mais… mais tu es jeune, s'exclama soudain Ichigo.

- Tout comme toi ! sourit légèrement Byakuya.

Surpris, Ichigo regarda ses mains. Oui, elles avaient rajeunit. Il se leva et se rendit compte que son corps était sur son lit. Il se tourna vers Byakuya, stupéfait.

- Oui… tu es mort ! Je suis venu te chercher. Une nouvelle vie commence pour nous… nous serons maintenant toujours ensemble

- Ah ?

- Viens avec moi.

Byakuya s'était approché de l'orangé et il l'enlaça pour cacher son visage dans son cou.

- J'ai attendu très longtemps que tu me rejoignes. Je suis heureux que tu aies tenu ta promesse, mais maintenant, plus rien ne pourra nous séparer. Je vais te faire visiter la Soul Society…

- La quoi ?

- Viens… Je vais te faire découvrir….

Et les deux amants habillés de deux kimonos noirs entrèrent dans une ouverture pour rejoindre leur future demeure. Byakuya avait enlacé ses doigts à ceux de son amant et lui adressa son plus doux sourire.

- Je t'aime Ichigo…

- Tu m'as tellement manqué… Moi aussi, je t'aime !

Ichigo découvrit une colline verdoyante où en contre bas, se trouvait une ville paisible…

- Ton père, ta mère et Kisuke nous attendent, tu sais !

- C'est vrai !

- Tiens, ta mère à fait passer un sale quart d'heure à ton père quand il est arrivé ici.

- Pourquoi ? fit Ichigo, étonné.

- Pour les petits problèmes qu'il t'a causés… Elle n'a vraiment pas apprécié, mais bon, elle s'est calmé car il t'a rétablit dans tes droits et qu'il t'a apporté tout le soutient dont tu avais besoin.

- Je suis impatient de les voir. On y va ?

Les deux amants partirent tranquillement à la rencontre de leur famille et amis se trouvant déjà à la Soul Society !

_**- fin -**  
_

* * *

_à bientôt pour une autre fic, si vous le voulez bien !_


End file.
